When the Time is Right
by bbflabradors
Summary: Elizabeth Thatcher is doing her best to have it all, a career, & personal life, neither of which seems to be falling into place. Jack Thornton, a patrolman on the west coast, has his own personal issues & sees the need for a change. With friends in common and with each one putting all of their effort into work, what will happen when their world's collide? Will the time be right?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 1- Coast to Coast**_

_**Boston, Massachusetts… **_

Although Elizabeth Thatcher and Rosemary Leveaux grew up in the same city, they never met until each attended Boston University where they were assigned as roommates. They became fast friends, a relationship which developed and grew stronger during their four years in college. However, as with all things, change occurred; Rosemary fell in love with her college sweetheart, and Elizabeth found an undeniable yearning for all things literary and they went their separate ways. Elizabeth entered Columbia University Graduate School in New York, and Rosemary stayed in Boston to continue her relationship with Lee Coulter.

Lee was a business major from Seattle, Washington, who moved across country to live with his favorite aunt and uncle while pursuing his degree. The plan was for him to eventually take over his uncle's very lucrative hardware store.

Upon graduation, Lee moved up from salesman, to assistant manager, and by the time he and Rosemary married, four years later, he was Revere Hardware's store manager and the "go to" guy for all home repair needs.

* * *

The distance between New York and Boston was a four and a half hour train ride, but if she was in a hurry and didn't mind driving herself, Elizabeth could cut an hour off of her travel time. As a result, she did her best to come home once a month to visit, alternating between the train and the car. Sadly, due to her studies, she missed many of her trips home.

Upon graduation with a Master's Degree in Journalism, Elizabeth worked as a freelance writer until securing a position with the New York Daily News. Her dreams of writing serious, heart stopping, mind blowing stories were replaced with being happy to report about "Your garden and what grows best, what the color you paint your room says about your personality, and how the new cardiac surgeon will improve the lives of our children."

Although she took pride in all of her work, the last story, she felt was one of her best. Not only did she introduce several children who were now on the road to recovery, but she had also met the world renowned pediatric cardiologist, Dr. Hayden Andrews.

Not that she was aware of him beforehand, but she certainly was impressed enough upon their first meeting to accept a dinner invitation. They continued to see each other when possible, with occasional dinners at the hospital when he was unable to leave due to a critically ill patient.

* * *

Elizabeth loved Rosemary and they generally kept no secrets from each other. That is until Elizabeth began dating and fear of jinxing the relationship kept her quiet. Now, as Elizabeth stepped off the Amtrak train in Boston, she knew that she was going to have to come clean with all the new happenings in her life. She just didn't realize how quickly the topic would be raised.

"You know, I don't mind picking you up, but when are you going to have a man that you can bring with you for us to meet?" Rosemary asked as she welcomed Elizabeth back home to Boston for her long awaited weekend visit with her family and friends.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am dating…"

Rosemary stopped suddenly, took Elizabeth's arm and turned her around to face her, "Do tell…who is he, and why am I just now hearing about him?"

"His name is Hayden Andrews, and he's a pediatric cardiologist."

"How long have you been seeing him? Is he cute? Are you in love? When's the wedding? Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

"Okay, well the answers to your question are three months, very, it's too soon, not for a long time, and you can be a bit pushy."

"Huh?"

"We've been dating for three months; he is very cute, quite gorgeous actually; it's way too soon to say it's love; there is no wedding planned, and well, the last answer is self explanatory…you are a bit pushy."

"You have been dating for three months and I'm just now hearing about him? What happened to the "no secrets" rule between us?" Rosemary asked, seemingly hurt at being left out in the dark. "How did you meet?"

"I was assigned a story on the 'New doctor in town,' and I found him intriguing. So when he asked me out to dinner, I accepted."

"Have you slept with him?"

Although not shocked by Rosemary's forwardness, the question presented in the open as people stood around or passed by caught her off guard. "Rosie…"

"Sorry, but you can't come here and tell me about dating a gorgeous doctor and then leave out details."

Elizabeth looked around and finding themselves somewhat alone she replied, "No, I have not slept with him."

"Yet…" Rosemary finished Elizabeth's sentence.

"Rosemary, you know me and my morals; some things don't change."

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"I have one of us on my phone," Elizabeth replied as she pulled up her photo and showed it to Rosemary.

"He's so good looking. Is he good to you? When am I going to meet him?"

"He's handsome, but he doesn't act like he knows it, which is nice. As far as meeting him, he's very busy with work," she commented.

"Too busy to meet your best friend?"

Elizabeth did her best to explain, "I'm sure he will come with me some time if he's not busy. Right now, when he has time from the hospital, he travels with "Operation Heart;" they travel to Third World countries and perform surgeries on children who can't get help elsewhere."

Elizabeth felt the need to make excuses, "So it seems like he's either busy at the hospital or preparing for a trip. Either way, I can't very well complain when he's trying to mend children's hearts."

She took a breath and continued, "You know, even I don't see him as much as I'd like."

"Hmm, it sounds like you're more attached than you led on."

"I enjoy his company; he's ambitious, intelligent, and certainly not hard to look at," Elizabeth giggled and blushed. "Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me."

"You've never given yourself enough credit. You're gorgeous inside and out, and heaven knows, you're smart. If anything, I think a man would be intimidated by you," Rosemary admitted. "So, how serious are you?"

"Look Rosemary, my relationship with Hayden is new, very new in fact; I don't really know how I feel, so I'm not rushing anything, okay?"

"So, your ovaries aren't doing the teaberry shuffle yet?"

"Ex…cuse me?"

"Elizabeth, don't you remember in college when we'd go out with a group of girls and the height of gorgeousness was a guy who made your ovaries do the teaberry shuffle."

"Rosemary, who did you hang out with in college, because it certainly wasn't me. I don't remember anything about ovaries and shuffling."

"Okay, so you're saying that your ovaries aren't excited yet?"

"WOW, Rosemary, you know me; I don't let my ovaries have a say at this point, so no, there is no shuffling going on here," Elizabeth commented as her hands motioned around her pelvis. "Please, can we change the subject and just enjoy the weekend?"

"Okay, I'll try to back off," Rosemary hesitantly replied.

"Besides, weren't you the one in college who always said that when it's right, I'll know it?" Elizabeth asked as the two women continued walking to Rosemary's car.

"I did say that, but Elizabeth that seems like a lifetime ago. I want you to find someone who makes you as happy as Lee makes me. So, is Hayden that person?"

"Gosh Rosemary, so much for backing off…" Elizabeth closed her eyes momentarily before releasing a harsh breath. "Right now, I just want to make my way in the literary world; then I'll concentrate on a relationship."

"Speaking of work; how is that going?"

"I'm writing, but I haven't broken into anything hardcore yet. It's mostly prestigious weddings, what your smile reveals to your man, and what is the most popular dating flower?"

"Excuse me…"

"Rosemary, it takes a while to prove your ability; plus you have to wait until there is an opening."

"So what do you want to write about?"

"You're going to laugh."

"Have I ever laughed at you?" Rosemary asked before realizing that she had in fact teased Elizabeth about various things during the time they'd known each other. "Okay, maybe I have before, but I'm more mature now, so what is it?"

Although skeptical, Elizabeth responded, "Well actually, I want to do detective work, you know dig deep, interview whistleblowers, and report on companies that violate EPA regulations, or maybe criminal analysis, or some political comparisons. Really, I want to be a part of stories that truly impact people, you know, make them think."

Feeling somewhat frustrated in her career, she took a deep breath before quickly continuing, "Somehow I don't think how you cross pollinate roses to get different colors will make a big difference in the world."

"Maybe not in everyone's world, but in someone's world I'm sure it's important," Rosemary did her best to encourage her. "I think as long as you write with the hope that you impact just one person, you've done something."

"I guess we'll see. I do have some news in that regard…"

"Why are you holding out on me?" Rosemary was anxious, refusing to open the car door until Elizabeth spilled her news.

"Well, I'm moving to Pittsburgh…"

"Pittsburgh…why?"

"Hayden's family runs the 'Pittsburgh Press' and it's my opportunity to expand my writing into grittier topics."

"I don't like this, Elizabeth. You're moving away to be with someone I've never even met."

"I'm moving for a job."

"Elizabeth that may be why you're moving, but what about Hayden; what's his plan?"

"Rosemary, we're just dating and besides, he lives in New York, so I'm not moving to be with him."

"Lee and I need to meet him."

"He's just very busy and it's hard for him to get away."

"When are you moving?"

"The first of next month."

"In two weeks? Do you realize how far away you'll be from home?"

"I'll still get home to visit; it just may not be as often," Elizabeth promised.

Attempting to change the subject, Elizabeth continued, "Where's Lee?"

Rosemary took hold of Elizabeth's rolling bag and placed it in the trunk, "He's working, but we're cooking out tonight and he'll make his famous Hawaiian Pork Chops, so you'll see him then.

* * *

During the short weekend visit, Elizabeth had to split her time between Rosemary and Lee and her parents, who were preparing to leave the country on a much desired vacation the following week.

Much to her dismay, the weekend flew by and before Elizabeth knew it, she was back at the Amtrak train station on her way home, and on to what she hoped would be bigger and better things.

* * *

Elizabeth moved as expected to Pennsylvania and began working at the Andrews' family managed newspaper, Pittsburgh Press. She accepted the fluff assignments initially without complaint as she needed to prove herself worthy of more responsibility, and didn't want the opportunity simply because she was dating their son.

Elizabeth had never dated anyone who was as attentive to her as Hayden. He called her at least twice a day; first thing in the morning to wish her a good day, and before bed, his voice was the last one that filled her head.

Situations often arose where his position required him to cancel weekend trips home. When that occurred, the following Monday, Elizabeth was inundated with floral bouquet deliveries, each card professing his sincerest apologies.

* * *

After six months of dating, but against her protestations, Hayden gave up his prestigious position as head of the pediatric cardiology department at New York- Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital to move home and take a job at the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center Children's Hospital in order to be closer to Elizabeth.

As the cycle of seasons passed, their relationship progressed. Hayden continued to encourage Elizabeth to give up her apartment, and move into his condo, but she held firm to wanting separate residences. Although he initially pushed for their relationship to be more physical in nature, he seemed to understand her desire to remaining a virgin until marriage. However, that simply turned the direction of their relationship and he proposed marriage on several occasions.

She cared about him, admired him, maybe even loved him, but somehow she didn't think she was in love with him. As a result, his proposals were always met with a "Hayden, please put the ring away" response.

Elizabeth was proud of the work Hayden was doing, and greatly admired his dedication, realizing that maybe there was more to marriage than love. Much to Hayden's surprise, his next attempt at proposing was met with a "Yes."

Although engaged, she still refused to be intimate with him, asking for understanding and acceptance of her morals and values. Her request was met with resistance and a moderate amount of pushing for more each time they were together. When that didn't provide the reaction he was seeking, he began pushing for her to set a wedding date.

* * *

Rosemary still had not, as yet, met Hayden, but in her conversations with Elizabeth, she was more concerned about why Elizabeth was hesitant to tie the knot. She recalled being over the moon excited to marry Lee, and remembered thinking that the wedding day couldn't arrive fast enough for her. Therefore, when Elizabeth would mention taking her time, and that there was no rush, she knew that this was not the lifelong relationship for her best friend.

Telephone conversation after telephone conversation between Rosemary and Elizabeth generally ended with one or both women upset. Rosemary felt that Elizabeth needed a break from Hayden to determine what she really wanted. Elizabeth, on the other hand felt that a break would signify that she had failed in this relationship, so she actually set a wedding date to prove that she and Hayden were perfect for each other.

* * *

At work, once the ring was on her finger, she somehow trumped other reporters, finding herself assigned to the best stories, and now the archenemy of everyone in the office. Elizabeth knew she was talented, and she assumed that her move up the ladder at the newspaper was due to her experience, education and abilities. However, she heard other reporters grumble about how she'd "Slept her way to the top."

* * *

Across the United States, on the opposite coast, Jack Thornton sat at a community desk at the Seattle Police Department contemplating his own life's plan. He'd grown up in Seattle, was a much sought after high school football quarterback, who eventually signed with Clemson. Injuries sidelined him early in his freshman year and he made the decision to change his goal, truly seeking a degree instead of simply playing football.

Sadly, Jack's father, Thomas Thornton, a well respected Seattle State Police Officer was killed in the line of duty in the early part of Jack's senior year where he was pursuing a BS degree in Police Science.

Dropping out of school, he returned home, and much to his mother's dismay, joined the Seattle Police Department as a patrolman. Having been told that moving up in the ranks would be a difficult process without a college degree, he went back to school taking a class when possible, hoping to eventually complete the remaining fifteen credits for his degree.

Jack had been dating Sophie Galloway, a police dispatcher, for three years. They both enjoyed nature walks, the beach, spending time with family, and with both of them employed by the police department, they had that in common as well. Their relationship seemed comfortable and although Jack was certain that he loved her, being in love with her wasn't a concept that seemed as clear. At twenty eight years of age, Sophie was ready to get married but Jack didn't share her enthusiasm, feeling strongly that something was holding him back.

He wasn't certain what that "Thing" was until he stopped off at Sophie's apartment on a Thursday evening. Initially scheduled to work, he found someone looking for additional shifts, so he took the night off to surprise her with take-out Chinese food and her favorite movie on DVD.

He rang the doorbell, stepped back and waited. Several more attempts were needed before Sophie opened the door, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of men's sweatpants.

Jack stood in the doorway initially unfazed until a man's voice called out from the bedroom, "Send them away and come back to bed."

Sadly, Jack may not have recognized her clothing, but the man's voice was one he was very familiar with. Apparently, the code of honor escaped Jack's brother in blue, Joshua Allen. You know; that code which says that you don't date another man's girl. But then again, they may not have been technically dating, as he quickly learned that their relationship seemed to consist of simply hopping into bed on the occasions when Jack was scheduled to work nights.

Jack dropped the bag of Chinese food and the DVD on the hallway floor and left. He made no attempts to see Sophie, and on the many occasions when she called him, he pushed the "Decline" button, eventually resorting to blocking her number.

It was a bit more difficult to avoid Joshua as they worked at the same precinct. Though he apologized over and over, Jack made it clear that they were no longer friends, buddies, or associates, breaking him to the core when he said that although he would always protect him in work related situations, they were no longer brothers.

Days passed into weeks and then into months with nothing changing. Jack had no desire to date and he was quickly realizing that living and working in his home town was not providing him what he needed in his life. Unfortunately, he wasn't even certain what that was, but he was positive that it wouldn't be found in Seattle.

He sat at the desk finishing up paperwork before starting his next shift. Contemplating his life's path, it became abundantly clear that he was in need of a change. Looking online at available openings, one ad in particular caught his eye…

"_**The City of Boston is looking for a few good men and women to add to its nationally ranked police force. Do you have what it takes to make this city proud? If so, the time is right; the time is now. Make the change and come on board."**_

Constantly feeling the sad eyes of everyone upon him, if he wasn't certain before, it was now crystal clear, he needed to leave and make his way in a new city. He thought about it for a few days, not wanting to make a rash decision. He pulled out a piece of paper and did the "Pros and Cons" list, with the only pro being that his mother and brother lived within five miles of him. The right side of the page, labeled "cons," far outweighed the left "pro" side, and his decision was made.

Jack put in for a job with the Boston Police Department, figuring that the farther he distanced himself from Seattle, the better. He then sat back and waited, thinking that when the time is right, it will happen.

* * *

_**Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania…**_

Surprisingly, with the wedding date set, Hayden no longer pushed for intimacy. He seemed content to cuddle with Elizabeth on the couch while watching a movie, holding her hand at social events, and kissing her good night all without the usual comment about spending the night.

Elizabeth never asked if there was a problem between them, simply thankful that he was giving her space. In fact, if she'd given it serious thought, she'd have realized that along with backing away from her, he was also spending more time at the hospital, and volunteering for more frequent mission trips.

Everything became very clear when Hayden cancelled dinner with Elizabeth advising that he had a patient that needed monitoring and he wouldn't be home before 10pm, much too late for them to see each other. With Hayden "working" late at the hospital, and his next trip out of the country fast approaching, Elizabeth made dinner and carried it to his place, telling herself that they needed some time alone before he left.

Using her key, she entered his spacious condo and immediately headed for the kitchen to get everything ready. Reaching into the wine cooler on the counter, she held a bottle in her hand. Startled by a noise, she dropped the bottle shattering it on the ceramic floor when she spun around, observing Hayden in a pair of boxer shorts standing just outside the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" he snapped at her, certainly sounding annoyed as opposed to appreciative for her attempt at doing something nice.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were still at the hospital. I wanted to have dinner ready for you when you got home," Elizabeth bent down and began picking up the pieces of glass from off the floor.

"Hayden, what was that noise?" a woman's voice was heard getting closer as she approached from the bedroom.

Suddenly, Elizabeth was face to face with "The other woman" and she wasn't even aware that there was another woman. Although the woman was scantily clad, and obviously out of uniform Elizabeth believed her to be one of the nurses who had travelled with Operation Heart on their many mission trips.

The air rushed from her body and instead of being angry, she was more embarrassed; almost like she had no right to be there, or given her moral code, that she had no right to expect him to be faithful.

"Elizabeth…I," it seemed to be the only time since Elizabeth had met Hayden that he was at a loss for words.

Assuming that her tears would be forthcoming she blinked, holding them back, but then realized that there were none. She was angry at being made a fool of, but thankful that for whatever reason, her head had kept her heart from giving in completely to the famous cardiologist.

Elizabeth removed the two carat Emerald cut diamond ring from her left hand and sat it on the counter. She grabbed her jacket and purse and headed for the door.

"Elizabeth, please…"

She turned around, "Don't…don't try to talk your way out of this. Please just don't insult my intelligence."

Hayden stood dumbfounded and certainly not appearing as the well educated, gifted speaker that she'd known until now.

"You know, I'm not even angry; I'm sad that you couldn't have just told me that you didn't love me." She turned back toward the door stopping almost immediately before spinning around, "Actually, maybe I need to thank you, because this…us is not what I want. I want a man who, above all else will be faithful to me just as I will be to him. It can't be a one-way street. Hayden, we're not right for each other…"

"But Elizabeth, I do love you…"

"Now I am angry, because you can't love me and do this."

"Please Elizabeth, let me explain…"

"Your kind of love is not for me. I'm done, so please just leave me alone."

"Elizabeth, please don't…"

Elizabeth felt her body shaking as she opened the door and stepped outside. Although this wasn't how she expected the evening to end, part of her felt relieved. She cared about him, but then again maybe what she felt was more appreciation for his talents than an undying love and desire to be with him.

She slipped into her car, glanced down and feeling a sharp pain, observed a thin shard of glass protruding from her palm. Blood covered her hand and rolled down her fingers. She removed the glass, wiped her hand and wrist and thankful that she had her own place, she headed home.

* * *

Elizabeth made her way home without shedding a tear. She walked inside her apartment and the first thing she observed was herself in her entryway mirror. The bright red splotches on her sweater showed her that she may have been disappointed, angry and sad, but she was still very much alive. What he'd done may have left her damaged, but she was certainly not broken.

Although she felt betrayed, something told her that a life with Hayden was not what she'd dreamed of. Sure he was gorgeous, intelligent and until now a great conversationalist, but a relationship to her meant being with someone who had time for her; someone who made time for her. Maybe he didn't feel as strongly about her as he'd implied, or maybe his job was just too demanding to support a real relationship. Either way, the fact that she wasn't devastated by finding him with another woman told her that this was not the man for her.

She took a seat on the sofa in her eerily quiet apartment. Feeling an over abundance of emotions swirling about, she pulled her journal from the shelf of her end table, took a deep breath and opened its cover. Entry after entry seemed to deal with work, family and friends. There were only a few entries which dealt with romantic relationships or more appropriately the lack thereof.

To Elizabeth's credit, she knew what she was looking for in a romantic relationship, and although she'd been blinded by other aspects of Hayden's character, she considered this, if nothing else a learning experience.

She flipped to the next blank page, clicked her pen open and suddenly the tears, which before seemed nonexistent, began to flow. She wiped her eyes, took another deep breath and did her best to make sense of the fragile emotions that were contained inside…

"_**Life is hard; it is exciting, glorious, bold and thrilling, but it can also be scary, impossible to understand, and difficult to navigate. We soar during the highs, those times when we are unchallenged, but hide during the lows, unwilling or unable to see the blessings that are always provided. **_

_**Although my head says that I will be fine, that what was before me was fragile at best and certainly not worth basing a lifetime of emotions upon, my heart still aches somewhat. Even though this relationship was not my destiny, I still want what others have; that heart stopping, can't catch your breath kind of love, and wonder why it escapes me. Am I too picky, or do I not know what I truly want? Either way, love seems to be holding me at bay; keeping me wanting, desiring the feeling, but realizing that it simply may not come my way.**_

_**Whether we know it or not, we are all truly blessed. From waking each morning, to the people we meet, the work we share, and the adventures we experience, blessings are all around us. Our path, our destiny, our meant to be may not land us where we thought or intended, as the slightest turn or change could send us in a different direction. We must be willing to alter our course, realizing that some things are not what we thought as we willingly accept the outcome.**_

_**Thinking back to where I was and how I landed there, I've realized that my road has been a bit rocky. Although thankful for the experiences, I wonder if only a few decisions made in a different direction would have placed me farther down the path to success, personally and professionally. No matter the circumstance, I am where I am and the road less travelled now seems to be the path I desperately need to take."**_

* * *

Rosemary was looking forward to seeing Elizabeth and although their last face to face contact had been months ago, it seemed more like a lifetime had passed. She still had not met Hayden, which she found both surprising and concerning given the fact that Elizabeth was now engaged…or so Rosemary thought.

So many things had changed in Elizabeth's life; her best friend was pregnant, she had just ended a relationship, and although work had finally felt more fulfilling, she anticipated a negative change in that area as well. As a result, she was looking forward to spending time with Rosemary, Lee and her family to celebrate the positive and commiserate over the negatives.

Elizabeth had mixed emotions when the train arrived at the station in Boston. She knew that Rosemary would be excited to see the diamond engagement ring Elizabeth was wearing until last night, and she wasn't sure how to tell her that the relationship was over. Somehow she felt slightly embarrassed by the fact that she was unable to hang on to her man.

"Elizabeth," Rosemary called out as she walked slowly toward the passengers who were exiting the train. "Let me see it…"

"Where's Lee…"

"Where's your ring?" the lost look on Elizabeth's face told Rosemary all she needed to know. "Did he cheat?"

"Damn you're good."

"When, and with whom?"

The two women continued toward the parking lot, "I caught him last night; who knows how long it's been going on. As for with whom, I have no idea, but as far as I'm concerned, she can have him."

Rosemary unlocked the car doors and both women slipped inside. Elizabeth felt more like crying now than she had in the past 24 hours.

She wiped her eyes, "I wasn't worth waiting for, Rosemary. I wanted to wait, to give myself to him on our wedding night, but he didn't want to; he wouldn't do it for me."

"Elizabeth, it's not your fault. Hayden may be a brilliant surgeon, but he's not the man you need in your life."

"I think I'm just destined to be alone."

"No Elizabeth…"

"Rosemary, I want to talk about happy things now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired a lot, but that is expected."

"Where's Lee?"

"He's home putting together the crib for this little one," she placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled.

"You are really starting to show. Are you getting excited?"

"Excited, but I'm also terrified."

"I can only imagine the emotions that are flooding you right now. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You are planning to be here when I pop, right?"

"Pop? Eww, such a gross visual, but yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Elizabeth spent the weekend with Rosemary and Lee, making a quick trip to have dinner on Saturday night with her parents. Unfortunately Sunday arrived all too quickly, and with Rosemary resting on the couch to ease her swollen ankles, Lee drove Elizabeth back to the train station.

Lee stood with Elizabeth inside the train station awaiting the arrival of her ride.

"Train #176 the Northeast Regional to New York is now boarding…"

Lee walked her to the door, gave her a hug and watched as she boarded the train. "Hmm, is that…?"

"Hey Jack…Jack Thornton, is that you?" Lee stepped out onto the walkway and called out to the quarterback on his high school football team.

"Lee, Lee Coulter," Jack approached with his arm extended, as both men shook hands.

"How have you been?" Lee asked.

"I'm doing well; do you live here?" Jack replied.

Lee excitedly responded, "Yep, married, expecting a baby, and a homeowner…would you ever have thought?"

"I guess when you find the one, you know its right."

"So, who corralled you?"

"Not me; I'm still single."

"Oh no, don't let Rosie know or she'll consider it her mission to fix you up."

"Rosie…?"

"Oh sorry, Rosemary is my wife."

"And you're expecting a baby?"

"I know; who would have thought when we were teenagers cruising the hot spots that I'd be somebody's dad."

"That's great news. Congratulations."

"Thanks, so what are you up to? Did you end up playing ball at Clemson?" Lee asked, doing his best to quickly catch up with his best high school friend.

"Only one season. I tore my ACL, and I decided that it wasn't worth it, so I changed my plan."

"To what?"

"I'm a detective…"

"WOW, talk about things we don't expect…"

"What are you talking about? I was always a good kid."

"Yes, you were except that time we rolled Arlo Patterson's house."

"Lee, he deserved it. He stole our play book and sold it to the Titan's team captain."

Lee began to laugh, "But your conscience was bothering you so much that you went by and cleaned it up and apologized."

Jack shook his head as he thought back about that moment, "Well, two wrongs don't make a right."

"So, what police force are you on?" Lee asked.

"Boston PD; I just transferred from Seattle; I needed a change."

"Girl trouble?"

"Isn't it always?" Jack replied.

"I thought you said you were single."

"I am; I had been dating someone, and let's just say she wasn't as content in our relationship as I thought she was."

"Oh man, I'm sorry…"

"That's okay; I'm looking forward to this new challenge; no women, and work, work, work…"

Lee pulled out his phone, "Let me have your contact info; we have to stay in touch. As a matter of fact, after Rosemary has the baby and is settled and ready to go out again, we'll have dinner together."

"That sounds great, Lee. I'll look forward to it."

* * *

_**Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania… **_

To say that Mr. and Mrs. Andrews were livid with Elizabeth's decision to end the engagement would be an understatement. The prominent Andrews family was well respected in Pittsburgh and having an engagement scandal darken their socialite status was difficult for them. However, it was beyond Elizabeth's understanding that they would expect her to remain with Hayden after he began an affair with a nurse, who she found out he'd met while on a medical mission to Somalia. Although she had no proof, Elizabeth felt certain that this wasn't the first affair he'd had, and if given the opportunity to dig a bit deeper she was certain that she'd find other skeletons lurking in his closet. Thankfully, it would not be a closet that he shared with her.

As a result, Elizabeth didn't lose her job, although she might as well have. She was relegated back down to the society page and as soon as she was able to make arrangements, she left the Pittsburgh Press, and returned to Boston, the City she loved and her friends and family who always had her back.

Elizabeth temporarily moved into Lee and Rosemary's guest bedroom. She initially fought the offer, but down deep inside having her best friend so close brought a sense of comfort into her tumultuous life.

Much to Elizabeth's surprise, she landed a job with the Boston Herald, one of the oldest newspapers in the United States. She was disappointed to have to return to society page reporting, but felt as though this setback would simply make her a more determined writer in the future.

As it turned out, when Rosemary went into labor, Elizabeth was in Los Angeles at a journalism conference, but left early, flew all night and arrived just as Elliott Leland Coulter made his entrance into the world.

Immediately the medical personnel knew that something wasn't quite right. Elliott's color suggested a heart condition; a swishing sound was heard, indicating a heart murmur, along with other suspected complications.

Seeing the fear in Lee's eyes and hearing the anxiety in Rosemary's voice, Elizabeth excused herself and made a phone call…

"Hayden, I need your help," she cried out on the phone. After explaining the situation, Hayden advised her that he was back in New York and promised to make a few phone calls and would be in Boston the following morning.

Walking back into Room #218, Elizabeth passed Lee who walked out when she arrived, mentioning something about needing to go down to the chapel. She knew that both of them were worried and scared, as well they should be.

With all of the medical personnel moving in, out and about the room, she didn't think that Rosemary had even thought about Elizabeth's connection to the well respected Dr. Hayden Andrews, head of the pediatric cardiology department at New York- Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital.

Wanting to make certain that Rosemary was never alone; Elizabeth sat by her bed waiting for her to waken from the sedative she'd been given. As her eyes opened, the tears immediately began. Doing her best to remain strong for her newborn son, Rosemary found herself caving in unable to stop the tears or contain her fears.

The following morning, Dr. Jordan Paxton, Elliott's pediatrician, stepped into Rosemary's room.

Elizabeth smiled as Hayden stood beside him.

Rosemary…Lee, this is Dr. Hayden Andrews. He is a well respected pediatric cardiac surgeon, and he's agreed to come in and consult on this case.

With everything going through her mind, Rosemary didn't realize his connection until he reached out and took Elizabeth's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She glanced up at Elizabeth who nodded, and smiled and she walked up to the bed with Hayden.

"Mr. and Mrs. Coulter, I'm actually from New York Presbyterian Hospital, but Elizabeth called me and well, she is very persuasive, so if you are willing, I'd be glad to take a look at your son."

"We'd appreciate your help," Lee commented as his left hand held tightly to Rosemary's right.

Dr. Paxton advised that he would take Hayden to the ICU nursery and as soon as they had any news they would be back.

"You called him," Rosemary asked as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you…"

"Rosemary, Hayden is not the man I want to spend my life with, but as far as his medical abilities; there's no one more talented than him. Elliott needs the best," Elizabeth squeezed Rosemary's hand. Her voice was soft and soothing, and that alone seemed to somehow calm her.

Several hours later, Hayden walked back into the room, "What's wrong with him?" Rosemary's ragged breath barely allowed the words to pass her lips.

"Your son has what we call Truncus Arteriosus."

"What's that?" Lee nervously asked as he held Rosemary's right hand and Elizabeth held her left.

"It's a defect in the heart that occurs when a baby is born with one large artery carrying blood to the lungs and body instead of two separate ones," seeing their confusion, he continued. "During normal fetal development, this large vessel splits to form two separate arteries. If that split doesn't occur, then the baby is born needing surgery to repair the condition."

Dr. Andrews advised that Elliott would be in need of open heart surgery, "The sooner the better."

With so much information provided, the main thing Rosemary, Lee and Elizabeth heard was "We need to correct this immediately before it leads to heart failure and other life threatening complications."

He added, "The only problem is that I practice in New York. There are very qualified doctors her in Boston, but if you want me to do the procedure, he will need to be transferred to my hospital."

"Can his little body handle a transfer?" Elizabeth asked.

"I believe so, but I can't over emphasize that surgery is needed now, so in my opinion we don't have a lot of time to delay," Dr. Andrews replied.

Within hours, Elliott was in a special ambulance secured by Elizabeth's parents and they were on their way to New York.

Several days following their arrival, Hayden performed the surgery on Elliott, separating the aorta and pulmonary artery and creating a pathway for blood to travel from the right ventricle out to the lungs.

Considered to be the best of the best, Rosemary, Lee and Elizabeth were grateful to have Andrew's expertise, realizing as they were informed that additional surgeries may be required.

Much to the appreciation of his parents, the surgery was considered successful and Elliott was cleared for discharge at three weeks of age, with the understanding that regular checkups would be necessary as he grew.

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the entrance of the hospital with Rosemary waiting on Lee to retrieve the car. As Rosemary's attention never drifted from her young son, Elizabeth's thoughts were diverted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Oh hi Hayden; is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

He gently took her arm and pulled her to the side, "I can't stop thinking about you, Elizabeth. Will you have dinner with me so we can talk?"

Elizabeth glanced over at Rosemary and Elliott sitting in a wheelchair, "I appreciate everything you've done for Elliott, but…"

"No buts, Elizabeth. Don't I deserve at least one dinner?"

"I'm sorry, Hayden but what happened is way too fresh."

"So you can't forgive me?"

"Hayden, I can forgive; forgetting, now that's a harder concept for me. We're just at different places in our lives, and what you need and want is something I can't give right now, so I think we're better off leaving it at that," Elizabeth quietly explained.

"Will you let me know if you change your mind?" he asked.

"You'll be the first person I contact," she stated as he leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek before walking back inside the hospital. _**When pigs fly…**_

"Are you going out with him again?" Rosemary asked.

"No, that ship has sailed…" Elizabeth replied.

"I'd say, it more like sank. Elizabeth, I am so appreciative of what you did, but you deserve so much better, and when the time is right, you'll know. Oh, now that I think about it, Lee has a friend…"

"No friends, Rosemary. I am not looking for a relationship right now…"

"We'll see…"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2- It's Time to Move On

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 2- It's Time to Move On**_

Elizabeth remained with Rosemary and Lee for the next month, helping to care for Elliott whenever possible. Thankfully he recovered well and as the stitches in his chest were removed and the area continued to heal, his energy level would have kept anyone from knowing the difficult start he'd had.

Elizabeth watched as Rosemary and Lee cuddled with their newborn son every chance they could, and although she loved all of them, she couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous of the love that they'd found.

Elizabeth began to feel much like a third wheel in their little family so she secretly began searching for an apartment, condo, townhouse or small home that she could move into. Of course, the requirements would be that it is located near her family, friends and work, as she was tired of travelling to visit those important to her, missing out on quality time because of the distance apart.

One evening during dinner, Elizabeth broached the subject of moving out, a topic that Rosemary found disappointing.

"Rosemary, I appreciate you and Lee letting me stay here, but I really need to be on my own."

"But we've spent so much time with you away from here; I don't want you leaving again. This little one needs to know his godmother," Rosemary struggled with the thought of Elizabeth moving out.

"Look at these," Elizabeth stated as she pulled out her phone to show Rosemary and Lee pictures of the condo she'd placed a contract on.

"Oh my, look at that entryway, and the bathroom…oh gosh, a fireplace in the bathroom. That's beautiful. Elizabeth, this kitchen looks huge, but since when do you do a lot of cooking?"

"I might not cook a lot, but I do enjoy it; it's relaxing. Besides, did you see the picture of the private courtyard? It's worth buying the place just for that."

"What is that picture of?" Rosemary asked.

"You aren't going to believe it…" Elizabeth made the picture larger, "It's a walk in closet that is almost as big as a regular room. Look at this too, the front windows have those planter things and I can put some of what I've learned in my stories to decorate with beautiful flowers."

"What do you know about flowers?"

"Well, I'm no Master Gardener, but I've learned some things; maybe enough to keep some flowers alive."

"But how far away is this place?"

"It's over on Chestnut Street, about a twenty minute drive from here," Elizabeth replied.

"Well, I hate to see you go, but it looks like a beautiful place to entertain."

"Well, most definitely you and Lee, and of course little Elliott here will have to come for dinner, and movie night," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her plate and headed for the kitchen.

"Wait, that's nice, but I was actually referring to you entertaining a man," Rosemary stated as she handed Elliott to Lee, grabbed her plate and followed behind Elizabeth.

Standing in the somewhat small kitchen, Elizabeth responded, "Rosemary, I was engaged not long ago, so I think right now a romance isn't what I need. I have to find out who I am and what I truly want out of life and I can't depend on someone else to bring me that happiness."

"Well, I hate to see you go, but the place is beautiful, and since its close by, I guess it's okay if you move," Rosemary admitted. "That is as long as we still see you regularly."

"Absolutely; you are my best friend in the entire world, Rosemary. You have gotten me through some really rough times…" Suddenly both women began to cry.

"Elizabeth, you are my best friend, and I know that it had to hurt to contact Hayden, but you did it, and for that I will be forever grateful."

Elizabeth stepped forward and wrapped Rosemary in her arms, "What hurt was seeing how scared you and Lee were and there wasn't anything I could do except hope that Hayden would put aside our problems and help. You know I'd do anything for you guys."

"Please forgive me if I continue to push you…"

"Rosemary, what are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth, you need a man in your life; a good man, so I'm going to find him for you."

"Please Rosemary; let me handle my own love life."

Rosemary opened her mouth without thinking, "But you haven't done so well on your own…oh Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"No, you're right, but I just need to be alone right now," Elizabeth responded as she grabbed a towel off the counter and wiped her hands. "I have to drive over to Bunker Hill Community College to meet with the President…"

"About what?"

"Well, I'm tired of waiting for my writing career to take off, so while I wait, I applied to do some teaching at the college," Elizabeth grabbed her purse from the table, "I won't be late."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what I said; I didn't mean it."

"That's okay," Elizabeth walked back and hugged Rosemary before walking out the back door and out to her car.

Rosemary walked back out into the dining room and Took Elliott from Lee before taking her seat. "What's your friend's name…"

"What friend?"

"The one who moved here a little while ago…you know the detective."

'Oh, do you mean Jack Thornton?" he asked.

"Yes, what's he like?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lee cautiously asked.

"Lee, we need to find someone for Elizabeth."

"And I believe I've heard her say that she's not ready, so please don't push her."

"I won't push, but what about having a dinner and they can innocently meet. Then whatever happens happens, and it will be up to them. So, what's Jack Thornheart like?"

"Thornton, Jack Thornton is his name, and from what I can remember, he's a great guy," he glanced up at Rosemary who was smiling broadly. "You knew it was Thornton, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I was just teasing. We need to do something before she moves out," she remarked as she pulled out her date book from her purse.

"Honey, she just put in an offer on a place, she's not moving tomorrow."

"I know that, but how about Friday night?"

"I'll call Jack and ask, but I want you to know, I am not in favor of this. The last time I talked to Jack he was firm in that he wanted to work and wasn't interested in dating."

"We aren't doing anything; Elizabeth lives here, we're having him over for dinner to welcome him to Boston, that's all."

Rosemary went back to the bathroom and drew a bath for Elliott, leaving Lee to make the phone call to Jack.

"Hey Jack, it's me, Lee."

"You know, we may not have hung out in a long time, but I'll always remember your voice. It's just a little deeper now. So, did your wife have the baby?"

"Yes; we had some medical issues with him, but he's home now, and everything is going well."

"I'm so sorry that you had problems, but I'm glad to hear that he's doing well. How is your wife?"

"Physically she's fine; emotionally it was hard, because we thought we were going to lose him," Lee turned his head and wiped his eyes as several tears slipped down his cheeks. "Things are good now, so that's why I'm calling. So do you have plans next Friday night?"

"Actually, I'm attending a training class next week."

"Okay, what about the following Friday?"

"I'm taking a college course, but that's on Thursday, so Friday is fine."

"College course; what are you taking?" Lee asked.

"A Philosophy course, it's the last three credits I need for my degree."

"WOW, I feel for you. I hated the Philosophy course I took," Lee admitted.

"What's worse is that I've heard that the professor is really difficult."

"Well, your class will be over before you know it."

"But I still have to pass it."

"I guess that's true, but you were always bright Jack; you'll do fine," Lee assured him. "Oh, back to Friday, Rosemary and I would like to have you over for dinner."

"Thank you; I'd love to."

"I'll text you my address."

"Sounds great; can I bring anything?" Jack asked.

"No, just yourself."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Elizabeth arrived back home around 10pm and found Rosemary sitting on the sofa, much like her mother would have done when she was out with friends.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked.

"No, I just wanted to see how the meeting went, and why did you meet tonight?"

"Well the President and other personnel involved in hiring had a meeting this evening, so those of us up for teaching positions had to meet with everyone tonight."

"So, are you going to be teaching?"

"A class here and there, but it may get me in the door to do more while I'm waiting on my big writing break."

"So what will you be teaching?"

"Journalism 101…"

"Hmm, well you're right in your element, congratulations." Rosemary stated as she stood from the sofa, "I'm going to check on Elliott and go to bed. I'm exhausted."

The week passed with Elizabeth thankful for a job, but disappointed in her assignments. Somehow "What causes freckles and do they say anything about your personality" did not seem to be the heart stopping, jaw dropping reporting that she wanted to do. However, it kept her name in the byline of a story and her hopes remained alive for something better, something grittier.

Every evening, following dinner, Elizabeth helped Rosemary in the kitchen before retiring to her room to work on her upcoming Journalism class. She couldn't help being nervous; after all she didn't consider herself to be a teacher, but since the topic was something near and dear to her, she simply needed to speak from the heart.

She sat on her bed amid the scattered papers that would eventually be the syllabus for her class. Feeling a knot in her stomach, she reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out her journal. Flipping through entry after entry, she remembered each and every one. She also recalled how once she closed the book after each entry, she felt better; maybe not completely settled, but still better.

She stopped at the next blank page, clicked her pen, and began filling the canvas with her thoughts, feelings and emotions…

"_**The fear that comes from trying without knowing the end result leaves us sitting under a dark cloud unable to escape the unexpected. We want to go with the flow; ease on down the road, and accept what is thrown our way, good or bad realizing that nothing is gained without the effort being made. Then we experience a tornado of thoughts swirling within our head, keeping us from thinking clearly or allowing us to push past the unknown darkness, ultimately shutting us down. **_

_**However, success does not come by chance or luck; it is the end result of hard work, persistence, sacrifice, and most importantly a passion and love for what you do. Therefore, just because your past may not have turned out the way you had intended, doesn't mean that your future can't be so much more than you had ever imagined. Light that fire in your soul, and truly understand that what you want is worth fighting the fear. Make your own way, push past what intimidates you. Never regret the experiences of the past, but enthusiastically look forward to the future." **_

On Thursday night, Elizabeth rushed into the house and changed into what she considered a power suit, grabbed an apple and a bottle of water before saying goodbye to Rosemary and heading out to teach her first class.

She was sitting alone in the Student Center when she was approached by Sharon Carter, a friend from high school, and Boston University, and, like Elizabeth, a part time professor. Observing the frantic look on her face Elizabeth asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's the first day of school and my daughter never came home. She got on a bus to God knows where, and the principal hasn't been able to locate her," Sharon frantically stated.

"What can I do to help?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do you have a class tonight?"

"Yes, but it isn't until 7."

"Please, here is my stuff; would you mind sitting in on my class until I get back? It's the first night and I don't want to lose my job before I've even started," she stated with rapid respiration causing Elizabeth to be concerned that she would hyperventilate.

"You go do what you need to; I'll take care of your class until you get back."

"I promise as soon as I get my hands on Ashley, I'll come right back."

"No problem. Where is the class?"

"Right across the hall." As she rushed toward the door she turned back around toward Elizabeth, "The Religion class is still going on but they should be done soon."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back. Good luck…"

As Sharon disappeared out into the hallway Elizabeth muttered, "Good luck… what's that supposed to mean?"

An hour passed as Elizabeth glanced through the philosophy book. Hearing muffled conversations, she casually looked up from the book and observed more students, males and females entering the Student Center and taking seats. Some drank coffee, while others brought with them fast food meals to eat before class.

Somehow the mix of students surprised her. Expecting them to be much younger, most of them appeared to be in their late twenties to early thirties with a few others being much older.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Elizabeth looked up into the most gorgeous hazel eyes she'd ever seen. Glancing around, she observed that there were seats available, but not many. She stammered slightly, "Yes…I mean no, it's not taken, and yes, feel free to take a seat."

Glancing down at her book he continued, "Looks like we're in the same class."

"Well actually…" as Elizabeth started to respond, a mass of students from the Religion class across the hall rushed into the room. It was suddenly too noisy as everyone seated grabbed their belongings and headed for their philosophy class.

Although the young man didn't know Elizabeth, by sitting next to her, he felt that he knew her better than the other strangers who entered the room, and followed her inside hoping to sit next to her.

"What are you doing; trying to be the teacher's pet or something?" he asked as she continued to the very front of the room.

She laughed softly, "Yea, something like that."

Much to his surprise, she continued on to the desk in the front of the room and took a seat. Jack recalled all of the things he'd heard about the professor; how difficult she was; how hard she graded, and how he'd regret taking the class. _**She's too beautiful to be that difficult.**_

"Hi, my name is…" just as she began to introduce herself the door opened and Sharon Carter rushed back inside.

She strolled to the front of the class and walked toward the blackboard as Elizabeth turned her back to the class. "They found her," she breathed a sigh of relief. She ended up on a bus going to the Coast Guard military housing, but she was back at the school when I got there."

"Is she okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's fine; it's just funny, because I told everyone today that something was going to happen and she wouldn't get on the right bus home," she released a thankful breath. "Everyone said I was crazy. Hmm, shows you what they know. Anyway, thank you so much, but I can take it from here."

"Okay, talk to you soon," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her belongings from the desk and headed for the door.

Jack watched as Elizabeth walked out of the room. It had been a lifetime since he'd felt his heart pound erratically, but as he sat daydreaming, his head told him that women cheat; they do it all the time, and right now he was here for a college degree only.

"Sir, your name…" Sharon called out to the handsome man sitting on the front row. "Sir…"

Finally gaining his attention he looked up from his desk, "Oh, yes ma'am…"

"If you're going to be in my class, you will pay attention. If that is not your intention, do not come back," she stated, directing her comment to the entire class.

Walking up to his desk she again asked, "Your name?"

"Jack…Jack Thornton…"

Elizabeth walked down the hall and checked in her assigned classroom. Finding the room empty, she slipped inside, wrote her name on the blackboard, and then took a seat at the desk.

At 6:50pm as the philosophy class was released, Jack stepped back into the Student Center. He told himself that he wanted a canned drink from the machine but in reality, he was hoping to see the beautiful brunette that he'd semi met only an hour before.

Elizabeth's class was well attended, and her students appeared interested and engaged in class discussions. She felt excited upon leaving, and her smile was still ever present when she walked in the door and found Rosemary on the sofa feeding Elliott.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

"I had the best time. What's nice is that everyone seemed to want to be there and they participated. But it was weird initially."

"What was; your class?"

"Not my class, but Sharon Carter…do you remember her?" Elizabeth became sidetracked.

"No, oh wait wasn't she Sharon Palmer in school?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes, but she's married with a daughter," Elizabeth confirmed.

"Hmm, so she's teaching too?"

"Yes, but a scary thing happened to her today. It's the first day of school and her daughter was placed on a different bus and didn't come home. She had to go to the school and luckily they had already found her."

"Oh WOW, I know she was frantic," as a mother, Rosemary could identify with the fear.

"I took over her class until she got back, but to be honest, I hadn't even identified myself by the time she ran back in the room."

"Well, it was nice that you were able to help her out; I can imagine how frantic she was," Rosemary glanced down at Elliott who had moved from nursing to sleeping.

She looked up at Elizabeth, "So, any interesting people at school?"

"By interesting do you mean men or women?" Elizabeth responded.

"Um, either, but mostly men."

"There was one guy who came up and sat at my table before class, and I have to say that he had the most gorgeous eyes."

Rosemary smiled and looked lovingly upon Elliott and whispered, "Elizabeth is interested in one of her students at school."

"I didn't say that that I was interested or that he was one of my students. What I said was that he had gorgeous eyes. I'm sorry, but all men cheat and I don't trust them."

"Not all men cheat…"

"I'm sorry Rosemary; of course I know Lee is different."

"Well thank you and you'll find one who's good to you too."

"Maybe you're right, but truly, I'm not looking. I have too much stuff going on in my life right now to even give a second thought to dating." Elizabeth stood from her chair, and kissed Elliott's forehead before saying good night.

Rosemary and Elliott sat in the den waiting on Lee to return home from work. Once safely inside the house, she heated up his dinner and put Elliott to bed.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Pretty busy; which is good. Where's Elizabeth?" he asked.

"She's in bed. She taught her first Journalism class tonight and it seems to have gone well."

Lee turned to Rosemary and remarked, "I hope you know what you're doing because Jack is coming for dinner tomorrow night and I'm concerned that it's too soon for her to move on."

"Oh, she's already moved on, she just doesn't realize that what she needs is another man in her life. You know what they say, 'if you fall off the horse you have to get right back up.'"

"We're not talking about horses. She was hurt whether she admits it or not, so she's bound to be gun shy," Lee remarked.

"Hopefully your friend will help her out of that."

"Rosemary, he's going through the same thing; they're both gun shy."

"Well, they have that in common; they can build from there."

"Honey, I hope your right, because Jack was my best friend in high school and I'm really happy to see him again. I don't want him to be upset that you're trying to set him up."

"You know Elizabeth and Jack, so what do you think?"

"Think about what?"

Rosemary released a frustrated breath, "Jack…Elizabeth, do you think they'll hit it off?"

"They are both great people, but they also have baggage, so no pushing. Let's have dinner and socialize and leave it at that, okay?"

"Hmm, we'll see…"

Down the hall, Elizabeth sat in her bed contemplating her past, present and the hopes she had for her future. She thought about what she wanted in life, how she hated feeling jealous of what others had, emotional, not materialistically in nature. However, she couldn't help wanting the kind of love she'd witnessed between Lee and Rosemary, and the comfortable companionship and love that she knew existed between her parents.

She opened the drawer on her bedside table and removed her journal. Reaching into her purse she removed a pen, and continued to sit quietly as she pondered her thoughts, feelings and emotions.

She opened her journal and as she flipped through the pages, she stopped and read the final paragraph of her last entry…

"_**Thinking back to where I was and how I landed there, I've realized that my road has been a bit rocky. Although thankful for the experiences, I wonder if only a few decisions made in a different direction would have placed me farther down the path to success, personally and professionally. No matter the circumstance, I am where I am and the road less travelled now seems to be the path I desperately need to take."**_

She thought for a moment and realized that she can't live by the rules of others. She must pick her path and whether it is accepted or not, follow through. She turned the page, clicked her pen open and began to purge her feeling down onto the paper…

"_**The foundation for our successes is found in our failures. However, unless we push past what holds us behind, taking chances along the way, our hearts and minds will continue to yearn for more, for what we don't think we can have or are worthy of."**_

The following day, Lee was interrupted while working on the hammer and wrench display in his hardware store. "Excuse me…"

Lee turned around, "Oh hi Jack."

"Is this your store?" he asked.

"It is now. I took it over from my aunt and uncle. I guess since you didn't know I was here, that you must be looking for something. So what can I help you find?"

"I have a townhouse and my downstairs half-bath toilet is running all the time," Jack replied.

"Okay, you need a replacement fill valve, a fill tube, a flapper, float and chain. I have the entire kit over here," Lee responded as they walked to a different area in the store.

"WOW, this store is quite impressive, Lee," Jack commented as he looked at aisles and aisles of home repair items. "Is this hard to do?" Jack asked as he held the box in his hand and glanced at the instructions on the back. Seeing no pictures, Jack was well aware that "Mr. Fix-it" was not in his name.

"I tell you what I'll do; Give me your address and I'll stop by on the way home. It won't take but a few minutes to repair, and then you can follow me to my place for dinner," Lee took the box and started walking toward the cash register.

"WOW, do you provide this service for everyone?"

Lee glanced around and seeing no one nearby he replied, "No, only for old friends."

Lee rang up Jack's purchase, giving him a 10% discount, took his $20.00 and gave him back $3.78 change. "Oh, while I'm thinking about it, you don't have any food allergies, do you? I mean, I know you didn't have any when we were in school, but I just wanted to make sure."

"Nope, no allergies, and I eat any kind of food. Are you sure I can't bring anything?"

"No, really just yourself. Oh, how was your philosophy class? Boring I would imagine."

"Most of it was, and what I heard about the professor was true. She reminds me of our 12th grade English teach, Constance Payne…you remember, Constant Pain, don't you?"

Thinking back Lee shook his head from side to side, "Yes, and I'll never forget her. I barely made it out of her class."

"There is one interesting thing since I've moved here…"

"What?"

"Well, if I hadn't been so burned by women, I might change my 'no dating policy.'"

Lee felt his breath catch in his throat, "Did you meet someone?"

"Lee, she was gorgeous; so confident, with beautiful eyes, and did I mention gorgeous?"

"Uh yes, it was the first adjective you used. She must me something. Where did you meet her?"

"Well actually we haven't met yet, but…"

"Hey Lee, are you in here?" Roland Cartwright called out.

"I'm up front, Roland," Lee responded.

Forgetting where he was in the conversation, Jack continued, "I'm just not ready to step back in and date again. I mean, it's only been a few months; I think I need to be single for a while. You know, figure out what I want," Jack began to ramble.

He took a much needed breath before continuing, "But you know if I was ready, she'd be the one I'd be interested in. She wasn't wearing a ring, but then again, Sophie didn't have a ring and we were dating… apparently not exclusively."

"Was Sophie your girlfriend?"

"Yes, and apparently my friend Joshua's girlfriend too."

"Ouch, I'm so sorry."

"Well, for someone who's not ready to jump back into dating, you certainly checked her out."

Before they could finish their conversation, Mr. Cartwright approached the counter.

Grabbing his bag, Jack wrote out his address and slipped it to Lee, "Okay, well I'll see you this evening."

Lee helped Mr. Cartwright secure the appropriate 20 x 20 heat pump filters, checked him out and then immediately called Rosemary, "I hope you know what you're doing…"

"About what?"

"Rosemary, I just talked with Jack, and he already met someone, but he's not ready to date, so please, don't push either one of them."

"I've already told you I'm not pushing; I won't have to. From what you've told me about Jack, and what we know about Elizabeth, they will end up being perfect for each other. You just wait and see."

Lee held the phone with one hand while the other covered his face.

"Stop covering your face; you know I'm right," she called into the phone.

"Well, I'm going to Jack's after I leave here to fix his toilet and then he'll follow me home. Do you need me to bring anything home?"

"Just a new propane tank so we can cook out. I already have the steaks…oh does Jack eat steak? I mean he isn't a vegetarian, is he? Please say he isn't."

"Rosie…Rosie, shh, don't worry. He eats anything; he has no allergies, and everything will be fine. Well, the food will be fine. I hope after all this that they still talk to us."

In the late afternoon, Lee pulled up into Jack's driveway, finding him watering a bed of flowers in his front yard.

"You and flowers…I never thought I'd ever see a day when that would happen," Lee called out as he stepped from his red F150 pickup truck.

"Nice truck," Jack stated as he shut off the hose and walked over to greet his long time friend. "As for the flowers, I promised the family that used to live here that I'd take care of them. I can't say that I know what I'm doing, but if all I need to do is water them, I'll be fine."

With the toilet fixed and the flowers watered, Jack followed Lee out into the driveway.

"What's that?" Lee asked as he glanced at a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine in Jack's hands.

"My mom always taught me that you don't go to someone's home without bringing a gift. These are for your wife," he stated as he held up the flowers, "and I assume you and your wife drink wine. I figure we could have it with dinner."

"Well, it's thoughtful, but certainly not necessary."

Jack hopped into his Jeep for the twenty minute drive to Lee's home. Not seeing Elizabeth's Mazda Miata in the driveway, Lee breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that she had other plans for the evening.

"Honey, we're here," Lee called out from the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen," she replied as Lee and Jack walked toward that part of the house.

"Jack, this is my wife, Rosemary. Rosie, this is my dear, high school friend, Jack Thornton."

Rosemary sliced the last bit of cucumber for the salad, put down the knife and wiped her hands on her apron. Reaching out her arm, Jack reciprocated as their palms met; shaking hands and the introduction was now official.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jack."

"It's very nice to meet you too. Here, these are for you, and this is for dinner," he stated as he handed her the flowers and wine.

"Thank you very much," she stated as she immediately stuck the flowers in a vase of water, and placed the wine in a bucket, pouring ice around the bottle.

With Jack sitting in the den, Lee whispered, "Where's Elizabeth?"

Rosemary responded, "She said that she had an errand to run but would be home soon. Actually, I thought you were her."

Lee opened the bottle of wine, and poured three glasses, handing one to Rosemary and carrying two into the den for him and Jack.

"Thanks," Jack took the glass from Lee's hand. "So, let's catch up…this is a really nice house; I'm impressed."

"Thank you; hey, how are your mom and Tom doing?" Lee asked.

"My mom is doing great. She never remarried, but she seems happy. Tom married Heather…"

"Heather Magee?" Lee asked.

"Yea and they have three kids, two boys and a girl."

"WOW, I had the biggest crush on her in eighth grade," Lee looked off in the distance as he thought back all those many years ago.

"Excuse me; you had a crush on who?" Rosemary asked.

"Don't you mean whom?" Lee teased, hoping to change the subject.

"Stop making fun of me, you know what I mean. Whom did you have a crush on?"

"Heather, Jack's sister-in-law?"

"What…?"

"Stop looking at me like that. She was in the eighth grade."

"Oh…okay," Rosemary responded. "So Jack, what brought you to Boston?"

"I just needed a change."

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Rosemary?" Lee's voice sounded stern.

"It's just a simple question," she replied.

Jack laughed, "My girlfriend and I recently broke up after three years, so no, I have no girlfriend, and to be honest, I'm not really interested in one."

Suddenly a voice could be heard in the front part of the house, "Hey, my offer was accepted; I'm moving," Elizabeth called out as she headed toward the other side of the house. "Who owns that killer Jeep in the driveway?" she asked as she entered the den.

"You…"

"You…?"

They both responded in unison.

To be continued…

**NOTE: Those of you who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures posted there that coincide with this chapter. They will be posted shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3- Apologies & Starting Over

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 3- Apologies & Starting Over**_

"Do you two know each other?" Rosemary asked.

"We haven't actually met, but we crossed paths yesterday at school," Elizabeth mentioned, feeling slightly nervous having come face to face with those gorgeous hazel eyes again.

Jack stood from the sofa and waited for an introduction. As Lee and Rosemary stood back and watch the initial interaction between Jack and Elizabeth, he introduced himself.

"Good evening, I'm Jack Thornton; I'm an old friend of Lee's from the west coast," he stated.

"Hi Jack, I'm Elizabeth Thatcher, and I'm an old friend of Rosemary's from here in Boston," Elizabeth replied as he stuck out his arm and her hand fit comfortable into his.

When their hands touched, neither could deny the electrical pulse that surged through them as Elizabeth, feeling suddenly flustered, quickly pulled away.

"Uh, I'm…uh," she shook her head slightly back and forth as if she was shaking herself back into reality.

"Elizabeth would you like a glass of wine?" Lee asked as he began to pour one before she provided an answer.

Handing her the glass, she replied, "Yes, I'd love one, and thank you."

With Jack seated on the sofa, and Lee and Rosemary taking spots on the love seat and chair, Elizabeth walked to the end of the sofa and sat down, leaving a cushion between her and Jack.

After she was settled on the sofa, Rosemary stood up, "Lee, please help me in the kitchen."

"I can help you," Elizabeth commented.

"Nope, not needed; Lee would you come into the kitchen with me?"

As Jack and Elizabeth watched Lee and Rosemary walk out of the room, they felt slightly nervous as each one reached for their glass of wine.

"So, what happened last night at school; are you a professor?" Jack asked.

Before she could answer, Lee called out, "Jack I'm going out to put the steaks on the grill. Would you like to come outside?"

"Uh sure…" he turned to Elizabeth, "Excuse me."

"Sure…"

As Lee walked toward the back door, Rosemary swatted at his arm, "What's that for?" he asked.

She whispered, "They were talking; why did you have to interrupt them?"

"You don't want to make it look like you're setting them up, do you?"

"Well no, but I want them to have time to talk and realize how perfect they will be for each other."

"Rosemary, no pushing…"

Rosemary opened her mouth to respond, but quickly closed her jaw as Jack walked around the corner.

"Do you need any help with anything?" he asked.

"No, I have it," Lee replied as he carried a plate containing the steaks in one hand and his glass of wine in the other.

It was a warm evening and Jack accompanied Lee out in the backyard where they sat and talked while cooking dinner.

Elizabeth grabbed her glass of wine and walked into the kitchen, "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Rosemary replied without looking up from the salad she was preparing.

"Rosemary, look at me."

Glancing in her direction, Rosemary raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

"I told you that I wasn't ready to date yet; so what is this, a set up?"

Rosemary shook her head back and forth, "Absolutely not. Jack is an old friend of Lee's; they went to high school together and he's living on the east coast not. We just thought it would be nice to have him over. You have to admit, he's nice looking."

"Well, how did you know he was the one?"

"The one what?"

"Rosemary, don't play stupid. I just told you about him last night. How did you find him and set this up so fast? Oh, and just so you know, I'm still not interested in dating."

"Well, first of all, Lee and I are just being sociable. Jack is new in town, and he and Lee haven't seen each other in years…so, we aren't… WAIT, what do you mean, how did I know he was the one? What one?"

"Jack is the one I told you about with the gorgeous hazel eyes," Elizabeth clarified. "So, you're telling me that this is just a coincidence?"

"Absolutely…"

"Well, I know you, Rosemary, I don't know whether to believe you or not, but I guess I should give you the benefit of the doubt until I learn otherwise."

Rosemary started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Well, Lee is always so against me setting people up and look at this right here, you were interested in him already."

"Ah- hah, so this was a set up?"

"Maybe, but I just want you to be happy, and just look at him," Rosemary glanced out the glass storm door and looked at him laughing with Lee on the deck. "Elizabeth, you have to admit, he's gorgeous."

"Rosemary, there is more to a relationship than just dating someone who's gorgeous. There's respect, acceptance of their work, their passions; so much more than just looks, but now that you mention it, he is gorgeous."

Sitting out on the bench on the deck, Jack glanced around the fairly nice size yard before asking, "How did you know she was the one I was talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth, how did you know that she was the one I kinda met at school?"

"What…Elizabeth is the woman you're interested in? WOW, she lives here, at least for the time being. I didn't realize that she was the one," Lee responded.

Lee flipped the steaks, "I can tell you, Jack, she is nothing like the type of woman your running from."

"Lee, I'm not running. It's just that women, or at least the ones I've dated haven't been what I'm looking for. I don't want to go through that again. She's a beautiful woman, and I'll admit, I was taken by her when I sort of met her, but I think I'm just better off staying single at the moment."

Lee turned the heat down slightly on the grill before turning back toward Jack, "I'm not pushing you to date Elizabeth or anybody else for that matter. If you're happy; I'm happy for you. But I will say this, not all women are cheaters. I mean, I guess Elizabeth could feel the same way about men since she was cheated on too."

"Someone cheated on her?" Jack seemed surprised.

"He sure did. She was engaged to a well known cardiac surgeon, and she caught him with another woman. As a matter of fact, she sucked up and called him to come in and do the surgery on our son because he's the best. I'll always appreciate what she did for us because I'm sure it hurt to have to deal with him again."I guess because she wouldn't…" suddenly realizing that Elizabeth's morals and values were hers to discuss, he stopped.

"She wouldn't what?"

"I guess she didn't set a wedding date fast enough; I'm not sure, but when she caught them together, she gave him back the incredibly large engagement ring he'd given her, walked out and didn't have contact with him again until we needed his help."

"I know it's not just women who cheat, but how can a man stoop so low as to cheat on her? I mean, I don't know her, but she seems so sweet, so nice, and my Lord, she's gorgeous," Jack commented as he glanced back toward the house, as if his eyes could penetrate the door and see her.

"Jack, I've known her for many years; I'm not pushing, that's Rosie's job, but I will tell you, if you are interested, don't let what…"

"Sophie…"

"Yes, don't let what Sophie did to you make you bitter toward all women."

"Well, you know, Sophie and I dated for about three years, and to be honest, I should have been getting close to making it official and proposing, but…" Jack suddenly stopped.

"But what?" Lee asked.

"I wasn't in the same place as Sophie. I mean, I guess I just didn't see us married, so it's best that we went our separate ways; maybe not in the manner that we did, but it was never going to end well."

"Well, until you're ready, just sit back and enjoy life, but don't allow the past to hold you back from the future, or you might miss out," Lee suggested.

"Well, I guess she's dating shy too," Jack commented.

Lee sprinkled seasonings on the steaks before closing the grill lid and taking a seat across from Jack. "I'm going to be totally honest with you; Elizabeth is a great person with morals and values, and cheating is not something she would do. She's a great catch, and whoever ends up with her will be a very lucky man."

"So what are you guys talking about?" Rosemary asked as she and Elizabeth stepped out onto the deck.

Lee glanced over to Jack before commenting, "Nothing, just guy stuff."

"So, that's your Jeep?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes; you like it?"

"I love it. I wanted one when I bought my car, but I didn't want to wait and none of the dealers had it in that teal color, so I settled on the Miata. But I'll have a Jeep one day."

"Well, it's actually green," he replied.

"I guess teal is a shade of green," she asked.

"Teal is a girl color; my Jeep is green…"

"Okay, it's green…" Elizabeth conceded. She walked back toward the door, "Does anyone want anymore wine?"

When everyone held up their glasses, she responded, "Okay, I'll just get the bottle," and she disappeared into the house, returning a minute later with the wine as she filled up everyone's glass.

"So Jack, how do you like Boston?" Rosemary asked.

"I'm enjoying it, but things are really different here," Jack mentioned.

"Like what?" Rosemary asked. "I mean, Boston is a big city but so is Seattle."

"Well pretty much everything is different. The weather is not to my liking in Seattle I can tell you that. We get on average about 45 inches of rain per year, and only about five inches of snow on average. I'm looking forward to skiing and enjoying what the east coast has to offer.

"What's different other than the weather? I've never been there so I'd love to know," Rosemary dug deeper.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess even little things like articles in the newspaper are different," he added.

"Oh really; what do you mean?" Elizabeth asked as her head tilted slightly.

"Well dinner is just about ready," Lee called out as he placed the steaks on the plate.

"Jack, what did you mean about the newspaper articles?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Well, I was sitting at my desk yesterday and someone had the Boston Herald newspaper…" Jack laughed softly.

At the mention of the Boston Herald, both Lee and Rosemary headed for the door, hoping to fill everyone's mouths with food causing the current conversation to be forgotten.

"Continue…" Elizabeth and Jack remained seated.

"Okay, it sure is getting chilly out here. Are you guys coming inside?" Lee practically begged.

"Well, actually it was a story about freckles…"

Rosemary rested her head on Lee's shoulder, "Oh no…"

"What about the article, Jack?" Elizabeth pushed for more information.

"It was a silly topic; something about what causes freckles and what they say about your personality. I mean, at least in Seattle the newspaper is filled with useful information. That article just seemed like filler."

"Oh really?"

"Jack…Elizabeth, come on inside so we can eat," Rosemary stated as she and Lee held open the back door.

"No, Jack was enlightening us on the lack of journalistic prowess here in Boston." She turned back to Jack, "By all means, please continue…"

"No, I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that I've never seen this type of story. Our newspaper is so big that I barely got through just the news before it was time to go to work," Jack attempted to explain. Still having no idea of the significance of the newspaper to Elizabeth he continued, "I just thought it was funny that the article said something about a freckle between your eyebrows meant…"

Realizing that Jack couldn't remember the remainder of the sentence Elizabeth spoke up, "It means that you know how to adapt yourself to get along with others."

Jack smiled, "You read it too?"

"Actually no; I wrote it."

Elizabeth stood up and walked toward the door, "I'm sorry; I forgot I have something that I need to do tonight. I'll be home later."

Both Rosemary and Lee felt as though their feet were in concrete, each one unable to move. They watched everything unfold and knew that the first impression that had seemingly gone so well was now sadly going up in flames.

Jack stood, looking rather dumbfounded, he asked, "What did I just do?"

"I believe you made fun of her work," Rosemary stated as she tried to be nice while still standing up for her friend.

"I'm so sorry; that's not what I meant," Jack stated as he stood up from the bench. "Maybe I should just leave; I'm so sorry."

Jack walked through the house and to the front door. Although Lee and Rosemary asked him to stay, the embarrassment he felt drove him to leave.

Stepping out the front door, Jack observed Elizabeth placing her gym bag into the small trunk of her car. Observing the name on her gym bag he commented, "I'm a member of Beacon Hill Athletic Club too."

"Oh goodie. If we're lucky, we won't cross paths there. Goodbye Jack…" she stated as she slipped into her car. She rolled down the window, "Oh, and by the way, your Jeep is teal…"

And with that final statement, she was gone, leaving him standing alone in the driveway.

Before Jack could leave himself, Lee and Rosemary rushed outside.

"Jack, please come back…" Rosemary called out.

Jack walked back toward the porch where Lee and Rosemary were standing, "I'm so sorry. I truly didn't mean to offend her."

Rosemary stepped down to meet him on the sidewalk, "Jack, what you said was unfortunate, but I'm going to be completely honest with you, it's nothing that Elizabeth hasn't thought herself. She's not happy with the stories she's been given to write about; that's why she took the teaching job at the college. I think it just hurt because, well let's be real, no one likes being laughed at."

"I wasn't laughing at her; I was laughing at the topic. She's a beautiful writer; I mean I read the entire article, so that must mean something."

Jack slipped his keys back into his pocket, "What can I do to make it up to her? I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

"You know Jack, what you said wasn't so bad," Lee tried to make Jack feel better. "I think what hurt is that she realized that other people actually read her articles and feel about her stories the same way she does."

Although Jack went back inside for dinner, there was an uneasiness which hung in the air, much like a damp fog. Only moments after Jack pulled out of the driveway, Elizabeth pulled in.

"Were you waiting around the corner until he left?" Rosemary asked.

"Where's Lee?" she asked.

"He's putting Elliott to bed. So, were you waiting around the corner until he left?" Rosemary asked again.

"Of course not," Elizabeth took a seat as her head bent forward and her eyes watched the floor. "Can you believe what he said?"

Rosemary released a harsh breath that sounded much like a soft laugh, "He didn't say anything that you haven't thought."

Elizabeth lifted her head and her eyes met Rosemary's, "What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth, he didn't say that you wrote poorly," Rosemary referred back to the earlier conversation.

"Rosemary, I was right there. He most certainly did make fun of my writing," Elizabeth's tone was curt.

"Elizabeth, what he meant was that stories like that were funny, not that you didn't write well," Rosemary firmly stated. "But you know, he read it and apparently got something out of it."

"I know; it just hurts knowing that other people are reading my stories and laughing."

"Elizabeth, they aren't laughing at you. I personally think they are laughing at your editors who give you such silly stories to write about."

"I'm not so certain that's the truth, but I can only do what I'm given the opportunity for, so maybe I simply need to bust out of what everyone expects and do things my way."

"What are you talking about?" Rosemary asked.

"There is some talk around the office that they're opening up a new position for a crime reporter."

"Don't they already have people who write about criminal activity?"

"Yes, but what I've heard is that it's a position working with the police department, so you share information back and forth."

"That sounds exciting, but a bit dangerous too."

"Dangerous? What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth, when you start writing about things that can change people's lives, sometimes they don't take it well. You'll open yourself up to making people angry, and some of them have nothing to lose."

Elizabeth released a frustrated breath, "I need to get out of the fluff department. I believe that I'm a talented writer, but the opportunities I have right now don't allow me to show that. I just think it would be exciting to investigate the worst crimes in the city and write about them."

"But risky and dangerous too."

"Oh Rosemary, don't be so over dramatic. I don't even have the job, but after hearing how Jack feels about my writing, I need to do something," Elizabeth's tone was firm and it was quite apparent that her mind was made up.

"I'm going to bed," Elizabeth stated as she walked toward the hallway. Stopping before she left the room, she turned back to Rosemary, "You don't think I was rude to Jack tonight, do you?"

"Are you worried about your first impression?"

"Rosemary, please…I've told you, I'm not interested in dating, so no pushing, okay? Besides, if we're talking about first impressions, he should be concerned about the one he left with me."

"Elizabeth, think about it; he didn't say anything that you haven't thought yourself, and the truth is if you stay angry with him, it keeps you from being interested in him."

"I never said that I was interested in him."

"Yes you did; when you told me about his gorgeous hazel eyes. I just didn't know it was him that you were talking about."

Elizabeth pursed her lips into a slight frown before heading down the hall passing Lee along the way.

"Elizabeth, please don't be angry with Jack. He really felt bad about what happened."

"I'm sorry that I just left, I guess I just don't like being laughed at."

Lee spoke softly, "He wasn't laughing at you. Besides, Jack felt really bad."

"Well, if you see him again, tell him I'm sorry that I took it so hard. As a journalist, I should know better than to let my feelings get hurt so easily," she stated before stepping toward her bedroom.

Lee called out, stopping her before she entered her room, "Well, apparently you both are at school on the same night. Maybe you'll see him again and you can tell him," he replied.

"Maybe so, but I'm fairly certain that he will stay as far away from me as possible. I wasn't my best this evening. I mean, not that I was trying to be my best but I'm usually nicer than I was tonight."

"Elizabeth, Jack is a nice guy."

"How do you know; you haven't seen him in years."

"Elizabeth, I just know. He was always a good guy; thoughtful, kind and considerate."

"A true Boy Scout, I guess."

"As close to one as he can be; you'll see."

"You're not pushing us together, are you?"

"Absolutely not; that's Rosie's job. But I will tell you that you and he both have something in common."

"And what might that be?" she asked but wasn't so certain that they actually had common ground.

"His girlfriend cheated on him…"

"WOW, I'm sorry that he had to go through that; I don't wish that on anyone, not even…"

"Your worst enemy…?"

"Lee, I don't know him well enough to consider him an enemy."

"Elizabeth, I know you need time to heal and so does Jack, but please don't hold tonight against him. He is a great guy and whether or not you and Jack become friends is totally up to you two, but just give him a chance."

"Lee, I'm embarrassed by how I reacted tonight. I guess the truth is that I'm embarrassed by my work, so if I find it lacking, I can't blame others who have the same opinion."

"Elizabeth, you are bright, talented and driven. If there is something you want, I believe you will fight for it. So, what do you want?"

Elizabeth leaned up against the wall as Rosemary came around the corner to check on Elliott. She stood next to Lee as Elizabeth looked down, taking a moment to put her thoughts into perspective…

"I want to be a journalist. I want people to take me seriously; to look for my work, and because of my integrity, to believe what I write. I look at you two, and I want what you have. I joke about not needing a man in my life, but the truth is, I don't need a man, I need the right man, and I don't think I'll ever find him." Elizabeth felt tears welling in her eyes as she turned away, "Excuse me; I'm going to bed."

As she slipped into her bedroom, Lee turned to Rosemary, "I don't want you to push them together, but I hope they find their way on their own, because from what I remember about Jack and the conversations we've had since reconnecting, he's the man she needs."

"Finally; so what do we do to get them back together again?"

"Nothing. They've met; now let them work it out on their own."

"Lee you are no fun at all. Don't you want to look back on things and say that you had a hand in getting them together?"

"I'm more worried about seeing another episode like tonight. I don't like things blowing up in my face."

Having showered at the gym, Elizabeth slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. She lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes, doing her best to will herself to sleep.

Realizing that sleep was not coming easily, she sat up, grabbed her journal from the bedside table and sat for a few moments with it sitting in her lap. Opening the leather bound cover, she flipped through page after page of handwritten moments in her life; each one meaningful and special.

Flipping to the next blank page, she clicked her pen open and did her best to convey her current emotional state onto the white canvas…

"_**Feelings, they are ours; we have the right to each and every one and we should never feel guilty for them. However, we often hide them behind our smile, that glow that says everything is wonderful, when in reality we are far from it.**_

_**Although we may be blessed with those who help along the way, and thanks should be provided to them, blaming others is never appropriate as the responsibility for our successes and failures fall solely upon our shoulders.**_

_**What others say about us should drive us to be stronger, more motivated, and less accusatory. Although it's easy to say that we aren't where we'd like to be for one reason or another, saying that it is someone's fault other than our own allows us to continue wallowing in self pity. The fact is that while we criticize others for their thoughts on particular subjects, we are in reality avoiding certain truths about ourselves; things that we know in our heart are true; things that we'd like desperately to change.**_

_**So, instead of expecting everyone to tiptoe around us, speaking gently in hopes of not hurting our feelings, realize that we are where we are because of our choices, our decisions, and our plans. Wanting something different will require us to reevaluate how far away we are from our dream, and how we can go about getting there successfully."**_

Several days passed; Jack was thankful for the repair Lee had done on his downstairs toilet, feeling the need to stop by the hardware store to thank him.

Jack walked in the store and found Lee drinking a cup of coffee while standing at the empty counter.

"Hey Jack, how are you doing?"

"Okay, I was in the area and I wanted to come by and thank you for fixing my toilet. It works great now."

Lee placed his coffee mug on the counter, "Not a problem at all. I'm glad to help. So, how have you been?"

Jack leaned against the counter, "Doing great; I'm busy at work, and taking some time in the evening to learn my way around town."

"Well, I'd be happy to take you around sometime," Lee offered. "I mean, I've lived here for years so I know it like the back of my hand. Oh, by the way, have you heard about the Caribbean Carnival this weekend?"

"No, what's that?" Jack asked.

"It's a festival and parade. There's also a dance in a field that night."

"Are you and Rosemary going?"

"Yes, we always go."

"What about Elizabeth?"

Lee smiled.

"Don't make it out to be something it isn't. I just want to apologize to her for the way I acted the other night," Jack explained.

"Jack, the two of you had a simple misunderstanding and Elizabeth told me to tell you that she's sorry for how she reacted, so don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm not worried, but I would like to personally apologize."

Lee glanced around at several shoppers nearby, before whispering, "Is that all? I mean, I know you were kind of taken by her…well, before you knew who she was."

"Well, I won't deny that she is a beautiful girl and before I stuck my foot in my mouth, I would have seriously considered giving the dating thing another try. But you said that she has her issues with men too, so I don't think I'll ever see that happening."

"Never say never. Isn't that what you used to tell me about making the football team? I never thought I would but you pushed and pushed and I finally made it in my senior year."

"Women are a different story. I know sports; I don't know women…"

"Well, Rosie and I'll meet you at the festival on Saturday, say around 2?" Lee suggested as he wrote down the intersection where Jack would be able to find parking.

On Thursday night, Jack sat in the Student Center eating a sandwich and drinking a Coke while he watched the open door, glancing into the hallway and hoping that Elizabeth would appear. Sadly he never saw her before leaving to attend his Philosophy class.

Upon leaving class, he knew she was somewhere around, but with numerous buildings on campus and even more individual classrooms, he didn't know where to look.

He scanned each room as he walked down the hall, disappointed when he didn't see her.

Elizabeth did her own searching for the handsome hazel eyed man who she now knew as Jack. Feeling her own need to apologize, part of her was nervous to see him again. Actually all of her was nervous to see him again but for different reasons; partly because she was embarrassed for how she'd reacted to his comments, and partly because he intrigued her. Sadly she was disappointed when she walked out into the parking lot and his killer teal Jeep was nowhere in sight.

On Saturday, the adults were preparing to attend the Caribbean Carnival, leaving little Elliott at home in the care of Brandy, the babysitter.

"Are you ready to go?" Lee called out.

"I'm coming," Elizabeth called out as she opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway wearing a pair of jeans, her favorite boots, and a white long sleeve turtleneck sweater that was open over one shoulder.

Rosemary finished explaining the essential information to Brandy, before commenting to Elizabeth, "You look great. I love that sweater. Do you have a jacket? It may get chilly later."

"This sweater is warm; I'll be fine."

Lee, Rosemary and Elizabeth walked outside and climbed into the family's Dodge Grand Caravan for the forty five minute drive to the carnival site.

The carnival was well attended with families turning out in great numbers for the early part of the day. Lee, Rosemary and Elizabeth parked the van and made their way through the crowd when Lee's phone rang.

"Hey Jack, are you here?" Lee asked.

"Yes, I'm over by where the band is setting up; where are you?"

"Do you see the flags?"

"Yes."

"Just stay where you are and we'll work our way in your direction."

"Jack is down by where the band is setting up," Lee advised Rosemary.

"Let's go down this way," Rosemary stated as she led the way toward the food trailers, all of which was next to the open field when the band was scheduled to play later.

Elizabeth followed blindly, scanning the different booths as they walked by, oblivious to the outside noise until she heard Rosemary say, "Lee, there's Jack."

Jack hesitantly approached, "Hi Lee…Rosemary…Elizabeth."

"Hi Jack," Elizabeth was thankful that it was only two words as she feared that anymore and she would have been stumbling over them.

Jack joined their group as they continued to walk, enjoying the beautiful weather, interesting crafts, and typical carnival foods.

As they walked through the crowd, Elizabeth caught herself glancing in Jack's direction. She tried her best not to be so obvious, but finding him to be so handsome in his jeans, black and white plaid flannel shirt, and jacket, she found it difficult to look away.

As they sat down for lunch, Lee and Rosemary excused themselves saying they wanted to visit the Greek food vendor. Truth be told, they wanted to give Jack and Elizabeth time alone to talk. So they were thankful that Elizabeth was not a fan of Greek food, settling for a slice of pizza and a fried Twinkie. Jack gladly brought her food back to her along with his turkey leg and Twisted S'more.

Seated alone, it was the first time since they'd met that they were able to talk undisturbed. Both appeared nervous, each one having an apology to make, but not certain how to start.

Jack made the first move, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to upset you, and I truly was not laughing at your work.

She softly smiled, "I need to apologize to you. I've even thought the same as you about my stories before, so I can't very well expect others to feel something from my writing when I don't feel it myself. So I'm sorry that I reacted as I did; it wasn't your fault."

"Your writing does impact people," he passionately added.

"Jack you don't have to say that."

"I mean it, Elizabeth. Because of what you wrote in one of your stories, I'm designing a garden in my backyard and I know just what to plant next spring."

"What story is that?" she asked.

"It's the one in the New York Daily News about 'Your garden and what grows best.' It was very interesting and easy to follow."

"How did you find that?"

"I googled you… don't look at me like that; people do it all the time."

She hadn't thought about it before, but now that he mentioned it, she knew what she'd be doing when she got home.

As the evening wore on, the crowds changed from families to couples, many of whom were attending for the music and dancing which was soon to begin.

Coconut Sunset took to the stage playing many of Elizabeth's favorite songs. As the next group, Fresh Start, began their set, Rosemary looked at her watch.

"Lee, it's late; we should get home so Brandy isn't out too late."

"You're right," he stated as they stood up.

"Are you two going to dance?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, no dancing for us, but we need to get back home and relieve Brandy," Rosemary stated as she grabbed her blanket.

"Uh wait; you're my ride…"

Jack swallowed hard, "I can give you a ride home."

"You don't mind?" Rosemary asked.

"Of course not."

"Thanks; we'll see you at home later," Rosemary whispered as she hugged Elizabeth, slipped her arm through Lee's and in a quick moment they disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm sorry Jack; I don't mean to put you out."

"You aren't putting me out. I'm enjoying myself."

Elizabeth smiled, _**surprisingly I am too.**_

Once they began chatting, the comfort level between them increased. He told her his most embarrassing moment as a police officer in Seattle, a moment that until now, no one other than those who witnessed it were aware.

"I rolled up on a street fight, well actually it was more like a gang fight, and when I opened the door of my patrol car I went to get out and forgot to take off my seatbelt. There I was, the door was open and I was so drawn to the fight that I couldn't understand why I wasn't able to get out of the car. Before I knew it my car was surrounded and I thought I was gonna die."

"Oh my gosh, Jack what happened?" she asked.

"Thankfully my backup arrived, but luckily I got my seatbelt off before the other officer saw me, because I would never have lived that one down."

Elizabeth began to laugh, "That is pretty funny."

"See, we all have things that embarrass us, but those things don't define us. Oh, and as a result, I have always remembered to unbuckle my seatbelt when I roll up on a scene," he joined her in a laugh at his expense.

"I understand what you mean, and I'm glad that the other officer got to you before something bad happened," she commented.

"Jack, thank you for telling me; sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who has embarrassing moments."

"It happens to all of us, Elizabeth. I hope you know that I am so sorry about before…"

"Jack, I overreacted. I'm not happy with what I'm writing about, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. What do you say we start over…? Hi, I'm Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Hi Elizabeth, it is very nice to meet you. I'm Jack Thornton."

"Hi Jack, I'm happy to meet you too."

Although they sat on the bench together watching as couples walked out onto the dance floor there remained some space between them. Jack wasn't certain why it disturbed him, but when a man approached Elizabeth and asked her to dance, he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach.

"Thank you for asking, but I'm just sitting here listening right now," she stated declining his offer as graciously as possible. Several songs later, and as the dance floor continued to grow, containing most of those present in the audience, Jack stood up.

"Would you like to dance?"

The band was playing an upbeat faster tune when Elizabeth slipped her hand into Jack's and they made their way out onto the dance floor. They moved into the crowd only to have the original song end and a slower one begin.

The band began playing the Josh Groban's song, "Granted." It was slow…body touching body slow.

"Do you still want to dance?" he asked, doing his best to keep her from feeling uncomfortable.

"I'd like to if you're okay with it."

"**Have you ever felt it could all go away  
If you blink  
If you never stop running you won't fall behind  
So you think  
And you wonder in your heart  
If you're still not who you are  
Who are you?  
Nothing's as it seems till it all falls apart"**

The song was in its second stanza by the time he put his arms around her waist and she draped hers over his shoulders.

**If you have a dream, go chase it  
If you feel hope, don't waste it  
If you find love, embrace it  
And never take a single breath for granted  
The story's yours, go write it  
Tomorrow's undecided  
Our days are counted on this planet  
Never take a single breath  
Take a single breath for granted**

**Maybe it's time you bet on yourself  
Listen to your heart  
Just listen to your heart and nobody else  
So go find out who you are  
Only you know who you are  
Who are you?  
'Cause all you have to lose  
Is your best life yet  
So go ahead**

**If you have a dream, go chase it  
If you feel hope, don't waste it  
If you find love, embrace it  
And never take a single breath for granted  
The story's yours, go write it  
Tomorrow's undecided  
Our days are counted on this planet  
Never take a single breath  
Take a single breath for granted**

**Sometimes the greatest moments we'll ever know  
Are when we're letting go, so let go  
And maybe our brightest days still wait for us  
In the unknown**

**If you have a dream, go chase it  
If you feel hope, don't waste it  
If you find love, embrace it  
And never take a single breath for granted  
If you have a light, go find it  
The story's yours, go write it  
Our days are counted on this planet  
So never take a single breath  
Take a single breath for granted**

She felt his hands gently pressed against her back and her arms remained over his shoulders as the song ended.

"Thank you," Jack stated as he stepped back from her.

"You're welcome, and thank you too."

"You're welcome," he responded as they returned to their seats which had since been taken requiring them to find space on a blanket on the ground.

Seeing her shiver slightly, he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Jack I can't take your jacket; I should have brought my own," she stated as she started to remove it.

He placed his hand on hers, "No, you wear it; I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He smiled as he put the jacket back over her shoulders, "I'm positive."

They sat quietly listening to the music as he glanced over and observed her snuggled into his jacket. He couldn't help thinking how sexy she looked in that sweater, and how the warm inner liner of his jacket was bound to be keeping her one open shoulder warm…as well as hidden from view. His other thoughts consisted of _**what's happening here, am I ready to give dating another shot, **_and the thought that surprised him the most… _**I'm going to marry her one day.**_

Each one sat quietly wondering why it was that they felt so comfortable in silence with the other. No words were necessary, although the thoughts in their heads were speaking quite loudly to each of them.

As the band played their last song, Elizabeth yawned, "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, if you are," she replied.

Jack stood and held out his hand. Elizabeth accepted his offer of assistance and was quickly standing beside him. They walked toward the parking lot and as they passed numerous vehicles, he pointed over one aisle, "There's my teal Jeep."

To be continued…

_**NOTE: To those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be a few pictures posted shortly.**_

_**This message is for Sue…You posted a review, but were not signed into the fan fiction site, so I was unable to respond to you directly. Thank you for your interest in my stories and I'm sorry if you feel that I don't update certain ones like I should. I know I have multiple stories out there, so when I complete a chapter and I have people asking me to stick with that story, in the absence of other requests, I do that. So, thank you for letting me know that you have an interest in "New Beginnings" and I will update that after I finish the honeymoon in "The Field of Dreams. **_

_**Those who follow my stories, my next chapters will be in "The Field of Dreams" and "New Beginnings." If you have a request for an update on a particular story, please let me know.**_


	4. Chapter 4-Let the Competition Begin

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 4- Let the Competition Begin**_

As Jack's Jeep pulled up to Lee and Rosemary's house and stopped, Elizabeth grabbed her purse, took hold of the door handle and turned to Jack, "Thank you for the ride. I hope I didn't take you out of your way."

"No, I had a really nice time. Thanks for staying."

She slipped out of the Jeep and he met her at the front of the vehicle, "You don't have to walk me to the door; I'm fine."

"A gentleman always sees a lady to the door."

"Your mom taught you very well; thank you."

Jack smiled, took a gentle hold of her arm and stopped her, "Elizabeth, are we okay? I mean from before?"

"Jack, it was just as much my fault, so yes, we're okay…"

He walked with her up the steps as both of them seemed awkward and nervous.

"Thanks again for the ride. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yea, I'll see you around," he responded as he waited until she stepped inside.

Jack was barely down the steps when Rosemary started with the questions, "Did you have a nice time? When are you two going out again? Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes, we're not and no," Elizabeth responded as she started back to her room.

"Huh…?"

Elizabeth stopped and turned back around, "I had a nice time; we aren't going out, and of course he didn't kiss me." She chose not to wait for Rosemary's response before heading for bed.

"I may need to bump things up a bit…" Rosemary whispered as her lips pursed and she looked off into space.

Twenty minutes later, Jack pulled into his driveway. His Jeep continued running and he remained behind the wheel as he thought. _**Her eyes…Her smile… Her laugh, the way her hand felt in mine… I know it's probably too soon, but I want to know more about her. **_

He shut off the engine but still remained in his Jeep. He laughed at his previous thought that he was going to marry her, but then smiled. He had been with Sophie for longer than he could remember, but didn't recall ever having the pull toward her that he currently had toward Elizabeth, and he didn't understand why. But knowing how her last relationship ended, he didn't want to rush anything; after all, both of them had issues to resolve.

The following week, Jack strolled into Lee's hardware store and walked around as if he was looking for something in particular.

"Whatcha need Jack?" Lee called out as he walked around the corner and observed Jack staring at the 3" round PVC pipe.

"I'm looking for trash bags," he replied.

Lee laughed, "Well, you won't find them here. They're over on Aisle 7, down at the end on the right."

"Oh, okay…thanks."

A few minutes later, Jack walked up to the cash register with a pack of zip ties in his hand.

"Didn't you find the trash bags?" Lee inquired.

"What?" Jack asked, seemingly confused.

"The trash bags; you didn't find them?"

"Oh, no I forgot what I was in here for. I need these," Jack stated as he held up the bag of zip ties. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good; we're just getting ready for inventory. Are you okay? You seem preoccupied."

"I'm good; how's Rosemary?"

"Doing well."

"And Elliott?"

"He's good too."

Lee rung up the zip ties, $5.93, and Jack handed him a $10 bill. He handed Jack the change while still waiting for him to ask… "Are you going to ask about her?"

"Who…?"

"Jack, are you serious?" Lee asked finally observing a smile cover his face. "What do you want to know about her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack, you came in here for trash bags, and end up with zip ties; you dance around asking how everyone is, well, everyone except Elizabeth. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that you're interested in her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack, we may not have seen each other in years, but I could always tell when a girl peaks your interest."

Jack smiled and released a hard breath that sounded much like a soft laugh, "You know, you can still read me like a book."

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" Lee asked. "And before you ask, no, she is not dating anyone."

"Lee, I don't even know what I'm thinking. I say I'm not ready to move on, but here I am, and all I do is think about her. Since we went to that Festival, I can't get her off my mind. I just can't believe that guy cheated on her."

"Well, why don't you come over this weekend? I don't think she's working, so if she's around maybe you two can talk and get to know each other a little better."

"I don't want to push her if she isn't ready."

"You don't need to push her; you just talk, get to know each other. You may realize that it's too soon for you too."

"Lee, all I know is that something about her makes me want to know more." Jack tilted his head slightly, "Has she asked about me?"

"I told her about Sophie cheating on you, but that's about it. I did tell her that you were a nice guy."

"Oh thanks; I have a cheering section, and now I just sound desperate."

"No, she didn't think of it like that. I guess it was something that you two have in common…sad but true. But if Elizabeth has talked about you, it would be with Rosemary and not me. Just come by this weekend. I'm sure you'll be able to see her."

The weekend rolled around and Jack arrived on the premise of needing Lee's help in a lamp re-wiring job. As they were in Lee's workshop, it didn't take long for Elizabeth's name to come up.

"Sorry Jack, Rosemary said that she was working on a story and was then going out to dinner with some of her co-workers. But on a positive note, she still isn't dating anyone."

Jack shrugged his shoulders realizing that he was acting like a high school boy. "If it's meant to happen, it'll happen," he stated as he grabbed his newly rewired lamp and disappointedly headed home.

_**Several Weeks Later…**_

Elizabeth glanced down at her phone observing Hayden's number. She vacillated between answering and letting it go to voicemail, but after a few rings, it didn't matter, as it appeared that the answering machine had picked up.

Suddenly she heard the ding on her phone signifying a message, and again she fought with herself to listen or not. Well, really there was no fight. She had no desire to talk with him, see him, spend any time with him, or think about him. As a matter of fact, she'd been fortunate enough to keep any thoughts of him out of her mind since Elliott was in the hospital, and the truth was, she was quite comfortable with that status.

Elizabeth punched the code into her phone and listened…

"Hi honey; I'll be in town on Thursday to consult of several cases and I thought that we should go out to dinner…"

Elizabeth pulled her phone away from her ear, looked as the screen and began to talk as if she was on face time, "I'll bet you did think that was a good idea. I have a better one…" she snapped back as she pushed the delete button and his message disappeared.

"Who are you hanging up on?" Rosemary asked.

"It was just my once a week call from Hayden asking me out to dinner."

"You aren't going, are you?"

"No, but I'm surprised that with what he did for Elliott that you don't think he walks on water."

"Well, as far as being a doctor, I think he does. I'll always be thankful for what he did; well actually for what both of you did, but I'm not expecting you to give up your life for it, and neither should he."

"He hasn't played that card…yet."

"What's going on with the girl he was sleeping with?"

"Rosemary, do I look like I care?"

"Well, you were engaged; it had to hurt."

"It did, but maybe not for the reason you think. I mean, I thought he was the man I was going to marry, and he cheated, so the trust is totally gone. It'll be a long time before I trust again, if I ever trust a man again."

Before Rosemary could comment, Elizabeth quickly continued, "Not that it's the best way to break up, but that being said losing Hayden didn't devastate me, so that has to say something."

"What about Jack?" Rosemary teased.

"What about him?"

"What do you think about him?"

"Well, after our initial debacle, he seems okay…"

"Okay? Did you get a good look at him? He's gorgeous."

"Hayden is gorgeous too, but apparently his morals suck."

"Jack isn't like that."

"Rosemary, how do you know? I think you've known him maybe even less time than I have."

"Lee thinks the world of him, and he did apologize to you; that says something about his character. Just give him a chance."

"Rosemary, not that he's interested in me, but I don't think either of us is interested in anything more than just friendship. But I guess we have what caused our breakups as something in common."

"WOW girl, that's sad…"

"Tell me about it," Elizabeth disappointedly added. "I'm changing the subject; "I'm closing on my new place in three weeks, and I want you to know how much I appreciate you letting me stay here for so long."

"Elizabeth, Lee and I have loved having you here. I wish you were staying, but I guess I understand you wanting your own place."

"Well, my point in bringing this up is that I'd like to give you this," Elizabeth reached into her purse, pulled out an envelope and handed it to Rosemary.

"What's this?"

"Open it…"

Elizabeth smiled as Rosemary pulled a piece of paper from the envelope. She read what was on the envelope and then looked up as Elizabeth, "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely; I want you and Lee to get away for the weekend, all expenses paid."

"But New York…"

"The last time you were in New York, you were dealing with Elliott's medical issues. I mean, not that you won't worry about him now, but he's doing really well, and I'll take great care of him while you're gone."

"When do we go?"

"This weekend…"

"Really…? That doesn't give us much time to plan."

"It also gives you less time to back out, and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Are you sure you feel comfortable taking care of Elliott?"

"I help you now."

"Yes, but rocking him to sleep occasionally, and taking care of him for three days by yourself are two different things."

"I'll be fine. I just want you and Lee to get away and have a great weekend."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. That is just so sweet of you, and I can't wait to tell Lee," Rosemary stepped forward and pulled Elizabeth in for a hug.

"It's the least I can do for you letting me move in lock, stock and barrel," Elizabeth grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going all dressed up? That's a new dress, isn't it?" Rosemary asked as she admired Elizabeth's white dress with weird paintbrush like designs all over it.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I have to go to the police station today. I'm…"

"What did you do?"

"Ha-ha…nothing; everyone that wants the new crime reporter position is meeting with the officers that we'll be working with. Oh, and yes…the dress is new, do you like it?"

"I love it, but I know someone else who will love it too…"

"Who?"

"Jack."

"Stop pushing Rosemary. He's a really nice guy, but neither of us wants a relationship right now. It's too soon for me, and I'm sure he's not looking for it either," Elizabeth stated as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Oh Elizabeth, we'll see about that…"

Forty five minutes later, Elizabeth pulled into the police station parking lot. She observed a large group of people mingling outside, many of whom she recognized, however, an equal number of them she didn't.

"Are you trying to get this position?" Elizabeth's co-worker, Sage Roberts called out as she pulled Elizabeth over to her group.

"I'm tired of doing fluff reporting, so yes, I'm hoping to get it. But why are you going for it? You already get the best pieces to write on."

"Well, I heard that the detectives who are working with us are hunks, and you know me; I'm still on the hunt for the perfect man."

Elizabeth snickered, "Don't you know by now that no one is perfect?"

"Yea, but I can have fun while I'm figuring that out," Sage tossed her hair back in a flirty manner before breaking out in a laugh.

"So, who is the detective we'll be working with?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hey Elizabeth, how are you?" a voice behind her caused Elizabeth to turn around.

"Oh hi Jack; how are you?"

"I'm good. So what are you doing here? Do you need some help?"

Elizabeth glanced around at the crowd, "I guess I'm one of many trying to get the new crime reporter position."

"Well that's great; good luck."

"Thanks…"

Jack walked to the front of the group, "Good morning everyone. I'm Detective Jack Thornton, and…" he leaned forward as he glanced to his left, "These are Detectives Maura Stapleton, and Everett Harris. We will be breaking you up into three groups, and whichever group you're in, the detective for that group is who you will report to if you have any legal questions. Does everyone understand?"

The group responded with a resounding "YES," as Jack went about breaking up the group into threes. It sounded juvenile, but he simply had each person count off one, two or three, and that would be the group they would join.

"You know him?" Sage moved over and whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"Know who?" Elizabeth seemed confused as she glanced around the crowd of people.

"Mr. Hunka Hunka Burning Love over there. Don't you see it?" Sage placed her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and turned her in Jack's direction. "Him…"

"Yes, I know Jack; he and my best friend's husband are good friends."

"Is he dating anyone?" she asked.

"Not that I know of, but then again, I don't know him that well," Elizabeth initially advised. "But Sage, I'll tell you this, he went through a bad break up, so he's probably not really what you're looking for…"

Seeing everyone looking at her, Elizabeth looked lost.

The person beside her leaned in, "You're in Group three…"

"Oh, Three…" Elizabeth called out appearing slightly embarrassed for not paying attention.

"One," Sage happily yelled out, hoping to be in Jack's group.

"Okay, break up into your respective groups," Jack called out as he huddled with Maura and Everett.

"Okay, Maura you're Group two and Everett you're Group one, right?" Jack asked.

"Nope, I'm group three, and Maura is Group two. That makes you Group one, Jack," Everett reminded him.

_**Oh crap, **_"Do you want to trade, Everett?"

"Who are you after, Jack?"

Jack scowled, "I'm not after anyone, but I have a friend in that group. I just thought I could keep an eye on her."

"Her…who?" Everett asked.

"It's not what you think; I just want her to stay safe."

"Jack, I'll watch over all of them equally and I promise she'll be fine."

Jack pulled him off to the side. "It's just that she's had a rough go of it lately, and I just wanted to…"

"Help her and you know that's not fair to the others. We certainly don't want anyone coming back and saying that this process isn't fair. Besides, do you see that girl in the white dress?"

Hoping there was another woman in a white dress, Jack asked, "Where?"

"That woman in the low-cut white dress with the weird designs…"

No, unfortunately Elizabeth was the only woman wearing white and she had apparently already caught Everett's eye. Even though Jack hadn't been with the police department for a long time, he was quickly brought up to speed about most everyone in the unit, and Everett had a reputation for being a womanizer.

"I'm certainly not giving that one up," Everett explained.

"Keep your hands off that one; she's my friend," Jack stated; his tone was friendly but stern.

"Okay, may I have your attention please?" Jack called out as he, Maura and Everett took their places with their respective groups. "If you have any questions about procedures, what you're allowed to report and where you can find certain information, please check with your group leader."

Everyone began talking amongst themselves before Jack broke in again, "We want to wish everyone the best of luck."

Each group was huddled in a section of the room and provided with a "cheat sheet" which included legal terms with which they may not have been familiar.

In the back of the room, Everett approached Elizabeth, "Hi, you are…?"

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Well, Mrs. Thatc…"

"It's Ms…."

"Oh, well, Ms. Thatcher, I'm very happy to have you in my group."

Introductions in each group were made, questions were asked and answered, and thirty minutes later everyone stood together while Jack, Everett and Maura returned to the front of the room.

Jack began to explain what to expect, "In case you aren't certain how this works, the premise of the "Competition" is that each group will be given sketchy information of what is needed in your story. You then write your best article, filling in the particulars as you choose. The group will then be narrowed down to the top three, one from each group."

Jack released a soft laugh, "We won't be the ones making the decision. Gosh, most of the time you can't even read what Everett and I write. Anyway, I assume that you are all familiar with Baxter Morris, editor-in-chief of the Boston Herald. He was planning to be here today, but I guess he was held up. I'm sure that he can explain everything better than we can, so" Jack looked out into the group of writers and continued, "Contact Mr. Morris with any specific questions. Also, all stories should be turned into the Boston Herald, and the decision will be made by the staff there."

As Jack finished, the door opened, and Baxter walked into the room announcing his apologies for being late, "I'm not sure what you were told so far, but each person will write their own story. The crime, suspects, witnesses and charges are required, but anything else you want to include is up to you. We will then pick one person from each group, so be creative.

He then continued to explain how the final decision would be made, "This is where it gets fun. Depending on what is going on in Boston at that time, each of the semi-finalists will provide their own take on a current news event, with the winner being announced from the semi-finalists."

As the writers filed out of the police department, they were each given a sheet of paper with a sample criminal scenario, court proceedings and sentencing included. The instructions were that they each had one week to complete their story.

As Elizabeth walked out to the parking lot, Jack stood in the entryway of the building and watched as Everett ran up to her.

"Ms. Thatcher…" he called out causing her to turn around.

Everett rushed close enough as he held out his arm, "Here is my card; please call me if you have any questions or problems."

Although she took his card, she quickly responded, "Oh, thank you, but I believe the handout that was provided will be sufficient…"

Jack watched as Elizabeth slipped into her Miata and headed for parts unknown. He caught Everett as he headed back inside, "What was that out there?"

"I had given out my card just in case they had any problems, and I forgot to give one to Elizabeth."

"Everett, I'm being serious; don't try to play her, okay?" Jack practically pleaded.

"Jack, you and I don't know each other very well, but I'm really not a player. She seems really nice, and what's wrong with seeing if she's interested in going out after this is all over? Well, that is unless you're interested in her," Everett hypothesized.

"No, of course not, but I do know that she left a bad relationship not too long ago, so she's not ready to date."

Everett walked past Jack, turning around as he stepped inside the door, "I guess we'll see about that."

Elizabeth drove to her office before looking at the scenario, not wanting anyone to see her displeasure if she felt that it was more than she was capable of doing...

The scenario was as follows…

_**Use the following information…**_

_**Crime  
Suspect (Number is left up to you)  
Witnesses  
Charges and arraignment**_

Elizabeth sat at her desk and began writing. She knew that she had several days to prepare her entry, but was never one to wait until the last minute. She logged into the Word program on her computer and simply let her imagination, and the "cheat sheet" she was given take over.

As she read, her mind wandered to the various directions in which her story could take. As her story took shape, she began to write realizing the need to fill in the gaps along the way.

_**At 3:17am on November 22**__**nd**__**, officers responded to 1115 Maythorn Way, Boston, Massachusetts in reference to an anonymous 9-1-1 call. During the call, dispatcher, Avery Parks, reported hearing screams and gunfire in the background. The responding officer was advised and upon arrival awaited backup. **_

_**A second officer arrived moments later and they both approached the residence. Upon investigating, and securing the scene, the body of one teenage male was found in the front yard, mere feet from the front door. The unidentified victim was pronounced deceased with multiple gunshot wounds to the upper torso. An autopsy is scheduled for later today to determine the exact cause of death.**_

_**Homicide detectives and the Crime Scene Unit were dispatched while the initial officers waited and contained the area. **_

_**Once they arrived, the Crime Scene Unit took over, taking photographs of all potential evidence, locating shell casings, taking molds of a footprint in the mud located near the body, as well as processing for latent prints.**_

_**A canvas of the neighborhood by officers located two witnesses who were initially reluctant to divulge any information. **_

_**Witness #1 advised that she was washing dishes when she heard what sounded like a car backfiring. As she stood at her kitchen sink, she glanced out her window and observed an unknown man running through her fenced into her backyard. He climbed her fence in the back along the alleyway and drove off in a silver four door SUV.**_

_**Witness #2 stated that he heard the shots and stepped out onto his porch where he observed a silver four door SUV speed down his street, stopping two houses down and picking up a Caucasian male.**_

_**Descriptions of the suspects were provided and in less than an hour, both were located less than four miles away, sitting at a picnic table in the park, with a handgun in clear view.**_

_**Both suspects, identified as Lamont Parker, and Christopher Neilson were taken into custody following a short stand-off in which the park was evacuated. They have been charged with First Degree Murder, Robbery, and Use of a Firearm in the Commission of a Felony.**_

_**With the Honorable Colon H. Whitehurst presiding, both suspects appeared with their court appointed attorneys. Each one entered not guilty pleas and trials were scheduled for April 10**__**th**__** and April 27**__**th**__** for Mr. Parker and Mr. Neilson, respectively."**_

**Knock, knock…

"Come on in, Sage," Elizabeth offered as she quickly saved her document and clicked out of her Word program.

"So, what do you think of this competition?" she asked.

Elizabeth released a hard breath, "I hate the idea of a competition, and did you see the number of people who showed up? I don't know why I'm even trying, but I need to do something, because I'm just tired of writing about weddings, fashion trends, and which flowers grow the best in direct sunshine. It doesn't have to be the police reporter position, but I just don't want to be a fluff writer anymore."

"Well, I'll take the police reporter position. Look at it this way, if I get the job, then you can move into my position here. Besides, did you get a look at Jack? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you did; you already know him. Can you imagine getting to work with him all the time?"

"Don't you mean Detective Thornton?"

"Hmm, Detective Thornton…Jack, it doesn't matter, but we'll be an item after all of this is said and done."

"Look Sage, he had a really bad breakup just before he moved here. He's not ready to date anyone, so just get that out of your head."

"Hmm, sounds like you might be interested."

"He's a nice guy, so just don't push it, and no, I'm not ready to date either."

"Well then, me dating him shouldn't matter to you," Sage stated with a certain snarkiness that offended Elizabeth.

"It doesn't matter in the way you think, but he is a friend, and he's just not ready for a relationship, so please don't push him."

"Hmm, sounds like you're his keeper."

"Sage, he doesn't need a keeper, but I'd like to think that I'm his friend. So, just don't expect that he's going to welcome you with open arms. It might happen, but don't count on it."

"You know Elizabeth, I don't mean any harm, but do you really think you're up to the police reporter position? I mean, it's demanding, and when you think about it, do you really have the experience?" Sage asked, as a tone of cockiness that Elizabeth had never noticed from her before slipped through.

"Well, I guess we'll see. I won't know unless I try," Elizabeth stated. Feeling a bit perturbed with her so-called friend, she started for the door to encourage Sage to leave her office.

As Sage walked out the door she turned to Elizabeth, "Well, let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got it," and with that, Sage left.

As the door closed, Elizabeth took a seat at her desk wondering if she truly had what it takes to succeed in this field. She looked at her competition scenario and then glanced at her most recent newspaper assignment. The prospect of one caused her blood to pump through her veins, while the other made her seriously question her career choice.

Hoping that releasing her negative thoughts would bring her back to a place of only positive energy, Elizabeth pulled out her journal. She flipped to the next blank page, clicked her pen open and prayed that her words would flow…

"_**One of the hardest pills I've had to swallow this year was realizing that no matter how much I give of myself; no matter how much I love someone, things that are not meant to be, will not be. It hurts, but we should never let the downside of life make us bitter. I, for one, will refuse to allow the actions of others to turn my insides to ice, for to never feel, is to not exist.**_

_**Life is good, actually it's great, or at least it can be. We make it what we choose, taking the fruits of negativity and using them to feed the desire that occasionally sits dormant inside, simply waiting on that spark, that energy needed to move us.**_

_**It's okay to be sad, to cry, and show emotion for that's how we know that we are truly alive; that we feel deeply and fully. But sadness or disappointment in our own life should never be a reason to make others feel less important simply in order to make ourselves feel powerful. **_

_**We are human; we break, but are not necessarily broken. We make mistakes, but should never allow them to define us, nor should we allow the pain and sadness to rule our lives. There will be times when we will fight the overwhelming urge to give up. It's natural occasionally to feel at a loss; often that's what spurs our desire to pull ourselves out of the hole we've fallen into. **_

_**Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. Know that those things that show our weak side are also the same ones that make us stronger in the long run. From work to relationships and everything in between, life will occasionally be hard, throwing good, bad and ugly in our direction. We then have to quickly decide if we want to catch what is tossed our way, or do our best to dodge that proverbial silver bullet." **_

As the days passed, Elizabeth observed Rosemary's excitement and apprehension for their upcoming trip. She hadn't left Elliott with anyone, and as much as she wanted to go, she couldn't hide the nerves.

"If you don't want to go, that's okay. I don't know what it's like to be a mom, but I love this little guy as if he was mine, so you can cancel, and do it another time."

Rosemary was thankful that Elizabeth understood, but there really wasn't any reason not to go. Elliott was doing well, Elizabeth was quite capable of taking care of him, and Lee would most likely kill her if she cancelled. "We're going; we need some time alone just to be a couple again."

"Why don't you invite Jack over and you can cook dinner while we're gone."

"Why would I want to do that, Rosemary?"

"Because you like him and it would give you a chance to get to know him."

"One of the reporters at work is interested in him."

"What…? You'd better get yourself in gear, or he's going to be off the market."

"He's not a slab of beef, Rosemary. Besides, he's not ready; what am I talking about, I'm not ready either," Elizabeth stated before quickly adding, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, the detective that heads my group called and asked me out."

"What? Is that even proper? But then again, is he nice?"

"Nice enough, but I'm just not interested."

"Maybe not in him, but I know you and Jack is the kind of guy you need in your life." Watching as Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head, Rosemary continued, "Well, it was just a thought."

"Not one that you thought through that's for sure," Elizabeth commented as she walked over and kissed Elliott on the forehead, hugged Rosemary and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"It's Thursday night; I have class…" She mentioned as she opened the door and stepped outside. Before closing the door she turned back to Rosemary, "What time are you guys leaving tomorrow?"

"I guess it depends on when you can get away."

"I'm only planning to work half a day tomorrow, so I can be home by noon," she advised. Glancing at her watch she rushed off saying, "I'm going to be late…"

Elizabeth parked, grabbed her bag and ran toward the building. As she reached the door, it burst open with a rush of students on their way to their cars and the small restaurant up the road that was running several specials, $.25 chicken wings and $5.00 "Buckets of Brew."

"Sorry ma'am," one of the students yelled out as Elizabeth's bag was ripped from her shoulder and fell to the ground. No one stopped and the group continued on, looking much like a swarm of locusts, devouring everything in their path.

"Are you okay?" Jack exited the building behind the group, obviously not a member of the young partiers. He bent down to help her pick up her papers which were now scattered across the sidewalk. Observing her scour, he asked again, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly she smiled, "I don't know whether to be more upset because he called me ma'am, or that my quiz papers now have boot prints on them."

He brushed his hand across the papers removing a majority of the dirt, "There, almost good as new."

"Thank you Jack," she slipped the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "Well, see you soon."

"Hey, is Everett behaving himself?"

"Everett?"

"Detective Harris…Everett Harris."

"Why wouldn't he be?" she asked.

"No reason; I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't making you feel uncomfortable."

"Well, other than asking me out, I haven't had much contact with him."

"He asked you out? Are you going?" Jack asked, but then quickly realized, "I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

"I appreciate you watching out for me, Jack. Really I do, and I'd love to talk, but I am so late for class. Can we chat later?" She asked before rushing in the building and to her classroom.

"I guess we won't see each other if you're going to be dating him," Jack mumbled as he picked up his own belongings and headed for his Jeep. Sitting behind the wheel, Jack scowled, "Apparently you don't know everything about her, Lee."

The following day, Rosemary finished packing for herself and Lee, made certain that Elliott had everything he needed and sat down to make a few phone calls before Lee and Elizabeth arrived home.

Looking quite satisfied with herself, Rosemary smiled. "I think it's gonna be a great weekend," she whispered as she covered a pan of lasagna with aluminum foil and placed it in the refrigerator alongside a fresh made salad and a plate of garlic bread.

Rosemary cleaned up the kitchen, "All she needs to do is bake the lasagna and bread; that should be easy enough."

At her office, Elizabeth sat at her desk putting the finishing touches on her latest article, "The Best Mulch for Flowerbeds." She sent the finished article to her editor before, packing up her computer and rushing out the door.

She slipped her computer in her bag figuring that she could do some work this weekend on her article for the competition. Although she was adamant in her desire to participate, she couldn't help feeling as though there was no way that she would be selected over all of the other candidates. However, she was never one to give up, so giving it her best was all she knew to do.

Even with their suitcases at the door, and only being gone through the weekend, Rosemary had a difficult time saying goodbye to Elliott. After numerous hugs and kisses, and strong prodding by her husband, Rosemary and Lee headed out the door and toward his awaiting truck.

"Oh wait," Rosemary stated as she turned around to head back to the house.

Lee grabbed her hand, "Honey if we don't get going, we might as well stay home…and I'd really like to go."

She observed Elizabeth standing on the porch, "Hey, dinner is in the refrigerator. Put it in the oven at 350 degrees at 5:30, okay?"

"You didn't have to fix me dinner. I was just going to order a pizza."

"No, I made lasagna, salad and buttered bread. You just need to heat up the lasagna, and toast the bread."

"No garlic… what's lasagna without garlic bread?" Elizabeth teased.

Lee took hold of Rosemary's hand as she continued to call out to Elizabeth, "Sorry, I didn't have any garlic in the house."

"Yes, we do it's in the cab…ouch, what did you do that for?" Lee asked as Rosemary elbowed him in the side.

"Be quiet…"

He opened the door for her, "What did you do?"

"Nothing; garlic has always upset Elizabeth's stomach. I'm just trying to be a good friend," Rosemary responded.

Once they were out of sight, Elizabeth walked back into the house, grabbed a storybook, and took a seat in the rocking chair with Elliott. Not yet interested in books, Elizabeth rocked him back and forth, thinking of the day when he would love reading and being read to.

Following his bottle, a diaper change and a couple of trips up and down the hallway, Elliott was sound asleep. Elizabeth laid him in his crib, turned on the soft lullaby music, grabbed the baby monitor and slipped out of the room.

Elizabeth went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change, feeling the need to remove the formula that Elliott spit up in her hair and on her shirt. She slipped into her favorite pair of jeans with the stressed knees and a long sleeve white crop top. She combed out her hair and quickly swept it up in a French braid.

Feeling a bit hungry and realizing that since Rosemary took the time to make her dinner, it would be rude not to eat it, she popped it into the oven as per the instructions.

While flipping through a magazine, the doorbell rang. She rushed to the door hoping to keep Elliott from waking. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Jack, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a button down plaid shirt, holding a bottle of wine.

"Hi Jack."

"I'm surprised to see you. I thought you had a date with Everett."

"Why…?"

"Because you told me he asked you out, so I assumed its Friday night…date night."

"Well, I said he asked me out, but I didn't say that I accepted. Besides, my date tonight is wearing a onesie…" she laughed and he simply looked confused, somehow wishing for a mere moment that he was dressed in a one piece suit that snapped at the crotch.

"Well, I have the wine," he was excited to see her as he held up his arm to show the bottle of Pino Noir.

Surprised at how happy she was to see him, she responded, "I see that…why?"

"I see Lee isn't home yet, so I guess I'm early."

"Early for what?"

"Dinner; where's Rosemary; she called and invited me over for dinner tonight and told me to bring the wine." Again he held up his arm to show the bottle in his hand, "See, I have the wine."

"I see that and a nice bottle of wine it is, but…"

"But what?"

"Jack, Rosemary and Lee are on their way to New York City for the weekend. I'm taking care of Elliott."

"What…? WOW, I'm embarrassed; I must have misunderstood. I guess I have the wrong night."

Thinking about Rosemary's comments about the dinner she'd prepared and left in the refrigerator as well as the precise time to put it in the oven; she realized that there was no mistake. "Jack, you aren't mistaken, but I'm embarrassed to say that I think we've been set up."

Feeling her face blush, and knowing that it was a good thing that she couldn't get her hands on Rosemary at that moment, she continued, "I do have a pan of lasagna in the oven and you are more than welcome to stay…but if you have something else you need to do, I understand."

Jack smiled; for whatever reason, the night kept getting better, "Well it's a shame to waste this bottle of wine, and I have to say, the lasagna smells wonderful. So if it's okay with you, I'd love to stay."

She smiled, "Come on in," she stated as she opened the door wider so he could step inside.

"You look nice tonight," he stated.

The compliment caused her to blush, "Thank you. It's a definite improvement to my formula soaked shirt and hair, but maybe that's a bit too much information."

Jack put the bottle of wine on ice and sat at the kitchen table while Elizabeth pretended to place the finishing touches on their salad.

"So, how is your article coming along?" Jack asked.

"It's done, but I'm afraid to send it in too early. I figure I might want to add to it, change it, or maybe even throw it out." She laughed nervously as she tossed the salad, "but then again it may not make any difference," she looked in his direction and flashed a soft smile.

"Elizabeth, you're talented, and you should have faith in yourself. I don't know you that well, and I have faith in you," he stated. His voice was so soft and soothing that she had to shake her head slightly, bringing her back to reality.

With the lasagna heated and the salad ready, Elizabeth placed the buttered bread on a pan and slipped it into the oven. She pulled two wine glasses from the cabinet, while Jack did the honors of opening the bottle.

With their dinners plated and sitting across from each other, Elizabeth couldn't help but to notice the candle on the table. Rosemary never had candles on the table, so she had to assume that it was part of her plan to provide ambiance for their dinner. _**WOW, she's going all out… **_it remained unlit, as to take the lighter located conspicuously on the table, would be to make this seem like an actual date.

"So, what brought you back to Boston?" Jack asked.

"The ending of a relationship and needing to start fresh where I feel the most comfortable," she responded. "How about you? I know you're from Seattle, but what made you come to Boston?"

"The ending of a relationship and I needed to start somewhere fresh."

"WOW, we sound like a broken record. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be; it wasn't the relationship I was meant to be in, and besides, I wasn't devastated when we broke up, so that should say something."

Elizabeth laughed softly, "You know, people are always telling me how sorry they are that the relationship ended. But I respond that it wasn't the relationship I was meant to be in, so for them not to feel sorry for me."

"For me, I think what hurt the most was that she…"

"She what?"

"She slept with one of my brothers…"

"Oh my Gosh; she slept with your brother? That had to hurt…I'm so sorry!"

Jack laughed softly, quickly realizing that she misunderstood, "No not my literal brother, but my police officer brother."

She released a deep breath, Oh, your brother in blue? That still had to hurt."

"I think that was the worst part. I mean it's evident that Sophie wasn't the woman for me, but it's really hard to lose that feeling of brotherhood with the ones you work with."

"Is that why you left?" she asked.

"It is; I mean, I saw her around occasionally, and I simply blocked her number so we didn't talk, but Joshua and I were close friends, with the optimum word being 'were.'"

"But why Boston?" she asked.

"I think I just wanted a complete change; new people, new police department, and new opportunities."

Elizabeth held up her wine glass for a toast… "Here's to change and starting fresh," she stated as their glasses touched before they each took a sip.

As if on cue, Elliott began crying, requiring Elizabeth to momentarily excuse herself. She returned a few minutes later and took a seat with Elliott on her lap.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Would you mind grabbing a bottle from the refrigerator and sticking it in the warmer?" she asked.

"Certainly," he replied as he grabbed the bottle, did as she asked but wasn't sure how to turn it on.

Observing his confusion, she responded, "There's a button on the front; just push it."

"How long does it take?"

"Only about a minute," she replied as she watched him stare at the warmer as if he was waiting for it to boil.

As the warmer shut off, Jack took the bottle as he glanced around the counter.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"The thermometer…"

"For what?"

"To make sure the formula isn't too hot…"

Elizabeth laughed, "You haven't had much experience with kids, have you?"

"Actually…no."

Elizabeth got up from the table and handed Elliott to Jack, "Please hold him for a second." She took the bottle, shook its contents and then squirted a small amount on her wrist, "Perfect…"

"Thanks," she took Elliott from Jack and sat at the table. She offered Elliott the bottle and he eagerly accepted, practically drinking it down without taking a breath.

Jack sat across from her; he said nothing; he simply watched as she instinctively placed the child on her shoulder and proceeded to pat his back while rocking him against her body.

She held Elliott in her lap while she and Jack continued to chat. They seemingly talked about everything and nothing, but each one felt comfortable with whatever topic was on the table, simply enjoying the conversation.

With the baby's eyes drooping and sleep coming on quickly, Elizabeth excused herself, "I'll be right back; let me just put him to bed."

Ten minutes later, Jack heard a sound coming from the nursery. Quietly he walked down the hall, stopping to peek in the doorway. Elliott was resting in his crib as Elizabeth stood nearby, gently rubbing his tummy and singing as he drifted off to sleep…

"_**Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Auntie E's gonna buy you a mockingbird.**_

_**And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Auntie E's gonna buy you a diamond ring.**_

_**And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Auntie E's gonna buy you a looking glass.**_

_**And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Auntie E's gonna buy you a billy goat.**_

_**And if that billy goat don't pull,  
Auntie E's gonna buy you a cart and bull.**_

_**And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Auntie E's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.**_

_**And if that dog named Rover won't bark.  
Auntie E's gonna to buy you and horse and cart."**_

_**And if that horse and cart fall down,  
Well, you'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.**_

"You go to sleep little man; I love you…"

Before she saw him, Jack slipped back into the kitchen and began cleaning up and putting away the leftovers.

"Oh Jack, you didn't need to do that," she remarked as she grabbed a rag and wiped down the counter.

"You cooked; it was only fair that I clean."

"Well, to be completely honest, Rosemary did the cooking; I just heated it up."

Jack glanced at his watch; it was 11:30pm; the night seemed to fly by and he had to admit that he had a great time. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to overstay my welcome."

"Don't be silly Jack; I've appreciated the company," she stated as she folded her towel and laid it on the counter.

"I guess I'd better go," he stated as he started for the door.

Elizabeth followed him, opened the door and then stepped out onto the front porch. "Thanks for the conversation; oh and thanks for bringing the wine."

He smiled as he started down the steps stopping at the bottom and turning around to face her. "Elizabeth, this may be a bit presumptuous of me, and if it's too soon, please just say so."

She smiled at his nervousness as she watched him scuff his right shoe back and forth across the sidewalk, "What is it, Jack?"

"When Lee and Rosemary get back in town, will you go out to dinner with me?"

To be continued…

_**NOTE: To those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be a few pictures posted shortly that go along with this chapter. ENJOY…! **_


	5. Chapter 5- I Believe You

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 5- I Believe You  
**_

"I guess I'd better go," he stated as he started for the door.

Elizabeth followed him, opened the door and then stepped out onto the front porch. "Thanks for the conversation; oh and thanks for bringing the wine."

He smiled as he started down the steps stopping at the bottom and turning around to face her. "Elizabeth, this may be a bit presumptuous of me, and if it's too soon, please just say so."

She smiled at his nervousness as she watched him scuff his right foot back and forth across the sidewalk, "What is it, Jack?"

"When Lee and Rosemary get back in town, will you go out to dinner with me?"

She heard him; she was even surprisingly excited by the invitation, but she wasn't sure how to answer.

"Elizabeth…did you hear me?"

"Jack, I really appreciate you asking, but doesn't it feel like maybe it's too soon to jump out into the dating world again?"

He swallowed hard, "It's just dinner…"

Suddenly she felt embarrassed as her comment may have come across as if he was expecting more. She nervously smiled, "Can we do it as friends?"

He simply wanted to spend more time with her; he felt the need to get to know her, and as such, he was willing to do so on her terms, "Sure, that's fine. Could I have your number?"

Elizabeth stood on the top step and reach down, grabbing his phone from his hand. She called herself from his phone and then handed it back to him, "There you go…"

"Would you like to go out maybe after the competition is over?" he asked.

"What about next Friday night, are you available then?" she asked.

"Are you sure? I mean its fine with me," he mentioned without checking his schedule, "But the competition won't be over by then."

"Well actually, the first cut for the Police Reporter position will be done in the afternoon. We can celebrate, or you can keep me from jumping off the Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge."

Observing his look of concern she continued, "I'm just kidding Jack. If I make it to the finals, I have a thought of something I can do to hopefully help me stand out."

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"Oh, no you don't Detective Thornton; if I remember correctly, you're on a different team. I'm keeping this to myself."

"Is it safe? I mean you aren't planning to infiltrate a drug gang, are you?" he asked, thinking at the moment that it was a joke. Watching her expression he could tell that she was thinking. He climbed the steps and stood in front of her on the porch, "Elizabeth, seriously, you aren't…"

"No, no, no…nothing like that. I'm sure it'll be fine; don't worry about me, Jack."

Jack turned around and walked down the steps, "Too late" he whispered.

Elizabeth walked back inside and immediately pulled her computer from her bag. She took a seat on the side of her bed, "Hmm, infiltrating a drug ring?" Her brow furrowed, giving the suggestion a thought.

She pulled up several websites that discussed drug use, abuse, signs of use and treatment. "Well, it's a thought, but maybe I'll use it as a last resort."

She clicked the file which contained her article for the competition, reading it through thoroughly over and over again, assuming that there must be something she could do to make it "Pop."

Elizabeth thought about her education, prior employment, her adventures, experiences and people she'd met along the way which helped her reach this point in her life. As she pondered her move into the work force, fighting for acceptance, seeking approval from both men and women in the field, and pushing to be taken seriously, she realized that people were often expected to do practically anything for that one perfect story.

Selling out was often viewed as something you did in order to advance, but she could only assume that it was no different than in any other field. The abuse of power and position was not exclusive to the news reporting arena.

She thought about her upbringing, the morals and values that were instilled in her by both parents, her father's talks about integrity, and how he emphasized that "your word is your bond."

She knew that she was qualified, but she also felt pushed to justify her abilities and fight the assumption that as a woman she had "slept her way into the position." During her time at the Pittsburgh Press, while wearing Hayden's engagement ring, she dealt with whispers, innuendoes, and insinuations when she was brought in and given a highly sought after position.

Sadly, with the removal of the engagement ring from her finger, so was her name plate removed from her private office door, implying that she only had a position of prominence because of her imminent wedding, and had nothing to do with her abundant qualifications.

Elizabeth locked up the house and checked on Elliott before retiring to her room for the night. She changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed her bag from her dresser and slipped under the bedding.

She reached over and turned on her lamp, pulled her journal from her bag and contemplated life and it's mysteries before attempting to purge how she felt onto the blank page…

"_**My life, it's a matter of choices from the time I wake each morning until I fall asleep at night. Everything I do, from my emotions, my expectation, my thoughts, my perceptions, my assumptions, my prejudices, and my reactions will impact every single moment of my life. What I want for myself and how far I'm willing to go to get it is something that is determined by my moral fiber. **_

_**As I think of the competition and those competing, I can't help but to wonder how far some of them will go to be selected. Personal favors, sexual favors, bribery and blackmail, which will probably leave little room for ability, honesty and integrity.**_

_**Although I want this job; achieving it does not in and of itself make me successful. Being successful is to win the respect of intelligent people; to be appreciated by honest critics; to have the ability to find the beauty in others, and the heart to endure the betrayal of those who have claimed to love me. To know that I have somehow assisted in some small way to make this world a better place, that even one person has breathed easier because of something I've done, written or said, that…that is to be successful."**_

Across town, Jack sat on his sofa staring at the TV, but paying little to no attention to the program. He was aware that Elizabeth wanted the Police Reporter position, but their conversation led him to believe that she was planning something dangerous in order to obtain the perfect story.

He twisted off the top of a Corona long neck bottle of beer and sat it on the coffee table in front of him, trying his best to shake the visuals that were now clouding his thoughts. He sat on the edge of the sofa with his hands clasped and his elbows resting on his thighs telling himself that it was way too soon to get involved again. The truth was, when he left Seattle, he made a promise to himself that he would never get involved again.

Then he met her. It was a fluke. He wasn't expecting it; he wasn't looking for it, and if truth be told, she wasn't the type of woman that had previously caught his attention. The fact is that he'd never met anyone quite like her.

Elizabeth Thatcher was gorgeous, undeniably the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. However, she not only displayed outward beauty, but from the few times he'd been around her she exuded charm, grace, and an inner beauty that had never captured his attention before.

She appeared to be fiercely independent; a woman who seemed to speak her mind, and someone who by virtue of experiencing the same violation of trust as him, was not interested in a relationship.

Jack remained on the sofa doing his best to involve himself in the Criminal Minds TV show rerun, one of the few which he'd not yet seen. He used these types of shows to hone his imagination and detective skills, often laughing at how easy it was to pick the assailant, or scratching his head at how implausible the episode was resolved.

Although his eyes were on the TV, all he could truly see was her beautiful face, soft skin, and penetrating deep blue eyes. He could still hear her voice, smooth like melted butter, and he smiled when he thought about her soft, bubbly and joyous laugh.

But being friends was all she wanted to be, and if he thought about it that was probably all that he could handle at the moment. There was no sense in rushing anything; if it was meant to happen, it would.

Lee and Rosemary returned on Sunday night feeling refreshed and more in love than ever. "Thank you so much, Elizabeth. Your gift was just what the doctor ordered," Lee stated before stopping and apologizing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring doctors into this; it's just a saying, but I know you don't want to be reminded of Hayden."

"Lee, it's okay. Hayden was a part of my life and I have to accept what happened. I just need to be more careful next time," Elizabeth stated as she helped Rosemary inside with her luggage.

"But there will be a next time…maybe with Jack?" Rosemary inquired as she held her sleepy son in her arms for the first time in several days.

"I don't know; he did ask me out," Elizabeth remarked as she carried a suitcase down the hall.

"Whoa, wait…he asked you out? When, where…?" Rosemary held Elliott with one hand and grabbed Elizabeth's arm with the other.

"Maybe in a week or so, but don't get too excited, we're just going out as friends for right now."

"Elizabeth, you have to get back out there, and there's no one better to get back out there with than Jack."

"So, you're on Team Jack, but why? I mean, you know less about him than I do. What makes you so certain that he's not going to hurt me?"

Rosemary walked passed Elizabeth and pulled her into the master bedroom. "Elizabeth, I can sense these things. He's just an all around nice guy. Besides, Lee told me that he was the one who stood up for the underdog in high school. I think it's worth giving him a chance."

"I didn't say I wasn't going, but I'm just cautious; besides, he has baggage too. I would think that he'd be leery about starting anything new," Elizabeth stated as she started to walk out of the room. She turned around, "How about this, you leave us alone and let us find our own way. I'm a firm believer in the saying 'if it's meant to be, it'll be.'"

Before Elizabeth slipped out into the hallway, Rosemary commented, "But you will give him a chance, right?"

"We'll see…"

A week passed and Elizabeth spent her days at work writing about the Boston social scene; who wore what dress the best; who in the elite scene was getting married, and even though Pyracantha bushes produce berries which contain miniscule amounts of a cyanide-like compound, they are not poisonous…why?

Her evenings were spent writing and re-writing her contest article eventually returning to its original content and format. Although she found herself fretting over the article, its substance and worth, she knew that there was truly nothing she could do to make it better and her hand still shook as she pulled up Baxter Morris' email address. She attached her file and included a short comment in her email…

_**Dear Mr. Morris:**_

_**Attached please find my article for the Police Reporter position. I would like to thank you for offering this opportunity.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Elizabeth Thatcher**_

She hesitated several times before pushing the button to send; then screamed "ABORT…" but quickly realized that she was too late.

Elizabeth sat and stared at the screen on her computer. She suddenly realized other points of interest that she could have included, but took a deep breath and repeated, "What will be, will be."

Jack texted Elizabeth every few days, wanting her to realize that he was still around but not wanting to appear pushy. The fact was, she looked forward to his text, which usually came late in the day, and she found it to be a great distraction from her writing assignments which desperately lacked excitement.

The next week began; Jack and Elizabeth were each looking forward to their Friday night "Friend's Date." However, if truth be told, Elizabeth was looking forward to it much more than she'd anticipated.

Jack sat at his desk finishing up several reports that for one reason or another had been left incomplete. He couldn't concentrate, finding his eyes glancing out his office window thinking about his next occasion to see her. He pulled out his phone and just to let her know he was thinking of her, he sent her a text…

"How's ur day going…?"

"Pretty good. Turned in my Sunday feature article today."

"What's it about? I can't w8 to read it…"

"Right, I'm sure. U don't have 2 say that…"

"I kno I don't have 2, but it's true. Very thought provoking…"

"Stop teasing me…"

"I'm not. What's it about…?"

"Whether it's best to unroll ur toilet paper from the top or bottom…"

"Oh, well I'm a top man myself…"

"TY 4 sharing. A bit TMI, but thx…"

"I'm sure it's good…"

Jack sent out a second text, "How is ur contest article coming along…?"

"I sent it last week; nothing to do but fret over it…"

"I'm sure u did a gr8 job…"

Hoping to take Elizabeth's mind off the article, he sent out a second text, "Hey, where would u like to go 4 dinner on Friday nite…?"

"U pick. I'm fine w/ anything."

"Squid…?"

"Anything but that…"

"Sushi…"

"Or that…"

"LOL…u pick…"

"What about the new Italian place on Hanover Street. I've heard its good…?"

"Sorry, I don't eat Italian…"

"Oh WOW…OK, how about McDonald's…? We can sit out in the kiddie playground & watch the children play…"

"Elizabeth I'm kidding. Italian is perfect…"

"OK, gr8…"

"I'll call u 2 set a time…"

"Talk 2 u soon, bye…"

"Bye…"

As they each put their phones down on their respective desks, their smiles seemed to be painted on their faces. They knew that the date was as friends, but then again they each knew that in order to be something more, you need to be friends first.

It was now Tuesday evening, Jack walked into Lee's Hardware store to chat with his friend and to pick up a box of light bulbs, or a 3-prong plug. Sadly when he walked into the store, he couldn't remember.

Lee was on the phone having a discussion with Rosemary, "Do you need it right now? Because I'm alone in the store so I can't leave yet."

Jack walked up to the counter and seeing it as a chance to possibly see Elizabeth, he offered to bring whatever she needed to the house.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked.

"I have no other plans. What does she need?" Jack inquired

"She promised the church a new vacuum cleaner and I was supposed to bring it home at lunch time, but I got slammed," Lee advised Jack before returning to his conversation with Rosemary. "Honey, I know I promised, but I got busy…I told you I was sorry."

"I'll take it to your house," Jack offered.

Lee smiled and mouthed "Thank you." He returned to his conversation with Rosemary, "Honey, I have it right here, and Jack will bring it by."

Lee loaded up the fancy Oreck Commercial vacuum cleaner into Jack's Jeep, "Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver."

As he turned to walk away, Jack slipped inside his vehicle and Lee turned back around, "Hey, did you need something when you came in?"

"No, just in the area and wanted to stop in and say hi," he replied before shifting his Jeep into drive and pulling away.

Rosemary was loading her car when Jack pulled up. "Thank you so much. I hate telling the church I'm going to do something and then not following through."

Jack glanced toward the house, "She's inside if you want to go see her," Rosemary stated as the front door opened and Elizabeth stepped outside with Elliott in the baby stroller.

"She's watching the baby for me; gotta go." Rosemary turned toward Elizabeth, "I won't be late."

"Take your time; Elliott and I are fine," Elizabeth responded.

Jack walked toward the porch watching as Elizabeth seemed a bit perplexed. "What are you trying to do?"

"I didn't think this one through. I guess the stroller should have been down on the sidewalk before I put Elliott in it," she advised.

"Here, let me help you," he stated as he climbed the steps, took hold of the strolled and carried it down to the sidewalk.

"WOW, you came along at just the right time. Thank you so much," she stated with a bright smile that was beginning to, against his better judgment, melt his heart.

She took hold of the stroller and started down the sidewalk, stopping after a few steps to turn back to face Jack. "We're going for a walk; would you like to go with us?"

"If I'm not intruding…"

"Oh right Jack; I have so many important things to discuss with Elliott; please, if you have the time, I'd love for you to join us." Suddenly realizing that she sounded a bit desperate she added, "I mean, only if you don't have anything else to do."

She did it again; that smile drew him in every time, "Thank you. I'd love to go."

She pushed the stroller as they walked down the tree lined street eventually ending up at the park. It had been a beautiful day, and was now late afternoon as they took a seat on a bench in a beautiful field. The sun beginning to set was certainly more for Jack and Elizabeth as Elliott slept through the adventure.

"I love it here," Elizabeth commented as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "The smell of flowers and the fresh air, it just clears my mind. When I need to think, I take a walk here. I've even stopped off here from work; I've sat on a bench while the kids play, and I tune everything else out. Even with all the noise, it can be my quiet place."

Jack looked around, "It is a beautiful park." He took a deep breath, wondering if he should continue, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, is something bothering you?"

"Well, when I made the comment about you infiltrating a drug ring, you didn't immediately tell me 'no.' You won't do anything dangerous, will you?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, wanting to make certain that she answered truthfully. However, just as Elizabeth opened her mouth, an elderly couple walked by. Holding hands, they stopped to admire Elliott.

"Honey, that reminds me of us when we had Henry," the gentleman mentioned.

"You make a beautiful family," the elderly woman commented.

Before Jack or Elizabeth could respond, the woman continued, "Enjoy this time; they grow up so fact." She bent down to look into the stroller, "Your mommy and daddy make a beautiful couple."

Her husband took her hand and glanced in Jack's direction, "We've been married over 50 years, and she will always be the most beautiful woman in my eyes. You'll know what I mean when you and your beautiful wife reach that milestone."

As the couple walked away, Elizabeth wiped a tear that slipped down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"That is so beautiful. He still looks at her like she means the world to him," she turned away as she watched them continue down the sidewalk. She turned back to look at Elliott, "That's what I want and I can't settle for less."

Without thinking, Jack took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You shouldn't have to."

As her blue eyes met his hazel ones, her heart seemed to stop beating, and she was suddenly lightheaded. She pulled her hand away, "Uh, maybe I should get Elliott back home so he can get ready for bed."

Glancing in the stroller Jack responded, "I think he's already there," as they both admired their best friends' sleeping baby. "Would you please answer my question…?"

Elizabeth began pushing the stroller toward the entrance of the park with Jack right beside her. "I'm sorry, what was your question?" she asked, knowing full well what his question was. She was simply stalling for more time to formulate an answer.

"You said that if you made it as one of the finalists that you had some thoughts of something you could do to make your article stand out."

"Oh right, and you asked if I was going to infiltrate a drug gang; interesting thought by the way."

"Elizabeth, it was a joke, but now you have me worried. You aren't going to do anything dangerous, are you?"

"Jack, I won't do anything to intentionally put myself in danger."

"You know, you really aren't answering my question and I feel no better than I did before."

"Jack, I don't know what you want me to say. I want this job, and if I get to the finals, I'm going to fight for it. Can we talk about something else?"

He just watched her; words wouldn't come to mind. He was worried about her and he didn't really understand why. As they continued their walk back to the house, questions were asked and answered, providing each one with more of an inside view into the other.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" she asked trying her best to change the direction of the conversation.

Jack thought for a moment before answering, "I enjoy sports, music, traveling when I can, camping and fishing," he replied. "How about you, what do you like to do?"

She answered quickly, "I enjoy walking on the beach, singing, so I guess I love music, writing, and reading. I went camping once, and really enjoyed it, fishing not so much. I actually like fishing; I find it relaxing, but putting that bloodworm on the hook is gross. I had a worm latch on to my finger when I was a kid and I still remember being scared."

"Well, if you ever go fishing with me, I'll be sure to bait your hook for you, okay?" he smiled.

She smiled, "Okay, but I'm going to hold you to that." She casually glanced in his direction wondering why she could feel so comfortable around him when they had known each other for such a short amount of time.

Elizabeth rolled the stroller up the sidewalk to the front porch steps. Jack removed Elliott from the strolled and handed him to Elizabeth. She stood back and watched as he picked up the stroller with all of its bells and whistles, and effortlessly carried it up the steps.

"Thank you, Jack," she stated. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked.

Elizabeth giggled, "Rosemary and Lee allow me to have boys over…"

"Does that happen often?" he asked.

"No, actually not since I came back to Boston, oh wait, except for the other night when you came over," she replied.

"Yes, I'd like to come in," he stated as he took the house key from her hand and opened the door.

"There's wine in the refrigerator if you'd like some. I'll be in the den as soon as I change him and put him to bed."

Jack walked into the kitchen, found the wine glasses and the wine and headed into the den.

Elizabeth put Elliott to bed and came back to the den where she found Jack on the sofa with two glasses of wine sitting on the coffee table. "No assumptions," he stated as she walked in and took a seat. Each one was within an arms length of the other.

They drank the remainder of the bottle of wine he'd previously brought as they talked about current events, concerts they'd gone to, including the one they attended together at the festival, and her upcoming move. Jack offered to help, which she appreciatively accepted.

Then their conversation took on a more personal tone…

Elizabeth began, "I still find it hard to believe that both of our relationships ended in infidelity." Before Jack could add anything, she continued, "Why can't people just be honest? I mean if he didn't love me, he should have just told me."

"Some people, I think, just aren't capable of caring for us the way we need. Maybe he loved you in the only way he knew how, but it's just not what we want or need, or deserve," Jack theorized. "It doesn't make it right; it just makes it the way it is."

Feeling comfortable she asked, "What do you want, Jack? I mean, what are you looking for in a relationship?" She was unable to stop the words but somehow between thinking about asking the question, and actually formulating it, she realized that it may not be appropriate, "I'm sorry; if that's too personal you don't have to answer."

Feeling uncharacteristically more comfortable with her than he thought possible, he answered, "I want to be happy. I want to trust the woman I'm with to know that I'm the one she wants; that I'm the only one she wants. You know, in a relationship I think you have to be all in, give it everything you have, because I just don't think there is a halfway."

Elizabeth appreciated his candor and decided to provide some of her own, "You know, I sit and think about what happened every night when my room is dark; was I not enough for him, or was I too demanding or too forgiving, or too accepting, or too noncommittal."

"What do you mean, noncommittal? You were engaged, right?" he asked.

Elizabeth glanced at her left hand and the finger which once held the large engagement ring he'd given her, "Yes, we were, but maybe it was God's way of protecting me, because I never set a wedding date. Just the fact that I said 'yes' scares me, because it's evident that I didn't really love him or I'd be married by now, or devastated over the loss of the relationship. Truly I'm not missing him, I'm upset because of the lies, and how what he did has made me mistrust so easily."

Elizabeth glanced around the room, "You know, it worries me even more that I would make that kind of decision and not really feel… oh I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"I understand what you mean, Elizabeth. Just remember, you shouldn't have to change to make it feel right with someone. You're perfect just the way you are, and if a man doesn't realize that, then he's not the one for you."

She smiled, "That's nice of you to say, Jack, but no one's perfect."

"Maybe not in the literal sense, but you are perfect at being you."

She couldn't argue with his logic, "Thank you, Jack. You didn't propose to… Sophie was it?" she asked.

"Yes, her name is Sophie, and no, we weren't engaged. Actually, I've never been engaged."

"Well," she reached over and patted his arm, "At least you know what you want."

"I'm sure if you think about it, you know what you want too…" he quickly added.

She took her hand back and picked up her glass of wine. She looked into his eyes and for some reason she felt safe. She knew that she'd set the boundary at friendship, partly because she assumed that was all either of them could honestly handle given their ruptured relationships.

However, the more they talked, the more comfortable she felt. "I can't say that I know what I want, but I know that I don't want to wonder if what he tells me is true; I don't want to worry that on a night when he's working late, is he really at the office," her eyes were fixated as she looked into her glass of wine while her index finger rubbed around the rim of the glass.

She looked up and caught his eyes, "Jack, it all comes down to trust and honesty, and I don't want to doubt his word when he says that I'm his first thought in the morning, his last thought at night, and his continuous thought throughout the day."

Her head lowered as she released a soft laugh. Looking back in his direction she softly added, "I know that no man is going to think about me all day…"

"_**I wouldn't be so sure," **_he thought.

Elizabeth continued, "But if he said that he did, I'd want to believe him."

He smiled and she seemed to melt. This was the one thing that made her uncomfortable; she believed what he said, and that scared her, for she wasn't expecting to feel this way especially after their disruptive second meeting.

Rosemary and Lee pulled into the driveway nearly simultaneously, walking into the house together to find Jack and Elizabeth laughing in the den. Realizing the late hour, Jack excused himself as Elizabeth walked him to the front door.

"Are you worried about Friday?" he asked.

"What, having dinner with you?" she replied.

"Well, I was actually referring to the announcement of the finalists, but okay, dinner too," he clarified.

She was actually enjoying her time with him, and had forgotten about the announcement of the finalists. "I'm looking forward to spending time with you, Jack. So, I'm not concerned about dinner, but now that you mention it, I am worried about the contest. I'd really like that position."

"You are a talented writer, Elizabeth. If this doesn't happen for you, it just means that something bigger and better is waiting in the wings," his words seemed to calm her.

"I guess I'll see you on Friday. Are you coming by the office for the announcement?" she asked.

"I'm planning to. Do you know what time they expect to announce it?" he walked out the front door but turned around waiting on her response.

"No, I'm not even sure how they are planning to do it."

It was now Wednesday evening, Elizabeth and Rosemary sat at the table sans Lee who was working late.

"Jack and I are going to that Italian restaurant on Hanover Street Friday night," Elizabeth stated as she pressed her fork into a serving of freshly fried squash.

"Oh they had the chef on the Mid-day Boston TV show yesterday," Rosemary mentioned. "The food looks scrumptious. They showed some pictures of the restaurant."

"So what's it like?" Elizabeth asked.

_**Very intimate seating, and there were flowers and candles on the tables, **_was what she should have said. However, what she said was "It looks nice; a friendly atmosphere."

"Good, because I'm the one who suggested it, and I don't want it to appear like I'm ready to jump his bones," _**although he does have some very nice bones.**_

"Oh, while I'm thinking of it, would you mind watching Elliott on Saturday and possibly until Lee gets home from work?" Rosemary asked.

"Of course I don't mind; is everything okay?"

Well, my mom hasn't been feeling well and I wanted to drive down to see her, but with Elliott having been so sick, I don't want to take the chance on him catching anything," Rosemary explained.

"Of course, I completely understand. It's no problem at all; I don't have any plans anyway."

"Well you might after you and Jack go out on Friday night," Rosemary teased.

"We'll see, but please, no pushing…" Elizabeth stated as she got up from the table and started to clear away the dishes.

Elizabeth turned to Rosemary, "Will you take a look at a few of my dresses and tell me which one looks less desperate…"

"Desperate…? Elizabeth, you are far from desperate, but I'll be glad to give you my opinion."

The two women walked down the hall and into Elizabeth's bedroom. She opened her closet and pulled out her selections for Friday night. "Now, I know you want Jack and me to hit it off, but I'm going for the friend effect, okay?"

"You're making a mistake, but okay."

The first dress fell just below Elizabeth's knee. It was an off white color with ¾ length sleeves and burgundy flowers with greenery throughout.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that was the design for my drapes in our old house."

"Okay, well what about this one?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled out a black and white floral print dress.

Rosemary laughed, "I think my grandmother has that same dress." Rosemary jumped up and pulled a blue maxi dress from Elizabeth's closet. "This one; this is it…"

"Uh, no its not," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed it from Rosemary's hand. This was a dress that Hayden gave me, and I haven't worn it yet.

"It's beautiful," Rosemary gushed.

"It's low-cut, see-thru, slit up the sides and there is basically nothing in the back. Truly this screams desperate…" Elizabeth stated as she hung it back in the closet.

"It doesn't scream desperate, but it does yell, come and get me. I think Jack would too…" Rosemary giggled, causing Elizabeth to join in.

"Okay, so that's a 'no.' What about this one?" she asked as she pulled out a dress with a white bodice and a dark blue skirt with flowers that started around the mid thigh and wrapped around the hi-low hem of the skirt. There was a belt which matched the floral design which added to the contrast between the top and bottom.

"Well, I'm still in favor of the see-thru blue one, but if you are against it, I guess this one will do," Rosemary stated as she rushed out of the room to check on a crying Elliott.

Thursday afternoon, Elizabeth's phone rang. Seeing Jack's number flash up on her screen, she smiled.

"Hello," she answered as if she didn't know who was calling.

"Hi Elizabeth, this is Jack. How are you today?"

"Oh hi Jack; I'm doing well, and you?"

"Doing better now," assuming that he meant because he was talking to her she blushed, thankful that they weren't on face time. "Tomorrow night, is 7 okay?"

"7 is perfect. I'm looking forward to it. Rosemary said that the restaurant is supposed to be very nice."

"Great, I'm looking forward to it too."

"I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye…"

As she hung up her phone there was a knock on her office door. She walked over, and opened the door, "Oh, Hi Detective Harris."

He stepped inside the office and closed the door. "Elizabeth, I think we've gone over this before; please call me Everette."

"I'm sorry, but I'm in the habit of calling those in positions of authority 'Mr.' I'll do my best to remember that. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to slip in and see how you were doing with your article. You remember it's due by 6pm tonight."

"I sent the article in the other day."

"You didn't ask me for any help," he commented as he stepped closer, invading her personal space.

Alarm bells went off in her head as she stepped back, "To be honest with you, I didn't feel like I needed your help, but thank you anyway." She felt his hand on her arm as he stepped even closer.

His hand rubbed up and down her arm as she felt a sense of nausea settle in the pit of her stomach. Feeling herself pressed up against the wall she could smell alcohol on his breath as they shared the air between them.

He leaned in and whispered as she felt his lips brush across her ear, "I can help you much more that you're aware, or I can be your worst nightmare."

She said nothing. Stunned, she felt herself choking on her breath, as words tried to fight their way out.

"I know people in high places and if you want this job, I can get it for you."

"I prefer to get the job based on my talent," she responded, her voice was sharp but quivered.

His eye brows arched as he leaned closer, "I'll bet you're quite talented too."

"Please just leave…" she didn't know why she was so scared. She was in a building with plenty of people, but somehow she didn't want anyone to know.

As her heart pounded and her knees began to crumble he continued, "We can help each other out… Of course, you'd have to do something for me. You know, you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours."

Elizabeth was fairly certain that from the moment he put his hand on her arm that she was no longer breathing. She saw him in front of her, but it was as if she blacked out. The next thing she knew, her hands were bracing her against the heating unit, he was walking out of her office and she felt as though she was going to vomit.

Initially she wasn't even certain if she'd said anything to him, that is until the recent memory of her calling him a "PIG" and pushing him away from her flashed in her head.

Elizabeth sat at her desk, her hands shaking, her heart pounding and her tears falling. She pulled up the police department on her computer looking for the proper chain of command and where a complaint should be filed.

As she clicked from page to page, there were multiple citations and other awards bestowed upon Detective Everette Harris throughout his twenty year career. It was evident that he was well respected and she suddenly felt cold inside. _**Who's going to believe me?**_

Elizabeth drove home, walked into the house and straight to her bedroom. She was unaware that Rosemary was following her down the hall as she closed the door, impeding Rosemary's further progress.

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"I don't feel well. Can we just talk later?"

"Oh okay, do you need anything?" Rosemary responded, hearing Elizabeth's sobs through the door.

"No thank you…"

Elizabeth changed into a pair of sweat pants and an oversized sweatshirt. She curled up into bed and did her best to fall asleep assuming that tomorrow she'd realize that it was all a dream.

Sadly every time she closed her eyes, Everette's face popped into her head; his breath, which smelled of stale cigars and alcohol permeated her room and she was again left in tears.

Later that evening, Rosemary knocked on Elizabeth's door, "Hey, are you awake? I brought you some soup and crackers."

"No thank you. I don't care for anything."

"Are you okay Elizabeth?"

Rosemary observed Elizabeth's red eyes and tear stained cheeks, "You aren't sick, are you?"

"I just don't feel well. Would you just leave me alone? I'll be fine; I just need some time."

"What happened? This isn't like you."

"Rosemary, why are men such pigs?"

"What happened Elizabeth; are you talking about a certain man in particular? Oh no, did Jack do something?"

"No, but I'm beginning to think that all men are alike."

"Please tell me what happened," Rosemary begged.

"It's not worth talking about."

"Please…"

"I have a headache and I just want to sleep."

"Okay, will you tell me tomorrow?"

"Yes, we'll talk before I go to work…"

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning…just know I'm here to talk to if you want," Rosemary offered.

"I know that, thank you," Elizabeth watched as Rosemary left and she was again alone.

The next morning Elizabeth dressed, grabbed a cup of coffee and thankful that Rosemary hadn't come out of her bedroom yet, she headed for the office. She wasn't certain why she even went in this morning as her mind was certainly not on her work. She had barely made it to her office when her phone rang…

"Hi Rosemary."

"Are you feeling better? You ran out while I was in the shower. You promised to talk to me this morning."

"Yes, I know…sorry. I'll be fine; hey, I have to go," she lied, implying that someone was in need of her attention.

She sat in the quiet of her office staring at her phone. She was having dinner with Jack tonight, but she just didn't think she could do it. She knew that Jack and Everette worked together, and as far as she knew they were Brothers in Blue, a bond that should be very difficult to break. After all, _**why would he believe me? Why would anyone believe me?**_

She reached for her phone and sent Jack a text…

"Not feeling well. Need to cancel dinner. Sorry…"

Jack was in the middle of a suspect interview when the message came through. He did his best to finish as quickly as possible, being more concerned about Elizabeth cancelling their "Date" than he was the Mercedes that became part of a chop shop operation.

Forty five minutes later he called her. His name flashed on his screen only this time she wasn't happy to see it. She stared at her phone as it seemed to incessantly ring. Finally it quieted, only to chime a few moments later signifying a text…

"R u OK…? I can bring u some soup…"

She didn't want him to think that she snubbed his call, but would so quickly answer his text, so she chose not to immediately answer him, figuring that ending it now would most likely be in their mutual best interest.

She closed down her computer seeing the file for the competition pop up on her screen. She was proud of her work, and desperately wanted the position, but not enough to throw her morals and values aside. Nothing was worth lowering herself to that level.

She walked out of her office and out of the building knowing in her mind that she would not be the person picked from her team to move forward to the finals.

"Elizabeth they're announcing the finalists in an hour," Stacy Compton, a secretary, and one of Elizabeth's friends called out as she stepped out the door.

Elizabeth stepped back just inside the door, "I'm going home, but I know whoever gets selected will be very deserving."

"Elizabeth, I think it'll be you; you're the most deserving," Stacy walked up and whispered.

"I kinda don't care anymore…" Elizabeth hugged Stacy before walking outside to the parking lot and disappearing in her Mazda Miata.

She drove around the city as her thoughts shifted from her article to the man who was assigned to help guide her through the process. Her contacts with him had been unnerving at best, which simply reinforced the idea that men are only after one thing. She'd like to think that Jack was different, but he was a man after all.

Jack rode by the Boston Herald building but not seeing Elizabeth's car in the parking lot he assumed that she wasn't feeling well and had stayed home, or he had simply missed her car among the masses of vehicles. He went inside for the announcement of the finalists, finding that it was simply announced by a notice on the bulletin board in the main hallway.

He stopped and read the announcement of finalists…

Sage Roberts- Group 1  
Elizabeth Thatcher- Group 2  
Edward Hightower- Group 3

Jack assumed that there was a typo and Elizabeth and Edward were simply flip flopped in their groups. He congratulated his group finalist, Sage, who invited him out for a drink to celebrate.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have plans this evening." He no longer did, but he wasn't interested in Sage romantically.

Jack searched the area for Elizabeth, obviously more excited about her advancement than he was with Sage, his group finalist. He thanked the other applicants in his group and encouraged them to keep pursuing their dreams.

On his way out of the building, he was caught in the parking lot by his Captain. "Hey Jack, some of us are going to the firing range. Why don't you come with us?

Realizing that he apparently had nowhere else to go, he agreed. Jack climbed into his Jeep and followed the group to the range.

Jack arrived to a full parking lot, walked into the Moon Island Boston Police Firing Range, ready to satisfy his required department issued firearm practice. However, his heart wasn't really in it as all he wanted to do was to talk to Elizabeth and find out why she cancelled their dinner date.

"Hey Jack," Everette called out. It's like old home week… Halperin, Smithson, and Drake are here too," he stated noting that the range was also full of officers from many nearby cities.

As Jack walked out onto the firing range, he observed the three homicide detectives standing in a line, with sound protection earmuffs in place, and firearms in hand. Jack and Everette stepped back inside to wait for them to finish.

"What, no date tonight? It is Friday after all," Everette asked.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing," Jack replied.

Everette glanced up and down Jack's body. Noticing his impeccably pressed khaki trousers, and dress shirt, "Hmm, you weren't wearing that earlier today; who are you trying to impress? Do you have the hots for someone, Jack? Maybe Detective Smithson? I mean, Annie is quite a cutie. I'd ask her out."

"First of all, I don't need to impress anyone, Everette. Also, you may need to take the time to learn a little something about your co-workers. I don't think that Jimmy Smithson would appreciate you asking his wife out."

"Well, there's a woman who interests you, I can see it; hell Jack, I can smell it; you're dressed up and wearing expensive cologne. You must have been blown off."

Everette observed Jack's expression, "That's it. Some girl blew you off. Well you know there's plenty of fish in the sea. Just look around; there are even beautiful girls here."

"Everette, why is it that you're always ragging on me? Have I done something to offend you?"

"You're a nice guy," Detective Annie Smithson commented as she walked inside and found herself in their conversation. "It eats him up that people like you."

"Smithson, you don't know what you're talking about. Don't you wonder why he's dressed up, maybe who he's interested in?"

"Well, I have to say that he looks nice and she's a lucky lady," Detective Smithson stated as she gathered her belongings and walk out to the parking lot.

"So, who is it, Jack?"

"I don't discuss my private life."

"Who is she?" Everette continued to push.

"What part of I don't discuss my private life do you not understand?"

"Well, I sure don't mind discussing mine," Everette boasted.

"That's evident." Knowing that he had already asked Elizabeth out, Jack inquired, "What happened with Elizabeth Thatcher?"

"What do you mean?"

Knowing the answer, Jack asked, "Did you ask her out yet?"

"No, I was just kidding you Jack. You know she's not my type," Everette responded.

_**I thought if they were breathing that they were your type. **_"What is your type," Jack asked for future reference.

"Hmm, I'm all for party girls; you know, the ones that don't take things seriously. I don't see her like that, do you?" Everette laughed.

"What do you mean? What things are you talking about?"Jack asked, but not certain that he really wanted to know.

"You know, I get irritated with women who can't take a joke or get offended so easily."

"Did you do something to Elizabeth?"

"No, why…did she say something? If she did, she's lying."

"No, but would there be a reason for her to say something?" Jack asked, clearly confused because he'd texted and had spoken to Elizabeth recently and she'd said nothing.

Everette released a hard breath as he shook his head back and forth, "Nothing I can think of."

Everette quickly moved on to disparage her abilities as a writer, "I don't see her as having what it takes to make it in news reporting; especially not dealing with some of the people we come in contact with."

"What are you talking about? Have you read anything she's written? She writes beautifully," Jack jumped in with both feet, feeling the need to support her.

"No I haven't, but I just don't think she'll do what's needed to get the story. I don't see her sacrificing, if you know what I mean, to get it," Everette seemed to ramble, causing Jack to wonder what he was referring to.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Everette. I for one wouldn't want her, or anyone else for that matter, endangering their safety for a story. It's just not worth it."

"Well, I don't want anyone getting hurt either, I just thought she would be willing…oh never mind; she's not what I thought, so I actually traded Maura one of her people for Elizabeth."

"What…you traded her? Man, this isn't the NFL Draft. Why didn't you give her to me; I would have taken her in a heartbeat."

"Give her to you…? You do have a thing for her, don't you, Jack?"

"Wait, no I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just meant that she could have come to my group."

"Well, it's too late; Maura and I switched people yesterday. You have a lot of faith in her to not want her, but I'll bet you $50 bucks that she doesn't make it out of the initial round," Everette suggested.

"Everette, you must not know… she did make it into the finals."

"So what's going on between you two?"

"Elizabeth and I are friends…just friends, but I'm concerned about her. Unlike you, I have faith in her abilities to win, but I'd never make a bet on her."

"Jack, go ahead and fool yourself, but your interest in her is not just professional, and you know, that's okay, but I'm telling you, you won't get her," Everette stated as if he had inside information on the type of man Elizabeth was interested in.

Jack knew Everette was right; he was interested in her. However, no one could have been more surprised than he was at how simply meeting her had affected him emotionally.

Everette laughed, "I mean, who wouldn't want a good looking woman on their arm? But you know Jack; you can date them without getting to know them."

"Why would you want to go out with a woman if you don't want to get to know her?"

"Man Jack, you're different."

Jack turned and looked at Everette. He didn't understand what he'd done to cause this "Brother in Blue" to have it in for him. They'd had no cases together; they'd only known each other for a short while, and as far as he was aware, there was no bad blood between them. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked wishing now that he'd never stepped foot on the firing range.

"You can't tell me that even as her friend, you haven't wanted to get her into bed," Everette snickered as he held up his fingers making the quote sign when he said the word "friend."

"You know, you are literally a pig, and that's probably the nicest word I can come up with to describe you. That's the main reason why you don't have a long term girlfriend," Jack remarked.

"I don't really want one, but if you're so nice, why aren't you hooked up with someone? Oh that's right; you weren't man enough to hang on to Sophie."

"Where did you hear that? I haven't told anyone at the precinct about my breakup."

"It's a small world, Jack. My last name is Harris. My mom's maiden name is Allen…"

Suddenly it made sense, "You're related to Josh?"

"My first cousin. Oh, and just so you know, he's moved on," Everett advised.

"Moved on…?"

"Yea, he's not seeing her anymore."

Jack turned and walked toward the door leading to the parking lot, but stopped and turned around to face Everette, "What's wrong with you and Josh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Neither one of you have any moral character," Jack angrily remarked as he shook his head, and turned to leave without waiting on a response.

"Where are you going?"

Thinking of his plans for the evening he smiled, "It just so happens that I'm having dinner with Elizabeth tonight." Jack pushed open the door and walked outside. _**Well I was having dinner with her. It's not a complete lie.**_

As the door closed Everette yelled out, "I knew you had a thing for her." He turned around and headed out to the firing range. He didn't consider it a great loss; sure Elizabeth was gorgeous and would certainly look nice on his arm, but he didn't like the fact that she couldn't take a joke and "She's not worth my time."

Jack was irritated; he was irritated at Everette for having such a callous view of women, irritated at himself for allowing Everette to goad him, angry that men like Everette made women question the motives of all men, and disappointed that he had even brought Elizabeth into the conversation.

Jack rode by Lee's house and was surprised when Elizabeth's car wasn't there. He stopped and rang the bell wondering if something was wrong.

"Hey Jack," Rosemary called out as she opened the front door and invited him in.

"Is Elizabeth okay?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well last night, but something just seemed odd about her. We were supposed to talk this morning, but she got up and went to work. Jack something's not right."

"She went to work? I was there this afternoon and I didn't see her."

"I guess she didn't make it to the finals. I would think that she…"

"She did make it, and we were going out to dinner tonight, but she sent me a text saying that she had to cancel."

"She did make it? Hmm, where is she then?"

"Is there any place that she likes to go?" he asked. Before Rosemary could answer, he stated, "Never mind; I think I know where she is."

"I'll find her," Jack stated as he turned and started down the steps. He stopped and turned around, "I didn't do anything to upset her, did I?"

"If you did, she didn't mention it to me."

Jack drove to the park in the back of the complex. Oddly the parking lot was empty except for a blue Mazda Miata which brought a hesitant smile to his face.

He walked out into the park and found her sitting at a picnic table, her head resting on her folded arms. "Elizabeth," he called out. She didn't move and he started running towards her. "Elizabeth," he called out again, louder this time.

She lifted her head; she was startled as she observed him running towards her, and she quickly began to wipe her eyes.

He stood on the opposite side of the table, "What's wrong."

"Nothing; it's nothing for you to worry about." She turned away from him.

"You made it to the finals…"

"I don't even care, Jack. It's not important anymore."

Knowing how much she wanted this job, he knew something had to have happened. "Please tell me what happened."

She said nothing; she simply looked off into the distance.

"Okay, if you just want to be quiet, I'll sit here with you and we'll be quiet," he stepped over the bench and took a seat.

She looked at him and began crying again.

"Elizabeth, I know we don't know each other well, but this isn't like you. Please tell me what happened; let me help."

She wiped her eyes again, "Why is it assumed that you can't get ahead in this word without…" she stopped.

"Without what?"

"Giving it up, you know, doing it, putting out…oh, I don't know what people call it now, basically I scratch your back and you scratch mine."

Jack knew exactly what she was talking about, and it angered him that someone put her in that position. "Who was it, and what did he do?"

"Jack, you don't need to get involved. I guess women just need to be used to the fact that no one seems to think we have a brain. Apparently I can't get anywhere in this world without sleeping around.

"Who implied that? Certainly not me…"

She looked into his eyes and suddenly things started to fall into place, "Was it Everette?" he asked.

As her tears began to fall again, he knew he was right. "What did he do; tell me."

"I'm not going to tell anyone Jack. I have no witnesses, and people like that make their move when no one else in around. He's a decorated police detective; I'm just a girl who wanted a job." Through her sobbing breaths she continued, "No one will believe me."

"I believe you," he stated as he felt himself becoming misty-eyed.

"Jack, I know the brothers in blue thing is strong. No one will go against him."

"Well, brothers in blue are supposed to have a strong bond, but I'm here now in Boston getting away from one who slept with my girlfriend. And, ironically, Everette is his first cousin, so although I wanted to start over where no one would know anything about my break up, surprisingly everyone already does. So please, tell me what happened…did he physically touch you?"

"He…he…" every time she looked in Jack's direction the emotions overpowered her.

"Let me get you home. I'm going to go take care of him."

"No…I don't want you getting into trouble fighting my battles."

"Okay, let's do it together."

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I'm going to take you to talk to my Captain."

"No, I don't want to see Detective Harris…"

"You won't, and I'll be with you. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?"

She said nothing but simply shook her head up and down.

An hour and a half later, they were walking out of the police precinct. Paperwork had been filed, and Jack's Captain assured her that he would handle the situation immediately.

Jack drove her back to the house and walked her to the front door. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. Thank you for everything."

"I didn't do anything."

"You believe me, and you've shown me that you aren't like most men. For that, I thank you."

"I'll call you tomorrow and check on you, okay?"

"Okay, thank you…"

Elizabeth walked inside and was inundated with questions from Rosemary. The questions came so quickly, and no time was provided for her to answer. Finally Elizabeth just held up her hands…

"I'm fine. Detective Harris… he made a pass at me, and suggested other things. Jack went with me to the police station and I've filed a complaint, so can we just leave it at that?"

"Will you talk to me if you feel like you need someone? I mean if you need someone other than Jack."

Elizabeth smiled softly, "I will."

As Elizabeth walked back to her room, Rosemary called out, "See, I told you Jack was one of the good guys."

"I'm beginning to believe you…"

The following afternoon Jack sent her a text…

"Didn't call in case u were resting. Feel like pizza 2nite…?"

"I'm watching Elliott for Rosemary…"

"I can bring it and we can eat at the house…"

"OK, anything but anchovies…" she requested.

"What about Elliott…?"

"What about him? I can't send him 2 spend the nite somewhere…"

"Not wat I meant. Does he need anything…?"

"Jack, he's a baby. His bottle is fine…" she responded but felt bad that she'd assumed that he had plans for them to be alone.

"OK, is 7 2 late…?"

"No, perfect…"

"C u then…"

Several hours later, Jack sat in his Jeep, taking several deep breaths before starting the engine and heading for Regina's Pizzeria. He may not have handled the situation appropriately, or as per protocol but Everette deserved what he got, and Jack certainly felt better.

Forty five minutes later, and after taking some time to cool down while waiting on his order, he was walking out into the parking lot with a large pizza, ½ supreme (without onions just in case), and ½ ham and pineapple.

He pulled into Lee's driveway at 6:45, breathing a bit easier, but still angry about the entire situation. He walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Elizabeth shut off her workout video, and grabbed a fussy Elliott from the playpen and headed for the front door. As she opened the door, she saw him, dressed nicely, and then glanced down at her own attire, "Jack, you're early."

His heart pounded and he nervously smiled when he observed her standing with her hair up in a sloppy ponytail, wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a grey loose fit workout shirt. "I'm sorry; it didn't take me as long to get the pizza as I thought. Do you need me to come back?"

"Of course not; would you mind holding Elliott while I take a quick shower?" she asked.

"Sure, let me just put his down," he walked in and headed for the kitchen where he placed the pizza box on the counter.

She walked with Jack into the den and once he was situated in the recliner, she grabbed Elliott's bottle from the warmer and handed it to Jack, "Here you go."

"Whoa, wait…you didn't say anything about feeding him. I haven't done that before. Do I need to do anything?"

"Just hold him in your arms and he'll suck on the bottle. When he's done, here is a diaper…"

"I need to change him?"

She giggled at the thought of taking care of a baby scaring him. "No Jack. I'm going to put it over your shoulder and once you finish feeding him, put him over your shoulder and burp him."

Seeing him swallow hard she continued, "You've seen me do it? It's easy, but I'll probably be back before he finishes eating."

Jack wondered how it was that Elliott seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms and rested so comfortably against his chest.

With the bottle finished and several burps delivered with luckily no formula expelled, Jack had Elliott up on his shoulder as he began rocking him. Suddenly he recalled a song that his father used to sing to him and his brother. He closed his eyes and softly sang…

_**The Dream Man's coming on a train of cars**_

_**With moonbeam windows and his wheels of stars**_

_**So kiss your Mummy and kiss your Pa**_

_**Then all aboard you little ones**_

_**The railroad track, it is a railroad bright**_

_**That runs right up into the starry night**_

_**So come you little ones, have no fear**_

_**The Man in the Moon is the engineer**_

_**Hush! here comes the Dream Man**_

_**Hush! here comes the Dream Man**_

_**Now you children, run up the stairs**_

_**Put on your nighties and say your prayers**_

_**And ride with Mr. Dream Man**_

_**Until daylight comes again**_

_**And see all the wonders of Wonderland**_

_**On the Dream Man's train**_

_**Hush! here comes the Dream Man**_

_**Hush! here comes the Dream Man**_

_**Now you children, run up the stairs**_

_**Put on your nighties and say your prayers**_

_**And ride with Mr. Dream Man**_

_**Until daylight comes again**_

_**And see all the wonders of Wonderland**_

_**On the Dream Man's train**_

Elizabeth heard him singing as she walked through the kitchen toward the den. She stopped and smiled as she listened to his soothing voice, the kindness seemingly exuding from every note. What a beautiful voice he had; he seemed to have such a gentle soul.

She slowly walked into the den and observed Jack rocking back and forth in the recliner as he patted Elliott's back. Elizabeth was smiling until she observed a tear slip down his cheek, "Jack… are you okay?"

Her voice startled him as he wiped his face with his free hand, "I'm fine. He's finished eating, and he burped three times."

"You have a beautiful voice; I don't think I've ever heard that song before," she mentioned.

"My dad used to sing it to my brother and me."

"That's a nice memory. You must really miss your family," she responded.

Jack glanced down, "My dad passed away years ago, but yeah, I do miss my mom and my brother."

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me take him from you." Elizabeth picked Elliott up from Jack's shoulder and placed him in the playpen, "Are you ready to eat?"

"Sure;"Jack stated as he stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "You look really nice…" he stated as she stepped out in a pair of black chino pants, a red satin blouse, and her hair in a French braid.

"Would you like to eat here in the kitchen, or in the den; there might be something good on TV," she asked.

"If its okay, I'd like to eat in the kitchen so we can talk," he suggested.

_**Hmm, a man who wants to talk; that's a nice change… **_she thought. "Okay, the kitchen it is. Would you like a beer, soft drink, tea or water?"

"I'll take tea," he replied before stepping into the den and pulling the playpen to the room opening so they could keep an eye on Elliott.

"Are you sure you don't want a beer?"

'No, tea is fine."

Elizabeth placed the plates and two glasses of tea on the table. She opened the pizza box…"No way," she excitedly remarked.

"What is it," Jack asked as he glanced into the box.

"How did you know this was my favorite kind of pizza?"

"You said anything but anchovies, so I assumed that you like supreme."

"No, the ham and pineapple one; that's my favorite. Wait, is it your favorite too?" she asked.

He smiled, "So, I guess you want me to share my pizza with you."

"I do," Elizabeth giggled as she picked a piece of pineapple from the pizza. "Besides, that would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

His heart skipped a beat leaving him lightheaded. He watched her beautiful rosy lips open as she bit into the flavorful pineapple piece. "Help yourself," he stated as he placed two slices of the ham and pineapple pizza on her plate, and he ate the supreme.

"Jack, I'm sorry; I don't want to take yours…"

"No, you can have it; I like supreme too," he stated as he placed her pizza preference in the recesses of his mind for future reference.

With pizza on their plates, they took a seat at the table. Elizabeth bit into her slice, "Mmm, this is so good."

With his slice of pizza in his hand Jack changed the subject, "So, did you get any rest?"

"I did, thank you. Oh, what's your schedule next week?" she asked wanting to take him out to dinner to thank him for everything.

"Well, as it happens, I'm free most of the week…"

"Are you on vacation?" she asked.

"Sort of…"

Feeling a sense of dread, she asked, "Jack, did you do something?"

He smiled, "Something that apparently was a long time coming."

"Jack, what did you do?"

"I had a discussion with Everette."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Everette and I had it out."

She hadn't noticed before, but Jack's knuckles were bruised and scuffed, "Jack, I asked you not to do anything to get you into trouble."

Jack smiled, "Please don't be mad with me. It felt good to put him in his place and well worth my three day suspension."

"What happened to him?" she asked.

Jack seemed quite proud of himself when he responded, "Besides his black eye, he's on an extended suspension until they investigate the allegations further."

Hearing the front door opening and seeing Lee throw his keys in the dish on the buffet in the dining room, Jack stated, "It's late. I'm going to leave so you can get some sleep," he stood up and started to walk through the house with Elizabeth right behind him.

As they stood at the front door, Elizabeth said, "Jack, I'm sorry about everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad that I could help somehow."

Elizabeth stepped closer and hugged him, catching him off guard. She backed away, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Jack swallowed hard. "Elizabeth," he took a deep breath not certain if it would be considered pushing, which he'd promised he wouldn't do. With nothing to lose, he continued, "I know that men may not be on your list of favorites right now. I just want you to know that I find you to be a bright, beautiful and independent woman; you are so brave and I admire you."

Elizabeth blushed, never before having had a man, other than her father, tell her that he admired her and she wasn't quite sure what to say. She simply smiled and allowed him to continue.

"I know that I asked you out to dinner, and you want to go as friends. Just know that I'm fine with that, but…"

He stopped and she picked up where he left off, "Jack with what you've been through, doesn't it scare you to be more than friends with someone? I mean, to open yourself up to possible heartache?"

"Elizabeth, what scares me more is to have the possibility of something good but then refuse to take the chance. To answer your question, maybe I'd be concerned if it was just someone; you're not just someone, you're someone special."

Jack walked back to Elizabeth, leaned in as his lips lightly brushed across her cheek, "Just think about it…"

To be continued…

_**NOTE: For those of you who are members of the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be several pictures posted shortly.**_


	6. Chapter 6- She's Just His Sister

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 6- She's Just His Sister**_

Jack walked to his Jeep, his heart pounded as his hand gripped the door handle. He turned around and caught her eyes, and she did it again; she smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay…" he yelled out as he opened the door.

"I'm going to church in the morning," she responded.

"So am I. Would you like to go together?" he asked.

"You don't even know what church I go to," she laughed.

"It doesn't matter…" he simply smiled. "Okay, what church do you go to?"

"First Baptist Church; where do you attend?" she asked.

Wanting to say that's where he attended as well, he quickly realized that lying was not the way to start their possible relationship. "Ruggles Baptist Church out on Beacon Street."

"That's a beautiful church. I've always wanted to attend a service there. Wait," she stated as she stepped off the porch and walked over to him, "I have an idea…I'll go with you tomorrow, and if your available, you can go with me next week, okay?"

"Sounds perfect. What if I pick you up around 9?" he suggested.

"Aren't I out of your way? I can meet you there if you like," she offered.

"I'd rather come by and pick you up. So is 9 okay?" he asked.

"I'll be ready," she replied before she turned around and walked back toward the porch.

"Have you heard anything from Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked Lee when she walked back inside, finding him holding Elliott perched on his hip while eating a piece of pizza from the box Jack had brought.

"She's coming home tomorrow afternoon. I have to work all day, do you mind taking care of Elliott until she gets home?" Lee asked.

Knowing how much Lee and Rosemary had done for her in the past, she certainly didn't have the heart to tell him 'no.' "Of course, I'd be glad to."

She walked back to her room, changed into a pair of flannel shorts and a t-shirt, slipped under the covers and picked her phone up from her bedside table to send Jack a text…

"U aren't going 2 want 2 c me n e more…" she pushed send before she was finished writing her message. Scrambling, she tried to write out the rest of it, hoping that he would not read the first message before the second one posted. She wasn't fast enough.

"What…?"

"Sorry, Rosi won't b home till L8 and Lee has 2 work. I have Elliott…"

"Bring him. They have a nursery…"

"I don't have a car seat. It's n Rosi's vehicle…"

Not wanting to give up time with her, he texted, "I'll bring 1. B there at 9…"

"U have a car seat? Anything u need 2 tell me Jack…?"

"No secrets, no kids, but I'll get 1 from the office…"

"Get 1; u will get a kid from the office…?"

"Ha-ha no, a car seat. I'll get 1 from the office…"

"Oh, r u sure; don't want 2B a bother…"

"Positive; C U 2morrow…"

"OK, C u 2morrow…"

"Sleep well, Elizabeth…"

"U 2 Jack…"

Elizabeth reached inside the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out her journal. So much had happened; so many emotions, thoughts, and feelings had consumed her and she needed a way to make sense of it all…that is if sense could be made of it all.

She took one cleansing breath, opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. Her thoughts were a jumbled, racing, hodge podge of nothing, yet everything. She clicked her pen open and did her best to identify, clarify, justify and understand her rapidly moving thoughts, feelings and emotions.

"_**I honestly understand that everything does happen for a reason. Often we don't know why, and can only assume in many cases that we were stupid, failed to think through the situation and/or simply made a bad decision. I have made my fair share of those, but thankfully the Lord saw fit to have me learn from my mistakes as opposed to being devastated by them.**_

_**I've allowed myself to be drawn into situations, neglecting to see the warning signs, or I've chosen to disregard them. I have no one to blame but myself. I've trusted too easily, accepted promises as if they were gospel, and I've assumed that everyone has good and honorable intentions. Where do I draw the line? How do I know that the kindness of others is just that…kindness, and not some game that's played to achieve some unknown, unseen and selfish goal?**_

_**My experiences are just that…mine. As a result of the good, the bad and the ugly, I have moved through life hopefully accepting the negatives with dignity, taking pride in my accomplishments and being ever so thankful for the strong values and morals instilled in me by my parents. **_

_**I am who I am, and the choices I've made have brought me to this point. I don't apologize for my past mistakes as each and every one of them has had an impact on my direction in life. Those who don't know me, I mean really know me, my trials, tribulations, joys and successes, assume that everything comes easily. They are often unaware of the struggles I've fought through, devils I've encountered, and shattered trust that has enveloped me.**_

_**In the absence of knowledge we tend to jump to conclusions. We make assumptions about people, situations, practically everything that we don't understand, often based on prior experiences. Unfortunately when we assume, we also then believe. Ask questions; communicate effectively, for misunderstandings lead to gaps in relationships which are often difficult to mend.**_

_**I want to trust, but I'm scared. I want to let someone in; I want to love and feel loved, but is it ever possible to know someone well enough that losing control over your feelings and emotions seems right, liberating, and leaves you complete?**_

_**I have to be honest; I personally think that I'm difficult to love; well, possibly not to fall for, but to stay with. I feel at times as though my insides are hollow, with a hard outer shell made of morals and values that very few understand. On the occasion that someone has cracked my shell, the trust is either violated or I refuse to give it a chance. I believe you're different; I can't explain why, but I believe that you may be able to break my outer shell, and I have to admit that although I'm excited by the prospects, the thought of that terrifies me." **_

As she closed her journal she realized that she was attending a contemporary service at her church, whereby she felt comfortable in a pants suit. However, she was going to church with Jack and she needed to wear a dress, one that was suitable for the occasion.

She flew out of bed, looking for just the perfect dress, hoping that it even existed in her closet of clothes. Sadly the first dress she came to was Rosemary's choice for her "friend" date with Jack.

"Definitely not appropriate for church; I'd be struck by lightning before I made it through the front door," she whispered before returning it to the closet. She moved hanger after hanger after hanger, saying 'no' after each dress was pushed to the back of the closet.

Staring at her clothes, she suddenly remembered a dress that her mother had sent her almost a year ago. "Hopefully it's still in style," she whispered as she pulled the box from the shelf.

Opening the box, she found a beautiful mint colored lace dress and a pair of beige pumps. She pulled the dress from the box and prayed that it and the shoes would fit. Generally the clothes her mother picked out for her were not her favorite apparel, but as she slipped it over her head she was surprised at how much she actually liked it. There was a tank dress underneath with lace on top, and it actually gave her the feel of an Easter outfit, quickly realizing that _**it will have to do. **_She felt much like Cinderella as she slipped her right foot into the first pump. It fit much like it was made especially for her, as did the left one as well.

She walked down the hall…

"Whoa, where are you going?" Lee asked as he rocked Elliott in the recliner.

"Does this look okay? I mean, does it say 'she's desperate, or she just left a convent?"

Lee broke out laughing, "Well, is doesn't scream desperate to me, and a convent…I don't see that either. It's a beautiful dress. So where are you going?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but Jack invited me to church tomorrow and…" the look of confusion on Lee's face stopped her so she quickly explained her plan. "I'm taking Elliott with me; Jack's church has a nice nursery. Is it okay?"

"Oh, it's perfectly okay; I appreciate you taking him, but his car seat is in Rosemary's car," Lee advised.

"I know; she was supposed to leave it, but she forgot. I guess she was just trying to get to her mom and wasn't thinking," Elizabeth responded. "Jack is going to bring one."

"Jack has a car seat? He doesn't have any kids, does he?"

"No, he's going to get one from work," she advised.

"What, a kid?"

"No Lee, a car seat," she laughed realizing that she'd made the same assumption. "So, does this look okay?"

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful. You'll take his breath away."

"Okay, thank you," she stated as she started to walk out of the room. Stopping before she reached the kitchen she turned around, May I ask your opinion?"

"Sure, what can I help you with?" Lee offered.

"Well, do you think it's too early for me to start dating again?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, sit down," he suggested as she took a seat on the sofa, an end table separated them. "I love you like a sister, and the way Hayden treated you, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had started dating around while you were still with him," he stated as he lovingly held Elliott in his arms. "Don't look at me like that; I know you wouldn't have, but Elizabeth, you need to move on, live your life and I can tell you Jack is a great guy. I'd swear on my life that he won't let you down."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you; I guess it's just scary to open up to someone new. I mean…if I'm honest, I have to say that there's something about Jack. Did you know he got suspended for three days, oh wait, I just found out so you wouldn't have known."

"Suspended…? Suspended for what?" Lee held Elliott but stopped rocking. "That's definitely not like Jack."

"Didn't Rosemary tell you?" she asked assuming that Rosemary wouldn't have been able to keep from spilling the news.

"Tell me what?"

"You know that we were broken into groups for this contest thing…oh, and by the way I made it to the finals."

"Congratulations; I know you're excited."

"I really am. Well, I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait, you didn't finish telling me about the groups you were broken up into; what happened?"

"I'm sorry…squirrel moment. Anyway, Detective Harris was my…I guess you'd say he was my mentor, or helper, whatever. He came to my office and…"

"What's wrong, Elizabeth," Lee asked as her initial excitement over talking about Jack, quickly disappeared and her eyes began to water.

She swallowed hard, "He made some inappropriate suggestions to me as to how he could help me win the police reporter position."

Lee started to rise from the recliner, "He did what?"

"Lee calm down; we've taken care of him and the situation. Apparently Jack did a little more than I wanted, and I'm so sorry he was suspended. But Lee, I have to say that it feels good knowing that Jack stood up for me."

"So how did Jack get suspended?"

"He believed me, Lee. I was at the park and he came looking for me, and he believed me."

"So what happened?"

"I don't know exactly what happened, but apparently he got into a fight with Detective Harris."

"Did he get hurt?"

"Who, Jack or Detective Harris?"

"Jack…"

"His knuckles are scraped up and I suspect he may have a bruised rib, but he won't admit it."

"You did turn him in, didn't you?" Lee's tone was very firm.

"Jack did that with me too. Detective Harris is on suspension while they investigate."

"WOW, I've missed a lot lately. But that sounds like the Jack I know. He really came through for you. I told you, he's a good guy," Lee stated as he shook his head in disbelief.

As Elizabeth started back down the hall Lee commented, "Bring Elliott to the store if you and Jack are doing anything after church. I don't want to interrupt your time with him."

"He didn't say anything about after church, so I'm sure we'll be fine," she replied as she walked back into the room, leaned down and kissed Elliott on the forehead.

Elliott looked in her direction and laughed. "I'm going to find something else to wear."

"Elizabeth, he has gas; he wasn't laughing at you. I think you look really nice."

"Thanks Lee, but I know I have something else in my closet," she stated as she headed down the hall to her room.

She pulled off her "Easter dress" and stood in the doorway of her closet in her bra and panties praying that she could find something appropriate to wear. "This is what I get for forgetting to pick up my stuff from the cleaners. Oh wait…"

She moved the hangers down the rack as she pulled the perfect dress from the closet. She slipped it over her head, and liking the fact that it fell just below her knee, she claimed this one the 'winner.'

The following morning, Jack was up early, showered, shaved and dressed in his nicest 3 piece gray suit. He rushed out the door, grabbing his Bible enclosed in its personalized zippered cover on his way out.

Elizabeth showered, dried her hair and pulled it up on the sides with clips. She woke Elliott, fed him breakfast, cleaned him up and looked for something appropriate for him to wear.

Dressed in a fresh diaper, Elizabeth found a pair of blue shorts and suspenders with an adorable shirt with trucks on it. He appeared happy until the shirt went on and at that point he began screaming, which drew Lee into the nursery from the kitchen.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Apparently he doesn't like this shirt," she replied.

"Okay, watch this…" Lee grabbed a small brown derby hat from the dresser and a blue polka dot bow tie from the closet.

The next thing Elizabeth knew, Elliott was hamming it up for Lee's iPhone camera. "Oh my gosh; that is adorable, but I need to get a shirt on him."

Lee played with Elliott for a few moments, removed the derby and bow tie, slipped on the shirt, and handed him to Elizabeth. "There you go. He and Rosie usually play a bit first."

Jack pulled into the precinct parking lot before 8am, strolled through the entrance as if nothing was different and headed for the storage room.

He rummaged through the room, careful to stay clean, but not finding a car seat he walked back out to the front desk.

"WOW, who gets the benefit of this look?" Janelle, the front desk secretary asked.

Embarrassed by the compliment he blushed, "I'm on my way to church."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on suspension," she asked.

"I am, but I didn't even think about that. I don't plan on staying."

"Jack, I know it's none of my business, but I heard you were suspended because of a fight you got into with Everette Harris. Is that true?" she inquired. Although the precinct was fairly empty and no one was out in the entry area, she still whispered.

"Yes, that about covers it."

"Well, it's about time he was put in his place," her whispering continued.

"Why are we whispering?" he asked.

"It's embarrassing…"

Jack stepped closer, "Did Everette do anything to you?"

Her glance dropped to the desk. "Janelle, if he did something to you, or made you feel uncomfortable, you need to tell the Captain. He suggested some inappropriate things to my friend, and that's why I lost it with him."

"Jack, my husband doesn't even know," she stated as he observed a tear slip from her eye.

"You shouldn't feel like this, and he shouldn't feel as though he can get away with it. Did he hurt you?" Jack asked.

"He never touched me; it was simply insinuations, suggestions of what he'd like to do to me," she stated, her voice even softer, and the smile that was present when Jack entered the building was now gone.

"I'm sure that it's difficult to talk about, but trust me, you won't truly be able to put it behind you until you talk with someone, hold him accountable," Jack encouraged her to tell her story to the captain, in hopes that Elizabeth's encounter with Everette would hold more weight.

Janelle picked up the phone and dialed an office extension, "Hi Captain, would it be possible for me to speak with you today before I leave?"

Jack stood quietly as Janelle listened to the Captain's response.

"Well, yes sir something is wrong. I just need to talk with you about Detective Harris." Janelle's eyes scanned the front desk as the Captain responded.

"Yes sir, he did, but I was too afraid to say anything. Someone reminded me that I won't be able to move forward until I hold him accountable, so may I talk with you?"

"Okay sir, thank you."

Janelle hung up the phone, "He'll be out here in a few minutes, so you'd better get out of here. I don't want you getting into more trouble.

"By the way, what were you looking for?" she inquired as a soft smile began to return to her face.

"A car seat; where do we keep them?" Jack asked as he went through the closet behind the desk.

"Car seat? I don't think we have any. A woman came in last week to have her car seat set properly and the officer found that hers was defective. I think that's were the last one went," she advised.

"I need a car seat; where can I get one at this time of the morning?" he asked, getting nervous that his plan to spend time with Elizabeth was blowing up in his face.

"I have my husband's truck or you could use mine. Wal-Mart is open 24 hours. They sell them," she stated as she pulled up Wal-Mart on the computer.

Jack ran his hand vigorously over his face, feeling overwhelmed by the number of car seats available. "Which one is the best?"

"Well, as with everything, the most expensive is not always the best," she stated as she scrolled through the list of possibilities. "This one is good," she stated as she pointed to the screen. "No wait, it isn't in the store. Oh, this is the one I have and I love it. It's in the store."

As Jack turned to walk out the door she stopped him, "Hey, when did you get a baby?"

"I don't have a baby, but I'm taking a woman to church with me and she…"

"You're dating a woman with a baby? Whoa Jack, watch out because exes can be bad," She offered.

"No, she doesn't have kids, she's watching a baby for some friends of ours," he explained.

"Hmm, so you're dating now? The women in the precinct are going to be upset to hear that," she teased.

"Stop it, and no, I'm not dating her, _**I'm hoping that status changes though," **_he thought just before walking back outside.

Jack had a mental picture of the car seat in his mind as he walked into Wal-Mart and back to the baby section. He was the only man in that section and felt much like a fish out of water.

There were six different car seats on the rack. Feeling pushed to make a selection and get to Elizabeth's in time he grabbed one of the first seats he saw. Seeing him looking somewhat confused, a female sales associate asked, "Do you need some help?"

"I'm trying to get a car seat, but you have so many here, I'm not sure what to get," he replied.

"How old is the baby?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but if it helps, he's about this big…" he held his hands about two and a half feet apart.

"I'm assuming that it isn't your baby."

"Oh no, no it's not mine, but I need a good one," he stated as he kept browsing the rack.

"This Graco Extend2Fit is a good one," she advised as she pointed to it at the other end of the rack.

"Someone told me to get the Nautilus one; sorry, I'm not sure what brand, but I remember Nautilus; I just don't see it here."

"Nautilus…I'll bet you work out and that's why you remember it," she stated with an engaging smile.

She was an attractive woman, and he appreciated her assistance, but she didn't hold a candle to Elizabeth, so he just smiled and kept looking.

She pulled out her hand held computer and plugged in the information for the Graco Nautilus 65 3-in-1 Harness Booster Car Seat. "It says that we have one, but I don't see it out. If you'd like, I'll be glad to check the stock in back."

Knowing that he was pushed for time he responded, "Are you sure this other one is good?"

"Yes and it's very popular with new mothers too," she replied.

Jack grabbed the box from the shelf, "I'll take this one. Thank you for your help."

He rushed to the front check out, finding himself standing in a line to pay for his purchase. $185 later, he was securing the seat in his Jeep. He threw away the box and was on his way.

He pulled up to Lee's house at 8:58, thankful that he wasn't late, and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and turned around to glance out on the street. He heard the door open and he quickly turned around.

There she was, beautiful as ever, wearing a dark blue, round neck skater dress with seven decorative buttons down the front and two patch pockets. She had on a pair of beige pumps with 3" heels which brought her nearing to his eye level.

He swallowed hard, "You look beautiful, Elizabeth. Do you need any help with Elliott?"

"I can grab him, but would you get his bag, it's on the chair over there," she asked as she pointed into the living room.

"Sure," he responded as she disappeared only to return a moment later with Elliott in her arms.

She grabbed her Bible off the entryway table on their way out the door. When Jack opened the door to the Jeep, Elizabeth saw the car seat. "WOW, that's a nice car seat for you to just have hanging around the precinct."

Pretending that he didn't hear her he didn't respond. He certainly didn't want to lie to her, and he wouldn't, but he also didn't want her to know that he had to go out and buy one.

She placed Elliott in the car seat and snapped him in. "This is a really nice car seat. It reminds me of the one that Rosemary has," she stated as she stepped back, only to reach inside to grab a piece of paper under Elliott's leg.

Glancing at the paper she looked up at Jack, "You bought this, Jack?"

He released a hard breath and lowered his head.

"Jack, you didn't have to do that. $185, WOW, I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad; I can donate it to the precinct in case someone else in need comes in," he advised.

"You need to keep it in case we have Elliott…" she suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry; I'm assuming that there will be more times after this."

"Elizabeth, I think I've made my intentions clear; I do want to see you, and I'll be glad to do it under whatever conditions you feel comfortable. I just want to get to know you," he stated as they stood together at the open door of his Jeep.

"Jack, I…"

"You what?" he asked as his heart began to pound.

"I enjoy spending time with you. I feel…safe with you, but I just feel bad that you needed to buy a car seat. Let me pay you back…"

"Absolutely not," he was adamant. "We'll hang on to it and we'll have one if we have the pleasure of Elliott's company in the future."

Jack closed Elliott's door, and then opened the passenger side for Elizabeth. She slipped inside, snapped her seatbelt and sat with her Bible on her lap and her hands crossed on top.

Once they reached Ruggles Baptist Church, Jack found a parking place and was opening Elizabeth's door before she had unsnapped her seatbelt. Jack opened the back door and Elizabeth reached in and pulled Elliott from his car seat.

With the small child perched on her hip, Jack and Elizabeth walked into the building looking much like a happy family. He took her down to the nursery and stood outside the crowded room while Elizabeth made arrangements for Elliott's care.

"Did you know he was married?" Felicia Carpenter asked her dear friend, Dakota Rosen as they stood down the hall from the nursery.

"No, he doesn't wear a wedding band, but then that woman, I mean I guess his wife isn't wearing one either. That is just so disappointing…and she's pretty too," Dakota replied.

"Well, with neither of them wearing rings, maybe it's his sister," Felicia stated as she hoped that he was not involved with his church companion.

"Yeah, let's go with that; she's just his sister…" Dakota agreed.

Jack was standing outside the nursery when Mrs. Callahan approached. She was 75 years old, had been married to her husband, Howard, for 55 years before he passed away three months ago.

"Jack, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing well Mrs. Callahan; how are you?" he replied.

"I had no idea that you were married much less that you had a baby."

"Oh, no ma'am, it's not my baby…"

"Oh, I see," she stated as a look of disapproval covered her face.

"No, Elizabeth and I aren't married," he attempted to explain, but simply made the situation worse.

"I had no idea…"

"No ma'am, the baby belongs to our friends; we're just watching him. Elizabeth and I are just friends…"

She leaned in, "But you'd like it to be more, wouldn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

Possibly due to the fact that she wore a hearing aid, which was apparently not working well, her whisper was much louder than he'd anticipated, "I can see that look. My Howard had that look when we first met. It lasted until the day he died. I pray that you're that lucky, son. She's beautiful and I hope it works out for you."

Elizabeth walked out the door; he quickly excused himself from Mrs. Callahan before she said anymore, and they headed for the sanctuary. They took their seats as Elizabeth glanced around, surprised at the number of casually dressed parishioners. She flipped through the church bulletin, taking note that the hymns selected were very familiar to her. However, then she came to the sermon… "Healing a Broken Heart."

"You picked a great Sunday to bring me to church. Look at this," she stated as she pointed to the sermon title.

"I'm sorry; I had no idea."

She smiled, "That's okay; maybe I'll learn something."

Jack rested his Bible enclosed in a gray cover engraved with his name, a cross and "We Love Him Because He First Loved Us…1 John 4:19 on his lap."

"That's beautiful. Was it a gift?" she asked.

Jack ran his hand across the front, "Yes, my grandmother gave it to me years ago. "Yours is beautiful too. Was it a gift?"

Elizabeth glanced down at the book in her lap, observing "HOLY BIBLE" embossed in gold lettering and her name in teal lettering, Elizabeth's favorite color. "Yes, it was a gift from my parents on my 21st birthday."

As the choir entered the sanctuary through the back door, every one stood; their hymnal held tightly in their hands. Organ music played in the background as the choir and the congregation sang Blessed Assurance.

Several other hymns were played and the offering was taken before the pastor, a young man no older than 40 stood confidently at the pulpit.

"_**Good morning. As I sat to write my sermon this week, I thought about my life; how rich it was with the people I knew; how full it felt with those individuals and families that we've witnessed to, and how thankful I am for each and every experience I've had.**_

_**Have all of my experiences been positive? I would venture a guess that just like you, I've had my share of heartbreaks; the loss of a loved one, disappointment in my career path, and broken relationships.**_

_**Years ago, well before my beautiful wife and I met, I recall sitting at a table with a young lady I was seeing. We were having dinner, something that I'd worked really hard to prepare. I remember sitting there as her words played over and over in my mind, "I just don't enjoy spending time with you anymore."**_

_**At that moment, I realized how quickly a heart can break. It was so sudden, so rudely presented, and in only one sentence I felt as though my whole world had crashed in upon me. I could only muster five words, "Let me take you home." As we drove to her house, my thoughts were as blurry as the scenery we passed. How can a two year relationship end in two minutes?"**_

_**The term "Broken Heart" is so widely used in society that it often sounds romantic. However, in that moment, I found how unromantic it actually is. There was a kind of tearing, ripping, unnerving brokenness that demands your complete attention, and it is a pain that simply won't let up."**_

Jack glanced over at Elizabeth as her eyes met his; they each smiled before turning away and focusing on the pastor.

The pastor continued, _**"A broken heart does not simply mean a failed romance. It could be a woman who miscarries, or a child who learns that her mother has cancer. It could also be debilitating depression, lost dreams, or shattered trust.**_

_**I walked into church the day after my heart was ripped from my chest. I glanced around and I realized that every Sunday, the pews were filled with those suffering some sort of broken heart. Although I was surrounded by a community of love, the pain still felt quite personal. That deep ache feels as isolating as a prison cell. The Devil wants nothing more than to keep us locked in the prison cell of pain, keeping us trapped and isolated. But remember that God wants just the opposite."**_

As the sermon continued, Elizabeth and Jack found themselves reflecting on their own broken hearts, and they wondered if in their respective situations, although similar, were the feelings different?

Jack knew in his heart of hearts that he never would have proposed to Sophie. To him it hurt more that Josh, his Brother in Blue, holder of a tie that was generally impossible to break, had done the unthinkable. At that moment Jack truly realized how fragile trust can be. Elizabeth, although engaged, she was aware that something was keeping her from stepping forward and taking that final leap. Sadly, she thought about the fact that she gave her heart to a man who took her and it for granted. But, did she really give her whole heart? If she had, wouldn't she have set a wedding date?

For his final point, the pastor again gained their attention…

"_**Pain is quite personal, but healing is corporate. We've all been in a situation where someone dear to us is hurting, but they hide the pain, bearing the burden of their heartache alone. It hurts us to see someone we care about in pain, but it also hurts to know that you were not trusted enough to help them carry the burden. **_

_**We all know that ten people can carry more weight than one person alone, yet we still choose to push people away, afraid to take the help that's offered. Then, something happens; someone breaks through the wall you've built around yourself. You're afraid to let them in; the truth is you're afraid to let anyone in.**_

_**I'm here to tell you, we all need someone." **_The pastor stopped and searched the congregation,_** "Okay, I see the young ones giggling in the back, but I'm not just referring to a boyfriend or girlfriend. However, no matter the situation, be it friendship, work, or romance, it's scary to let someone in. You're afraid to get hurt maybe for the first time or maybe again, but it's the unknown, and you wonder if it's worth taking the chance. **_

_**When that person comes knocking and you give in, choosing to take that chance, it feels much like cliff diving, free falling with no control. However, the truth is that as you lay your fears before God, he has the control. God can heal your deepest pain, calm your formidable fears, and ease your broken hearts. In God, and with God, you can face anything, starting a new job, repairing a fractured friendship, dealing with health issues and starting a new romance."**_

Jack glanced over and observed Elizabeth wiping her eyes. Without thinking, he reached over and took hold of her hand. Fearing that she would pull away, he was pleasantly surprised when her fingers closed around his.

As the closing hymn played, Jack and Elizabeth stood among the congregation, their hands still connected. They waited their chance to slip out of the pew, and walked to the back of the sanctuary where they were greeted by the pastor.

"Good morning Jack. I'm very happy to see you, and you've brought a friend. Good morning…"

"Pastor, this is Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Well, good morning Elizabeth. I hope you found the sermon interesting and not too long winded…" he laughed softly.

"No sir; it was a beautiful sermon, and very eye opening and certainly not long winded," she replied.

"Um, I don't know about you, but I don't hold hands with my brothers," Felicia commented as she and Dakota scooted out the side sanctuary door.

"Crap, neither do I. I guess another good one bites the dust…" Dakota stated as they walked past the nursery and out into the parking lot.

Jack continued to hold Elizabeth's hand as they walked out of the sanctuary. Strolling down the hall, Jack and Elizabeth made their way to the nursery where they found Elliott on the shoulder of an elder church member while she rocked him to sleep.

"Was he any problem?" Elizabeth asked.

"Absolutely not. He is a dream…" she replied.

They walked out to the Jeep, secured Elliott in his car seat and then stood outside the vehicle to talk.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I had no idea what the sermon was on this week," Jack stated, his voice was soft and soothing. "I mean I hope you don't think that the pastor and I ganged up on you." He glanced down at her hand which was no longer holding his and felt quite disappointed at no longer feeling her touch.

"I have to say that I thought he was talking to me. But, then again, the sign of a good pastor is one who can present a sermon and have everyone in the congregation identifying with at least a portion of it," she replied.

Jack opened her door, "I understand that friends is all you can offer right now, and I want you to know, I would like more, but I won't push and if you…"

She turned back to face him as her finger pressed against his lips, immediately silencing him. "Jack, I'm going to do what the pastor suggested."

"Okay and what's that?"

"Jack, would you like to go out for dinner?"

"Of course, and as your friend, you tell me where you'd like to go."

"No, you're misunderstanding me. I'd like to know if you would like to go…" gulp, "Out on a…real date?"

To be continued…

Those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures posted shortly.


	7. Chapter 7- Take a Chance

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 7- Take a Chance**_

Jack smiled broadly, "Yes, I would love to go out on a real date with you."

Elizabeth wasn't used to asking a man out, and he could easily tell that the situation made her nervous.

"May I call you and we can decide when to go out?" he asked.

"Sure…" she responded as she slipped into the car and he closed the door.

As Jack took his seat behind the wheel, he turned to her and stated, "I don't want to wait to set a date. Are you available tomorrow night?"

"Monday night? Is that a typical date night?" she asked in a soft voice and broad smile.

"Maybe not, but I don't think I can wait until the weekend. So, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Jack didn't know her well, but one thing that always seems to tug at his heart was her smile. It was bright and beautiful and her eyes seemed to twinkle simultaneously. _**She is so beautiful…**_

"Tomorrow night would be perfect."

"You had picked out Giacomo's on Hanover Street for our friend date. So, is that where you'd like to go?"

"Well, I've never been there, but I've heard its good, so it sounds like a winner," having previously been told that it wasn't too intimate of an establishment, she felt comfortable using it as a first date.

That evening, Elizabeth was rummaging through her closet looking for something to wear on her date when Rosemary knocked on her door.

"Hey, did you have an enjoyable visit?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, it was nice. I don't go home enough to see my folks, and I hate going when their sick…I mean, I don't like just making the trip when they are sick. We need to be seeing our parents more often and for no particular reason."

Realizing that Elizabeth seemed a bit preoccupied she asked, "What's going on with you?"

"I have a date with Jack tomorrow night…"

"You have a date; a real date, with Jack…?"

"Stop; yes I have a date with Jack and I need to find something to wear."

"Where are you going?"

"Giacomo's…"

"Oh WOW, that is a romantic place."

"Wait…what? You told me before that it was nice but not real romantic."

"Oh yeah, well, I lied. I mean, they renovated it, so it has a rooftop bar with dancing and these really neat looking pod-like things that are heated when it's cold."

Elizabeth stopped moving her clothes around, "So it's romantic?"

"Well, I'm sure there are more romantic places in the city, but Giacomo's is quite nice for a first date."

"Well now I'll have to go shopping for something to wear."

"Why don't you wear this?" Rosemary held up the same sheer, low cut navy blue dress she'd picked out before. It was slit half way up her thigh on both sides and with the exception of a few straps, was completely backless as well.

"Rosemary, if I wear this, Jack will assume that our next stop will be the Holiday Inn on Park Avenue. Besides, Hayden gave me that dress. I'm not wearing a dress he gave me on a date with another man."

"Are you ever going to wear it?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why keep it?"

"Because it was a gift and I hate just throwing it out."

"Oh, you mean like he threw out your relationship?"

"Rosemary, I know what he did, you needn't remind me," Elizabeth stated as she removed the very revealing dress from its hanger, rolled it up and stuffed it into a bag. "He did me a favor, because Hayden isn't the man for me. Things happen for a reason, and I'm moving on."

"With Jack?"

"I like him; I mean, I really do like him, but it's one date. Who knows if it will go any farther?"

"Well, I think you and Jack will be perfect for each other. You have similar experiences in relationships so I think you both will be appreciative of what the other has to offer," Rosemary suggested. So, if you're sure that you're moving on, may I dispose of this dress?"

Elizabeth handed her the bag, "Knock yourself out!"

Rosemary looked in Elizabeth's closet, "This looks like you," she stated as she held up a hi-lo dress with a white scoop neck and blue skirt with a floral design which started around mid-thigh in the front and dipped lower in the back and had a matching belt.

"Well, it should look like me; I bought it. Actually, this is what I was going to wear when Jack and I were going out as friends. Then the whole Everette thing happened and I just don't know if I want to wear it now."

"Go shopping tomorrow. If you don't find anything, wear this…" Rosemary recommended.

The following day, Elizabeth headed to the office early, completed a few things and then signed out to go shopping, get a manicure and pedicure and a fresh haircut. Sitting inside her car outside the dress shop she whispered, "Why is this so important? I was never like this with Hayden, or anyone else I ever dated that I can think of."

She walked into the dress shop and was immediately consumed by each dress that seemed more beautiful than the one before. Then she saw it…a simple scoop neck capped sleeve black midi dress that was cut in a "V" at the back of her neck with a slight cutout just above her lower back.

"Is this a special occasion?" the saleswoman asked.

"A first date…"

"You look beautiful."

Thank you; I'll take this. Do you have any sandals?"

"Yes ma'am; right over here…"

"Do you have this pair in a 7?"

"Let me check…"

A moment later the saleswoman returned with a box in her arms. "This is the last pair that I have in the black."

Elizabeth took a seat and tried them on. Finding the fact that both the dress and sandals fit perfectly as a sign, she headed to the cash register to complete her purchase.

Standing at the counter, a piece of jewelry caught her eye. "Are these real Opals?"

"Yes; beautiful, isn't it? We just got these in," the saleswoman responded as she opened the case and pulled out the opal bracelet, slipping it onto Elizabeth's wrist. "It has a wheat chain and is adjustable up to 9 inches, but obviously you don't need that. It also has a comfortable and easy to work sliding bolo clasp."

"I'll take this too. Thank you so much for your help."

"So, where are you going on your date?"

"Giacomo's…"

"Oh that place is fabulous. Did you know that they have a bar and dancing on the roof? The view is amazing and it's quite romantic."

"I think I'd heard that," Elizabeth replied as she stuck her credit card back into her wallet.

Handing Elizabeth bags containing her sandals and bracelet, and a bag over her dress, the saleswoman watched as she walked out of the store.

Sitting in her car, Elizabeth felt nervous about tonight; partly because she really liked Jack, but she thought it was mostly because she was afraid to allow herself the opportunity to experience something new; possibly something real. Although she kept telling herself that what happened between her and Hayden was for the best, the shattering of trust really did have an impact on her.

Elizabeth walked into the house, "WOW, you look like a new woman," Rosemary offered as she followed her down the hall to her room.

"What did you get?" Rosemary asked as she sat on Elizabeth's bed and refused to move.

Elizabeth opened her bags and pulled the cover from her dress as she laid everything out on the bed.

"Oh, that dress is beautiful, but I still think you would have gotten a rise out of him with the one I picked out."

"Rosemary, if you don't mind, I'm not looking for that kind of rise. I'd like to look classy, not trashy."

Rosemary picked up her bracelet, "Oh my, where did you get this? It's gorgeous…"

"You know that new shop on DePaul…it's called The Snappy Dresser."

"They sell jewelry too?"

"Yes, I think it'll look great with the black dress. I've always loved opals. I think it is my favorite stone, but they are so soft, so I've never bought any."

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're rambling…" Rosemary stated as she grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her down beside her on the bed. "You're hair looks great; new finger and toenail polish, and a beautiful dress, please forget about everything else and just go out and have a nice time."

"Well, that's my intent…"

Back at his house, wearing his three-piece grey suit, Jack took a deep breath, grabbed the bouquet of roses from the refrigerator and walked outside to his Jeep. His heart pounded loudly, easily drowning out all of life's other sounds.

Forty minutes later, Jack sat at the intersection waiting for the traffic to clear so he could cross into Lee's neighborhood. His heart continued to pound loudly, wanting desperately for this first official date to go well.

As he pulled down the street and took the first left, the area seemed so quiet. He pulled into the driveway, swallowed hard, grabbed the roses and walked toward the porch.

"He's here," Rosemary screamed, somewhat unnerving Elizabeth.

"Would you please stop; it's not my first date ever…"

"Maybe not, but you sure went all out to make it perfect."

At the sound of the doorbell, Rosemary was already rushing through the house. She opened the door, "Hey Jack, you look nice…"

"Thank you…"

"Come on in and I'll get Elizabeth."

Before Rosemary could turn around, Elizabeth stepped into the entryway. His eyes met hers and they each smiled.

"You look beautiful…"

"Thank you Jack," Rosemary thought it odd that he was giving her a compliment but still responded graciously. She turned around and nearly bumped into Elizabeth, "Oh, you meant her…"

Neither one was paying any attention to Rosemary. He stepped forward and handed Elizabeth the roses, "These are for you."

"Jack, they are beautiful; thank you. Let me put these in a vase; I'll be right back."

"Nope, I'll take care of them; you two get going…" Rosemary stated as she took the roses from Elizabeth's hand and ushered them out the door.

Once they reached the Jeep, Jack opened her door and took her hand to help her inside. Once seated, Jack waited to close her door until she had fastened her seatbelt.

Once he slipped behind the wheel, he turned to her and stated, "You look beautiful tonight."

Never having been one to easily accept compliments she blushed, "You clean up quite nice yourself."

They found themselves stuck in traffic for much longer than they'd anticipated, and were a little late for their 7pm reservation. They were seated at a table in the bar while they waited for an available table.

"Would you like a drink or a glass of wine?" Jack asked.

"A glass of rose would be nice, thank you."

"Jack ordered a bottle of LaVieille Ferme rose, and they had each consumed a glass and a half by the time their table was ready.

The hostess, assuming that they were already a couple, seated them in the corner by a window, a table considered to be the best in the establishment, and their conversation easily continued.

Elizabeth ordered Chicken Parmagiana, while Jack chose seafood linguini. While waiting on their order, they continued to talk, not realizing at the time but they had experienced no lull in their conversation.

"So, why did you want to be a journalist?" he asked as he maintained eye contact with her.

"I guess I just like to ask questions; you know, dig deeper and find out the truth. I just haven't gotten that great story yet, but it's coming, I know it is," she stated as she took a sip from her wine glass. "So, what led you to police work?"

"Well, my dad was a detective, but he died before I graduated from college. I guess it's the typical thing of wanting to follow in your father's footsteps," he explained. "You know, I guess I have the same feeling about my job as you do yours, I'm always looking for the truth."

"So how do you like living on the east coast?" she asked.

His eyes twinkled, "It has its perks," he replied as a smile covered his face.

Elizabeth smiled back, "Do you miss the west coast?"

"Maybe some things. My mom and my brother live out in San Francisco, and I'll go back to visit them, but my life is here now." He took a deep breath, "I intend to make this my home."

Elizabeth found Jack to be the only man she'd ever dated who could keep her attention with a pleasant blend of inquisitive interest in her, humor, and what she considered to be honest responses to her inquiries.

As they finished their meal, their waiter, Roberto brought them the restaurant's most popular dessert, the Chocolate Truffle Bomb. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other…

Roberto commented, "Before you say anything, this is our dessert of love, and if there is a couple in here tonight that's more in love than you two, we haven't found them. So please enjoy, and I hope you will take the time to go up on the rooftop. We have dancing and a bar, and the view is a-mazing…"

As Roberto walked away Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other as Jack responded, "Well, who are we to look a gift horse in the mouth." Jack handed her a spoon and they each nibbled on the delectable dessert while continuing to talk, discreetly filing away the information they ascertained on the other.

When Roberto returned with Jack's credit card, he again suggested that they go up to the rooftop. "It's a beautiful night, and since it's a weekday, there's hardly anyone there."

Jack got up and held her chair as she stood from the table. "Would you like to go upstairs? I mean if you aren't in any rush to get home."

She was certainly in no rush to get away from him, "I'd love to go upstairs."

As they walked out of the restaurant and toward the elevator, Jack's hand on the small of her back opened up the gate for the butterflies which seemed to settle in her stomach.

Once the elevator door opened and they stepped out onto the roof, both realized how accurate Roberto's description had been. It was without a doubt…A-maz-ing! There were three heated domes which contained chairs for those who couldn't take the night air.

Elizabeth stood along the railing as Jack walked up to the bar, returning a few moments later with two glasses of wine. Looking out onto the water with the view of the Boston skyline in the background was like nothing either had previously seen.

Jack observed Elizabeth shudder slightly and he immediately took off his jacket and slipped it around her shoulders.

Elizabeth quickly snuggled into the warmth of his jacket, easily inhaling the faint hint of his pleasant yet understated cologne.

The other couples on the rooftop were hanging out in the heated domes leaving the DJ playing to an empty dance floor.

As Jack and Elizabeth stood at the railing, her glancing at the reflection of the skyline upon the water, and him staring at her, the DJ began another song, hoping that someone would take to the floor.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Thank you; yes I would…"

Jack took her hand and led her out to the middle of the dance floor as "Then" by Brad Paisley began playing through the numerous speakers set up throughout the rooftop area…

His hand slipped around her waist and rested on the small of her back. The cutout of her dress left her skin exposed and he experienced his own butterflies as he felt her skin against his.

_**I remember, trying not to stare, the night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
But I thought I loved you then**_

_**And now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
Stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then**_

As they moved to the music, he held her close to his body. He could smell the floral fragrance of her perfume which mixed perfectly with the lilac/vanilla shampoo and conditioner that had been used on her hair earlier in the day.

_**And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
I got down on one knee right there and once again,  
I thought I loved you then**_

_**But now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe, the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
Stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then**_

_**And I can just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I can just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before**_

_**And now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then**_

As the song ended, Jack stepped back slightly. Their bodies were still close and they continued to breathe the same air. In that minty moment her glance drifted from his eyes to his lips and back again.

His head told him no, that it was too soon, but as the next song started, his lips met hers. They were soft, and full, and everything that most of his dreams had been made of.

Elizabeth stepped back slightly, "Uh, it's late; maybe we should head home."

"I'm sorry," he quickly stated, assuming that he had crossed a line.

She stopped, turned slightly and caught his glance, "Don't be sorry. It was nice; the whole evening has been really nice."

The ride home was quiet and Jack wasn't certain how to take that, other than to assume that he'd pushed too fast and he didn't know how to correct what had already been done.

They pulled into the driveway and he was quickly at her door. Walking to the porch, Jack felt that this beautiful evening was somehow going up in smoke. As they climbed the steps, Elizabeth stopped and took a seat.

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?" she asked.

He sat beside her on the top step, "What's wrong? We were having such a nice time and then something changed. I'm sorry if the kiss was too fast…"

"Jack, you did nothing wrong, but aren't you scared?"

"Scared of what…this?"

She said nothing; she simply shook her head up and down.

"What scares you Elizabeth?"

"I like you Jack. I guess I'm just scared that it won't work out."

"But what if it does?"

"Maybe that actually scares me more," she responded softly as she turned to look out into the yard.

"Why…?"

"Jack, I know what it's like for something not to work out. But working out…that's just a concept that I'm not as familiar with."

Jack's finger under her chin turned her to face him, "Please don't be scared."

"You aren't?"

"I told you before that I'm more afraid of letting something good slip away by not taking the chance."

Elizabeth cast her eyes downward until his hand along her jaw line lifted her eyes to his level, "I promise that I won't hurt you."

"Jack, we hurt people all the time and we don't mean to," she replied.

"Elizabeth, we can take this, whatever it is, as slowly as you want. All I ask is that you give us a chance," his hand took hold of hers as their palms kissed; something that his lips very much wanted to do.

Breaking the mood, Rosemary opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here. Let me go back inside and leave you two alone."

"That's okay, it's getting late anyway," Elizabeth stated as Jack stood and held out his hand to help her up.

They both turned toward the door, and realized that much like a ninja; Rosemary had disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. Jack took hold of Elizabeth's hand and turned her to face him.

"I had the best night tonight that I've had in as long as I can remember. I'd love to see you again, but I don't want to push," he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

As she stepped inside, Jack turned and walked down the steps, concerned that as nice as the night was, Elizabeth would be too afraid to open up and give them a chance.

"Jack," Elizabeth called out causing him to turn around once he reached the sidewalk. "I have been invited to the new art gallery opening on Friday night. Would you like to be my plus one?"

His smile was broad, his dimples were deep and his eyes sparkled, "I'd love to. May I call you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

Jack turned to walk toward the driveway and his Jeep which was parked behind Lee's truck.

"Jack," she called out again.

Jack stopped and spun around on his heels.

Elizabeth motioned for him to come back to her and he quickly complied. "I had a very nice time tonight; thank you…" she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his.

It was a soft, tender expression of her growing affection for him, and displayed her desire and intent to put her fears aside and give their budding relationship a chance.

"Good night Jack…"

"Good night…"

Elizabeth walked inside and watched him through the front window as he climbed into his Jeep, pulled out of the driveway and turned toward the highway.

As Elizabeth walked down the hall, Rosemary followed her, stepping into her bedroom before Elizabeth could close the door.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to crash your date. But did you have fun?"

"He scares me…"

"What did he do? I'll make sure Lee takes care of him…"

"No, nothing like that; he's just too good to be true. He's kind, and considerate, thoughtful and…"

"Sexy, don't forget sexy," Rosemary added.

"Yes, he's that too."

"So why does he scare you?"

"He's perfect; he's what every woman would want in a man, and it's just scary that it's too good to be true."

"I told you he was perfect for you. Forget about Hayden and take a chance with Jack."

"Wait, Rosemary, just a minute ago you were going to have Lee take care of him for me."

"Oh, I knew it was nothing. I have great instincts, and you mark my word, you and Jack…"

"Me and Jack what…?"

"Dum dum da dum…" Rosemary giggled as she began to hum the wedding march.

"Oh please; this was our first date."

"And you are going out again, right?"

"Yes, Friday night…"

"Well there you go. Everyone who has gotten married had to have a first date."

"No pushing Rosemary. Let us find our own way, okay? If it's meant to happen, it will."

Rosemary stood up from Elizabeth's bed and wrapped her in a hug before walking toward the door, "Just know that you have to be open to what is offered in a relationship; don't shut down. Just give him a chance, okay?"

"I know and I will…"

Finally alone in her room to contemplate the evening and her thoughts she laid back on her bed. Hearing her phone chime signifying a text she glanced at the screen…

"TY for 2nite. I had a wonderful x. Sleep well…"

"I had a gr8 x 2. TY Jack. U really r a special man…"

"U r a very special woman. I'll call u 2morrow…"

"It is 2morrow…" she commented as she glanced at the clock which read 12:10am.

"I'll call u l8r 2day…"

"OK, have a safe day…"

"U 2…"

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed staring at her phone. She felt like a high school girl, giddy at the thought that Jack was interested in her. She grabbed her journal from the bedside table, flipped to the next blank page, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and prayed that the feelings and emotions held inside could be released in the appropriate words onto the blank canvas before her…

"_**This has been one of the greatest and most difficult years of my life. I've learned that anything and everything can be temporary…moments, feelings, people, joy and sorrow. I've learned that love can but shouldn't be fleeting; that some people say the words, but don't mean them. I've realized that putting yourself out there means giving everything, but realizing that it's also going to hurt. I feel like vulnerability is actually the right choice because it is too easy to be cold and unfeeling in a world where it makes it too difficult to remain soft. **_

_**I've learned that things come in twos; life and death, happy and sad, give and take, pain and joy; it's the balance of the universe and something that we all experience. It's been the year of hurting so bad, but yet finding so much to live for; making friends out of strangers and strangers out of friends. I've learned that mint chocolate chip ice cream can fix just about anything, and for those pains that it can't fix, there will always be my mother's arms.**_

_**Sadly we push people away, unintentionally or not, assuming that no one will love us, because it's easier than opening ourselves up to the possibilities. We choose to guard our heart from the start, finding it easier than letting someone in and taking the chance of it being broken. You tell yourself that you're unlovable, because in the midst of all the words, fears, and emotions, the reality that someone would find you worthy terrifies you more than simply being alone.**_

_**Whether we've allowed ourselves the opportunity or not, life is about trusting our feelings and pushing ourselves to take chances. Along the way we will lose and find happiness, but must learn to appreciate the experiences and memories for what they are and what they will teach us. We must all learn from the past, but know that it does not define us, nor should it keep us contained in the darkness that sadness builds upon." **_

To be continued…

_**NOTE: For those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures posted there shortly.**_


	8. Chapter 8- Insecurity Feeds Superiority

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 8- Insecurity Feeds Superiority**_

Anticipating her next date with Jack, Elizabeth thought back to her time in high school. The anticipation she felt now was comparable to many years ago when the quarterback of the varsity football team asked her to the prom. He was the most sought after boy in school, and although she was popular in her own right, simply by having a date with him, she found herself being the envy of the entire female student body.

Well, that was until she found out what Billy Maddox was really like. While on a drive after the dance, Billy parked the car at a secluded spot, putting moves on her that she could only assume must have rivaled those in the football play book.

When she declined, initially as politely as possible, he advised her that she would either "Give it up or get out."

They were in the middle of nowhere when Elizabeth opened the door.

"Are you really getting out?" he asked, surprised she did not choose to "Give it up" instead.

"Close the door; I was just kidding,"

"No you weren't, and I'd rather walk home than to be in a car with you," her tone had grown more heated as she turned to exit the vehicle.

"Elizabeth, I can't leave you out here alone."

"Oh, so now you're choosing to be a gentleman?"

"You can't blame me for trying…"

"Apparently you don't have to try very hard to be a pig," she stated, her voice shook caused by an equal share of anger and fear.

"You know, you are a beautiful girl, but this virgin act you put on isn't going to go very far. No guy is going to sit around and wait on you…"

"Will you take me home?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth was smart enough to realize that either getting back in the car with Billy or walking home alone through the dark wooded area held their own risks to her safety. Hearing noises in the woods that frightened her, she sat back down in the car, deciding to take her chances with the young man who seemed so nice, but turned out to be more like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

With her body seemingly plastered against the passenger door, he did as promised and drove her directly home, practically performing a drive by as he barely slowed down enough for her to get out.

She never spoke of the experience again, not to friends or family, and to her knowledge Billy never mentioned it either. Nor did he ever speak to her again, which was perfectly fine with her.

Feeling both humiliated and angry; she used this experience to guide her in future relationships, sadly making it more difficult in the long run for her to trust men. Even more disappointing was the fact that Billy Maddox was right… the men she dated may have been initially thoughtful, considerate and respectful, but a few dates in, they were seemingly expecting "Payback." It could have been Elizabeth's inability to communicate what she wanted or what she was willing to provide in the relationship, but when lines were quickly crossed, she shut down, and marked them as "Not what I'm looking for."

Even those men who contacted her later to apologize for their "Handsy behavior," received an "Apology accepted," from Elizabeth, but future attempts at dates were immediately turned down.

Years later, Hayden turned things around, leaving her with the feeling that she'd finally found someone who respected her morals and values and wasn't expecting her to go against her beliefs to keep him in her life. That was, of course until he was caught having an affair, and her trust of men again hit the pavement.

Moving back to Boston was supposed to be a new beginning. Her intent was to put this mistake of a relationship behind her and concentrate on her career. She stuffed her feelings down deep inside, told herself that being alone wasn't so bad, and got used to the view of the walls that she'd put up around her.

Elizabeth certainly wasn't looking for, or expecting to come across the kind of man she'd always dreamed of when Jack barreled into her life. Although their initial encounter left a lot to be desired, she found him to be kind, considerate, thoughtful, and safe. She didn't know him well, but what she'd managed to learn showed her that he was a man of integrity; someone who would fight against the wrongs of the world, or possibly just the wrongs done to a woman he barely knew.

As Elizabeth sat at her desk on Tuesday morning thinking about her previous evening with Jack, she couldn't help but to be excited about their next date, wishing that the week would fly by.

One thing she realized that was totally different with Jack than with any other boy or man she'd previously dated, were the butterflies she felt whenever he was around. She could honestly say that she'd never felt them flutter so powerfully before. On dates with other men, she was just nervous, occasionally misinterpreting that feeling as butterflies, but then realizing it for what it was as the night often ended disappointedly.

With Jack, she wanted to see where things led, but her heart told her to go slow, take her time, and not to expect too much; for it's easier to walk away if you aren't fully invested. However, she had to admit to herself that he would certainly be easy to fall for.

Elizabeth sat at her desk putting the final touches on what she considered to be her fluff story on "Waxing…Do's and Don'ts," realizing how desperate she was to obtain the new, very much sought after police reporter position.

Her phone chimed signifying a text. Assuming it was from Jack, she quickly pulled her phone from her purse to respond…

"Meeting this afternoon with the finalists for the Police Reporter's job. 3PM at police headquarters.

As her mind raced, wondering what the final test for the job could be, Jack knocked on her door.

"Oh hi, how are you?" she asked surprised at seeing him in her neck of the woods.

"Are you free for lunch?" he asked.

Checking her watch (12:15) and realizing that she'd do nothing but fret over the meeting in a little less than three hours, she appreciatively agreed.

As they walked through the building, they were oblivious to the talk that occurred when they passed by.

"So, are they dating…?" Hazel, the receptionist asked as several women, including Sage gathered around.

"I doubt it. I don't think she's his type," Sage remarked

"And you are…?" Miranda, the office gossip monger commented.

"He's not my type…" Sage replied.

"Is that why you asked him out…?" Miranda teased.

"What are you talking about? I asked him out to celebrate making the top 3; I don't want to date him…" Sage worked her explanation.

"Yeah right; you go with that, but we know you'd be all over him like white on rice if you were in her place…"Miranda stated as the others began to laugh.

"I'd say they're together…" Terri added in her two cents worth as she walked up to join the group of women.

"Did you see his hand on her back as they walked out…? That's so sweet." Hazel sighed. "I'll bet he's very romantic."

"Do you think he has any say is who gets the job…?" Sage asked.

"Give it a rest Sage. Have you looked at him? She's not with him for a job; besides, Elizabeth has integrity. She wouldn't want a job that she didn't earn," Miranda remarked, putting Sage in her place.

Agitated that Jack seemed to be enamored by Elizabeth, Sage excused herself and returned to her office. Sitting at her desk she contemplated her next move in assuring herself the police reporter's job, thereby removing Elizabeth from that position, and eventually from his life.

As Jack and Elizabeth stepped outside, he asked, "Where do you want to eat?"

"How about the hot dog cart around the corner?" she suggested.

"Really; you don't want to go to some place nicer?" he asked.

"Actually, if it's okay with you I'd like a hot dog and maybe we could take a walk in the park. I mean, that is if you have the time."

"I actually have all afternoon," he responded.

"I received a text that there is a meeting today at 3 for the police reporter's position. Don't you have to be there?" she asked.

"I didn't get a text, so maybe we're out of it now, I don't know."

"I'm a little nervous, because I want this job so badly; I mean, I need to get out of the fluff patrol at the paper," she stated as they turned the corner and headed for the hot dog stand. "I'm just so tired of writing about stuff that doesn't make any difference."

"I read everything you write; it means something to me," Jack replied.

"Oh right so my next feature article on "Waxing, Do's and Don'ts" will mean something to you?"

"Well, maybe not that one, but I'll still read it." He stated as they stepped up to the cart.

"What can I get you two?" the vendor asked.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth…

"I'd like a hot dog with catsup and a little mustard," she requested.

"And you sir…"

"I'll take the same thing," Jack replied.

"Either one of you want onions…?"

"No," was the quick answer provided by both of them.

Jack paid for their lunch as they walked the short distance to the entrance of the park. They took a seat on a bench, and as Jack unwrapped his hot dog, he observed Elizabeth staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh…oh, I'm sorry. I'm just wondering what the final test for the police reporter's job will be. Plus, I've had so much on my mind about that and I completely forgot that I close on my townhouse on Thursday," she mentioned as she opened the wrapper on her hot dog and took a bite.

With a dab of catsup remaining on the corner of her mouth, Jack smiled as he reached for a napkin, "You have catsup…" he stated as he gently wiped away the condiment.

"Thank you," she responded with a smile and appreciation.

"Um, Elizabeth, if you have too much going on to go out on Friday…"

With her hot dog sitting on the wrapper in her lap she asked, "Are you backing out of our date?"

"What…?"

Assuming that he took her out for lunch to let her down slowly, she coldly responded, "It's okay Jack if you don't want to go out; I understand."

"Uh, no you don't understand because that is nowhere near what I'm saying. I just thought that maybe with the closing that you may need to put it off."

"Jack, I'm closing, but I still have a place to stay so I'm not rushed to move out. I'm off the following week, so I can move a lot of stuff then. Besides, my furniture isn't being delivered until Monday.

"Well, in that case, no, I don't want to cancel our date. I'm actually looking forward to going; I've never been to an art gallery opening," he quickly offered. "Oh, by the way, is it formal?"

"I'll check to be sure, but I don't think a tux is required; just a suit," she advised.

"Well, I have a suit," he stated as she glanced over and took in his full view.

"I can see that," she remarked in reference to the nicely tailored blue suit that he was wearing.

"Well, I mean I have others," he quickly added.

"Jack it isn't a big deal. Just let me know what color you're wearing and I'll pick a dress to match."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? I mean, don't you tell me what color dress you're wearing and I wear a suit to match."

"Well, if we were in high school and going to the ring dance or the prom I guess so, but I think that's mainly for guys to know what color corsage to get so it matches her dress. Really blue, black, or gray, pretty much anything I have will go, so I'm sure we'll be good."

Jack's mind was spinning as if he was going through the clothes he had in his closet, wanting to look just right.

"Hey Jack…" she called out but he was deep in thought and didn't respond. She nudged him slightly, "Jack…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what…?"

"Jack, I was just kidding; wear whatever you want…as long as you don't wear plaid and I wear stripes, we're good."

"WOW, my eyes are hurting with that one, but no worries there, I have no plaid suits," he stated. "I'll wear black, okay?"

"Black is perfect and you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you have no plaid suits," she giggled. Looking off in the distance, she suddenly turned back to Jack, "Do you have any idea what the next stage is in the reporter selection process?"

"I…I…"

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position; forget I even asked that."

"No, it's nothing like that. I actually think we're out of the process except to be available if you need help with legalities and stuff."

"Stuff?" she asked as her head tilted and her forehead creased.

"Well, to be honest with you, no one needed our help, so I'm not sure what we were assigned to the groups for," he admitted. "Elizabeth, you are so talented; you have a gift with words, and you deserve the job…"

Elizabeth turned to look into his eyes; the gold flecks seemed to sparkle when the sun hit them just right. "That's nice of you to say, and I appreciate the confidence you have in me, but until the position is filled, I guess we shouldn't talk about it. I don't want anyone accusing you of impropriety."

"The fact is, I am partial to you, Elizabeth," Jack smiled as he took the hot dog wrapper from her lap, balled it up with his own, stood up and tossed them in the trash can on the other side of the bench.

Jack sat back down beside her; he glanced out onto the green lawn before turning in her direction, "You fascinate me, and I want to get to know everything about you."

"Be careful what you wish for; you may not be fond of everything you find out," she stated as she glanced down when she felt his hand cover hers.

"Well, I guess it could go both ways…I mean, I'm not implying that you want to know everything about me, but…"

"Jack, I enjoy your company, and I do want to know about you, anything you feel like sharing," she replied.

"Okay, so what would you like to know?" he asked.

She glanced again at her watch, "Sadly, right now I'd like to know what the next test is in this job contest, and since you don't know, and I wouldn't want you to tell me even if you did, I need to get back to my office. I have to be at Police Headquarters at 3pm."

"Okay, well…will you text me and let me know how it goes?" he asked as they left the peace and quiet of the park.

"Sure…"

"Better yet, how about I just call you later?" he suggested.

"That sounds even better."

Elizabeth walked in the front door of the Boston Herald and immediately headed for the elevator. She felt the eyes of the two women sitting at the information center upon her as she walked by and was thankful that she'd suggested that she and Jack split up and go their separate ways a block away.

She stepped into the elevator and pushed "3," and then anxiously tapped her foot on the floor until the door opened.

"Well there you are," Sage stated as she stepped into the elevator. "I've been looking for you."

"You saw me leave earlier," Elizabeth mentioned.

"Right, which reminds me; are you and Jack Thornton as item?" she asked.

"Sorry, I have to run and grab my purse, I'll meet you at Police Headquarters," Elizabeth remarked as she slipped passed her and headed down the hall.

"I'll wait for you," Sage yelled back as she stepped out of the elevator.

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and started back toward the elevator knowing that Sage was going to push for information…_**Hmm, isn't that what makes a good reporter? **_She thought.

As Elizabeth stepped closer to the elevator, Sage stepped inside and pushed the "Lobby" button. With just the two of them inside, Sage again asked, "So, are you and Jack Thornton an item?"

"Look, we're friends. My best friend's husband was his best friend in high school. So, we're friends…why?"

"Well, you know he's my mentor and it doesn't really look good when you two are going out together with the final test for the job only hours away," Sage stated as the door opened and they stepped out into the lobby. "I mean, I'm not thinking anything about it, but the other women in the office mentioned that it didn't look right."

"Well, you can be assured that there is nothing improper going on; besides, I don't think our mentors are involved in the final test, so it doesn't matter anyway," Elizabeth stated as she walked first through the front revolving door.

As they walked the few blocks to Police Headquarters, Elizabeth was doing her best to clear her head, finding it difficult due to Sage's incessant questions pertaining to Jack.

"Come on Elizabeth…is he available?"

Since they'd only been out once, Elizabeth hardly considered them an item, and wasn't certain that she could say they were even dating. "I don't know," she replied.

"Come on Elizabeth; you know him better than I do; has he said anything to you about me?"

Elizabeth released a harsh breath that sounded much like a soft laugh, "Sage, if you're interested in Jack, I'd suggest you ask him these questions."

"Well, I did ask him out for a drink after the finalists were announced…you know, to celebrate, but I think he was busy," Sage admitted.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you…" Elizabeth remained vague as they walked into the conference room and took a seat.

Elizabeth, Sage and Edward Hightower sat on the front row, their hands in their laps waiting for the door to open. At 3pm on the dot, Baxter Morris, editor in chief stepped into the room and stood in front of them.

"Thank you for making time to be here this afternoon," Mr. Morris began. "I'll make this short and sweet…there are no rules to the next task."

"What do you mean?" Sage asked.

Mr. Morris glanced at the three hopefuls, "Basically, you find something to write on. The most creative, well written story will get the position. I have been asked by the police captain to remind you all to be safe and remember to ask for help if you need it."

Edward immediately left and made arrangements to interview psychologists, psychiatrists and a school teacher to discuss how background trauma leads to dysfunction. Sage went through the phone book to obtain organizations which provide services to those in need, hopefully keeping them from taking a turn down a dark and desolate road.

Elizabeth casually walked back to the office. She wasn't certain what she'd write about, but she felt that the story of her career would somehow come to her.

That night, Elizabeth sat in her bedroom at Rosemary's house and filled box after box of her belongings and stacked them in the corner. Hearing her phone ring, and assuming it was Jack, she was thankful to be given a much needed break from the monotony of packing.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked before seeing the number on the phone.

"I'm fine Elizabeth, and how are you?" Hayden asked.

"Oh, hi Hayden; I wasn't expecting to hear from you," she nearly choked on the oxygen she inhaled.

"You are going to the art gallery opening on Friday night, aren't you?" he inquired.

"I am, but why is it important to you?"

"Elizabeth, I'm going to be there…"

"Why are you going to be there?"

"Well, the art gallery is donating a large portion of their proceeds to the hospital…"

"But you aren't here is Boston. Why is it important to you, Hayden?"

"I guess you haven't heard…the new cardiac wing is being named after me, and since this is a fundraiser, I'll be there. Why don't we go together?"

"Hayden, we've been down that road before, and we both know how it ended. Let's not revisit it, okay?"

"Elizabeth, we were always a great couple…"

"Uh, no we weren't. If we were so great…never mind. Good night Hayden."

Almost before she could place her phone on the bedside table it rang again, "Hello…"

"Elizabeth, I made a mistake. I'm sorry, but I'm just asking for another chance.

"Hayden, we've been there and done that, and I'm just not interested. I've forgiven you, because it takes too much energy to hold on to anger, but please understand, I've moved on and you need to too."

"I'm going to be in town…"

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure; I've been offered a great deal of money to make the move, so it very well could be permanent."

"Hayden, I hope you aren't moving here on my account…"

"Elizabeth, don't be ridiculous. I'm a world renowned cardiac surgeon; they're naming a hospital wing after me, and they're giving me more money than I could possibly spend," he laughed, "But to be honest, being able to see you regularly has its own advantages."

"Hayden, please don't…"

"Don't what Elizabeth; don't tell you that you were the best thing to ever enter my life; don't tell you that I'm still in love with you…? Let's go to the gallery opening and we can talk."

"Hayden, have you completely forgotten that you had an affair while we were together; do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but she meant nothing to me…"

"No Hayden; I meant nothing to you, or you wouldn't have done it. But thank you…"

"For what…?"

"For showing me what type of man you really are, and what I don't want in my life."

"Elizabeth, don't say that…"

"Don't say what; the truth?" her tone was sharp and curt. "I do appreciate what you did for Elliott, and I'll always be thankful for your expertise as a surgeon, but I won't let you back into my heart."

"Go to the gallery opening with me; at least give us a chance to talk."

"Stop it, Hayden. I have a date for the gallery opening, so please, just leave me alone."

"Break your date…"

"Please Hayden, don't call me again. I'm moving on and I'm not including you in that journey…Good night."

She pushed the "end" button, but again, before she placed the phone on the table it rang again…

"Please don't call me again…" she yelled into the phone.

"Elizabeth…did I do something to upset you?" Jack asked.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. It was a telemarketer and I'm so tired of them calling me every night," she stated, not certain why she didn't just tell him the truth. Although the embarrassment she felt knowing that a man took her for a ride, dangled her along and made her feel like a fool was the most likely cause.

"How did the meeting go?" he asked, still a bit shaken by the curt tone of her voice which had since softened immensely.

"You know, it was fine, but odd…"

"How so," he asked.

"Well, there are no guidelines to this one. We find our own story, dig deep and write it. The writer of the best story will be offered the job," she advised.

"So, what are you going to write about?" he asked, interested for sure, but more concerned that she'd find a story and end up over her head in some type of dangerous activity.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Please don't do anything dangerous," he practically pleaded, but somehow knew that his words would go in one ear and out the other.

"Jack, don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"Elizabeth, I think you want this job so badly and you'll do anything to prove that you can handle it. I'm just asking that you not do anything crazy."

"I'll be fine, besides I have to come up with a story first and it'll be my luck that there will be a lull in newsworthy material, so it may not make a difference anyway."

"Oh, you'll think of something…" he assured her, giving her the feeling that he had faith in her abilities.

The week moved along and before Elizabeth knew it, Thursday had rolled around and she was sitting in the lawyer's office signing her name over and over again, eventually walking out as the owner of a new townhouse.

Nervous and suddenly somewhat sad that she was going to miss Lee, Rosemary and little Elliott, she stopped by the park in her new neighborhood, took a seat on a bench and watched the families interacting. She observed several fathers playing catch with their sons and daughters, and mothers riding bikes with infants in bike trailers or toddlers in bike seats, and hoped that some day in the foreseeable future, that this vision would be her with a family.

"So how does it feel to be a new homeowner?" Lee asked as Elizabeth walked in the house.

"I'm excited, but if I'm honest, I'm a little sad too," she replied.

"Elizabeth, you know you always have a place here, so you can come by anytime," he reminded her. "I'm not pushing you out, but do you need help moving?"

"I appreciate it, but Jack said he'd help. I have some boxes in my room here, but most of my stuff is in storage and my furniture isn't being delivered until Monday, so I think I'm good. Thanks though…"

The following evening, the doorbell at the Coulter's rang. Standing on the porch was Jack in a gray, 3-piece suit, carrying a bouquet of white lilies.

Rosemary answered the door, "Jack, you look handsome this evening; I mean you always look handsome, but tonight especially so, and those flowers are beautiful," she stated before she invited him inside and left to retrieve Elizabeth.

When Elizabeth walked around the corner, Jack took one look and his face lit up. Standing before him, Elizabeth wore a blue, round neck, swing styled cocktail dress with a geometric print on the bodice, lace print half sleeves, and a solid satin hi-lo skirt. Her shoes were silver, with a 3" heel, a strappy type sandal which buckled around her ankles.

"You look amazing. Oh, these are for you…" he stated as he stepped forward and handed her the lilies.

With Rosemary looking on, Elizabeth stepped in, and gently pressed her lips to his, "Thank you, Jack; they're beautiful. Let me go put these in water and I'll be right back."

Rosemary followed her into the kitchen. With her phone in hand she stated, "Do you know what white lilies mean on a date?"

"No, and you don't either," Elizabeth responded as she filled the vase with water.

"Well maybe not, but it says here on internet that giving lilies shows that "you are a respectful and thoughtful date and you admire her unique and interesting qualities," Rosemary looked up from her iphone screen.

"Well, I think they are beautiful and he meant it as a sweet gesture," Elizabeth replied as she walked out of the kitchen, grabbed her silver sequin evening bag and walked back to the living room where she found Jack staring out the window.

"Are you ready to go?" she called out, quickly gaining his attention.

"You are stunning," he stated just in case his previous comment went unnoticed.

"Thank you, but you told me that you were wearing black…"

Jack looked down, "I'm sorry, do I need to change?"

She was giggling when he glanced back in her direction, "I'm teasing; you look…stunning, well the male version of stunning."

"Thank you; shall we go?" he stuck out his arm and she slipped her hand through.

As they stood just outside his Jeep, Elizabeth observed Rosemary looking through the living room window. "Don't look, but we're being watched," Elizabeth stated.

"What…where…?" he asked.

"Rosemary; she's peeking out the front window."

"Well, what do you say we give her something to look at?" he whispered as he stepped closer, gently brushing his lips across hers.

Elizabeth smiled; "That should hold her off for a while."

Jack held her hand as he helped her into his Jeep. Across town, they pulled in behind several other vehicles as the valets worked quickly to alleviate the traffic jam. Elizabeth's door was opened and she stepped out, waiting on the sidewalk along the waterfront of the Institute of Contemporary Art for Jack to join her.

Once inside, they were each handed a glass of champagne and began to peruse the walls of paintings, and photographs, before stepping to a section of the gallery reserved for sculptures.

They'd been there less than an hour when Baxter Morris caught her attention from across the room. He waved his hand to her, and finding Jack to be completely enthralled in a sculpture of a shopping cart made from twigs, she stepped closer.

"Jack…I'll be right back. Baxter Morris, my editor-in-chief wants to talk to me," she stated.

"This is fascinating; I'll be right here…" he replied as the sculpture held his attention.

Elizabeth had barely left Jack's side and disappeared into the crowd when a male voice could be heard, "This is unique."

"It really is," Jack replied as he looked around but in the crowd he could not find Elizabeth.

"Hi, I'm Hayden Andrews," he stated.

"Hi, I'm Jack Thornton," he replied as he stuck out his arm to shake hands.

"Are you much into art?" Hayden asked.

"I like it; I can't say that I understand it all, but this one right here is interesting," Jack replied as he looked across the room and found Elizabeth.

"She's beautiful…" Hayden stated as he looked in Elizabeth's direction.

"Excuse me?"

"The woman you're looking at…Elizabeth; she's beautiful…"

"Yes she is; do you know her?"

"We're engaged…well, we were engaged."

"Oh…"

"I'm back in town now, and maybe you should know that I plan to get her back."

"Well, maybe you should talk to her about that, because I'm not so certain that she's willing to go back."

"What do you do Jack?"

"What do you mean…for fun? I enjoy hiking, and water sports, and…"

"No, I mean what do you do for a living?"

"I knew what you meant; I'm a detective…"

"I'm a cardiac surgeon; do you really think that a detective can keep her happy? I mean, look at her; do you really think that you can give her everything she deserves?"

"That's a fairly shallow view you have of her. Is that why your engagement didn't last or could it be that she didn't appreciate the affair you had behind her back?"

"Look, we have a history; she loved me once, she'll find those feelings again. Besides, she's grateful to me for saving her godson," Hayden stated as he did his best to jab the emotional knife in deeper.

"I don't know you and I'm grateful for what you did for Elliott too. However, that's not a reason that people stay together;" Jack remarked as he moved away to another piece of art.

Jack glanced across the room; he watched as she chatted with men and women alike. Her smile was warm, and inviting, and as much as he didn't want to hear what Hayden was spewing, he had to admit that it left him with his own insecurities.

Observing Elizabeth making her way back through the crowd, Hayden turned to Jack, "Enjoy your time with her, because it's not going to last."

Jack didn't want to make a scene; in fact, he wasn't certain what he'd say anyway. He liked Elizabeth, but they didn't know each other that well, and he wasn't interested in starting something that was simply going to blow up in his face.

Before he knew it, Elizabeth was back and Hayden had disappeared. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Morris just wanted to thank me for coming, and to remind me that we have two weeks to get our final story in," she replied.

"Hmm," Jack muttered through pursed lips as he shook his head up and down.

"Are you okay?" she asked, clearly getting a sense from him that something had changed in the short amount of time that she had been away.

"No, I'm fine…" was what he said, but it certainly wasn't how he felt.

They sat down to a catered dinner, which was the first time all evening that Elizabeth had laid her eyes of Hayden. He approached Elizabeth as she was seated.

"Hey sweetheart," Hayden stated as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She pulled away, "Hayden, please don't call me that," she responded hoping he'd hear her in a room full of noise. Leaning over toward Jack she stated, "This is my date, Jack Thornton. Jack, this is Hayden Andrews."

"That's Dr. Hayden Andrews," he stepped over beside Jack and stated in a soft tone that Elizabeth couldn't hear.

Hayden held out his arm, but on this occasion, Jack refused to shake his hand. Jack was quite leery of Hayden, but didn't want to do anything to draw attention to himself. However, as Hayden momentarily sat sideways in the empty chair beside Elizabeth, Jack watched.

"Hey, just so you know, you'll always be my sweetheart. We were, after all, once very special to each other."

"A long time ago; times change, and if you haven't noticed, I'm with someone this evening, so please…"

"I'm leaving, but I'm not giving up," Hayden stated as he walked back to his seat.

Jack leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Is there something between you two that I should know about?"

"Nothing as far as I'm concerned, why?"

"Just asking…"

After dinner, an auction and art sale to support the new Hayden Andrew Cardiac wing at the hospital, Jack and Elizabeth followed many of the guests outside where the valets retrieved their vehicles.

While waiting their turn, Hayden again approached and attempted to make small talk while he waited on his car. Suddenly the "Ooos and Ahhs" could be heard as the Porsche 911 Turbo pulled upfront.

Hayden turned to Elizabeth, "You like my new car?"

"It suits you," she responded, a comment which seemed to appropriately fit his 'wealth wins' motto.

"It's a shame you have a date; we could go for a spin."

Elizabeth wasn't certain why his boldness surprised her, but she simply stood flabbergasted.

"I'll call you next week," Hayden stated as he started for his car.

"Why…?"

"I think you and I can come up with some good ideas for fundraising on this new cardiac wing," he stated as he walked away. He stopped and turned around, "The cardiac wing is important to you, right?" He turned back around before she could answer.

Jack's Jeep was several cars down the line and as the valet held open her door, he had to help her inside. "I'm sorry…"

"Excuse me; you're sorry for what?"

"This was a special occasion; I should have rented something that would have been easier to get in and out of," he replied as he put his Jeep in drive and pulled away from the curb.

"Jack, don't be silly; I personally love your Jeep, and if they'd had one in Teal when I was looking we'd be twinning right now."

"It's green…"

"Are we back on that again?"

"Never mind…"

"Jack, what's wrong? You've been acting odd ever since I went over to speak to Mr. Morris. Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, it's not you."

"Oh great, is this where you come in and say it isn't you, it's me…?"

"It's nothing."

"It's most certainly something, why won't you tell me?"

As they pulled into the driveway at Rosemary's, Elizabeth was content to sit in the Jeep and talk, certain that something had happened that made him so sullen. Jack immediately opened his door and exited the vehicle, leaving Elizabeth to wonder what she could have possibly done to upset him.

They walked up the steps to the porch, "I had a nice time with you tonight; well, it was nice until you went all bizarro on me, that is."

There was an uncomfortable silence as they stood close and were initially looking into each other's eyes. Unable to maintain eye contact, Jack turned away…

"I'll see you around," he stated as she opened the front storm door, and he started back down the steps.

"Jack Thornton, you stop right there," she yelled out as he stepped into the yard, causing him to stop and turn around. "Please tell me what happened that has you so upset."

He walked back to the porch, "It's your fiancé…"

"Don't you mean my ex-fiancé…?"

"Whatever…"

"What do you mean, 'whatever'? Jack, are you trying to pick a fight or something?"

"I'm not the one arguing," he snapped back although he didn't know why.

"No, you're basically the one saying nothing and I'm left to figure out what happened. Besides being obnoxious and inappropriate, what did Hayden do? Did he say something to you that I don't know about?"

Jack ran his hand frustratingly from his forehead over his hair, slowly moving it from the back of his head, and down across his neck as he released a harsh breath, "I don't know what to tell you, Elizabeth."

She turned away and wiped her eyes before turning back, "I know we aren't in a relationship yet, but I thought of us at least as friends. You're pushing me away for some reason; if it's because of Hayden, I walked away from him and I'm not going back."

His mind was reeling; he wanted to tell her that she'd fascinated him from the moment they'd met; he wanted to say that he may not know her well, but he wanted to know more, so much more about her, and he needed to tell her that he was hoping for a relationship with her. Unfortunately, Hayden had worked his magic and had found a quick and easy way to plant insecurities in Jack's head, and he was having a difficult time removing them.

Before he could answer, she shook her head back and forth, turned and walked back up the stairs, "If you come to your senses and decide you want to talk, call me…maybe I'll be interested in talking then," she stated before turning back toward the house. "Goodbye Jack," she tearfully walked inside without turning around to face him.

Lee and Rosemary were in bed when Elizabeth tried to quietly step down the hall. Hearing a noise which sounded much more like crying instead of laughter and happiness, Rosemary slipped out of bed and knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Elizabeth" Rosemary whispered; are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"May I come in?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, but walked over to the door and opened it, inviting Rosemary inside. The two women took a seat on the side of Elizabeth's bed.

"What happened?" Rosemary asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. I thought we were having a nice time until…"

"Until what; what happened?"

"I wish I knew Rosemary. He was looking at some of the sculptures and I walked over to talk to my editor-in-chief, and when I walked back it seemed like something was different."

Rosemary thought for a moment, "Did he see you talking to anyone else? I mean, could he have assumed you were flirting with anyone? You know that his girlfriend cheated on him like Hayden did."

"I'm aware of that, and Hayden was there, but Jack was acting odd before I even spoke to Hayden."

"Hmm, well I'll get Lee to find out what his problem is," Rosemary stated as she stood firm on the side of her best friend.

"No you won't. If Jack wants to be like that, and won't even tell me what I supposedly did; he can just keep it to himself. I'm not interested in a relationship like that."

"So, you thought of it as a relationship?"

"It was too early to say that, but I did enjoy his company, and I can't forget how he stood up for me against Everette. I just don't understand what happened."

"Did he talk to Hayden?"

"No, why would he have?"

"Elizabeth, you told me that Hayden asked you to go to the gallery opening with him; I can only assume that he wasn't happy that you went with Jack."

"Well, Hayden came up to us at the dinner and sat down beside me; I think that's the first time he'd seen Jack. But Rosemary, Jack was acting weird before that, so I don't know."

"I'm sorry if Hayden had something to do with the problem between you two, because you and Jack make a cute couple."

"Rosemary, let's not talk about it, please. It's hard to be angry with Hayden when I know that he saved Elliott's life. I just wish he'd realize that we will never be a couple again."

"Is there anything I can do?" Rosemary asked.

Elizabeth shook her head back and forth, "No, I asked him to talk to me, but for whatever reason he didn't want to. I guess it is what it is, and maybe I'm just meant to put forth my efforts into my competition and moving."

Rosemary released a harsh breath, "I hate that you're moving. Can't you stay?"

"Well, since I've already closed on the townhouse, I'd say no, but I'm not that far away, and I'm sure you'll get tired of seeing me."

"Never; Elizabeth, you are my best friend, and I wish I could help you with Jack…"

"You can; please don't bring up his name, okay?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Please just drop it," Elizabeth stated as she walked toward the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay…" Rosemary reluctantly agreed as she walked back to her room.

Across town Jack sat in his driveway reliving bits and pieces of the night, and wondering how he allowed another man to make him feel so insecure. The fact is, he'd never felt that insecure before, and he wondered if it was because Elizabeth already meant more to him than he thought and he was simply protecting his heart.

He was well aware of the fact that he wasn't rich, but he made a good living, and after all, money isn't everything that life is made about. However, Hayden led him to believe that it was quite important to Elizabeth. He released a harsh breath and scolded himself for not talking to her before leaving. After all, she broke up with Hayden, so his money must not mean everything to her.

Sitting in bed, her phone chimed signifying a text…

"R u awake…?" the text came from Jack.

"Y…?"

"I wanted to call u…"

"Oh so now u want 2 talk…?"

"I'm sorry. I don't like how we left things…"

"U mean how u left things…"

"Whatever…"

"We're back w the whatever thing? I'm tired; maybe we'll talk another time…"

"2morrow…?"

"I'm busy moving…"

"Oh, that's right. What time should I b at Lee's 2 help…?"

"Don't bother, I have plenty of help…" she texted, but knew that she didn't.

"I'm sorry about 2nite. Please talk 2 me…"

"I'm tired, not 2nite," she texted realizing that if he'd stayed to talk, she would have gladly talked to him all night, but since he left, he could now stew on his behavior, and wait on her to be ready to talk.

Elizabeth placed her phone on the bedside table and released a hard breath. The truth was, she was wired, and didn't think she could sleep even if she tried. She was confused, irritated, disappointed, and angry as her feelings vacillated quickly between emotions, with Jack being the main recipient of her wrath.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her life was changing so quickly, with parts of herself being thrust in many different directions. Maybe now wasn't the time to start a relationship, and maybe it didn't matter anyway…she had no interest in rekindling anything with Hayden, and Jack had apparently decided that walking away was easier than talking things out… _**His loss!**_

She pulled out her journal from the drawer in her bedside table, opened the leather bound cover and began to purge herself onto the blank canvas…

"_**I see my life passing before me, fast forward, needing to slow down, but can't and truthfully, I don't want to. I want so much out of life, and waiting for things to happen is not a comfortable option. Patience is a virtue, I understand, but sitting back, watching, knowing that my future is uncertain, is difficult. My career path was easy…waiting to see if it materializes, however, is excruciatingly painful. **_

_**Learning from mistakes is a necessity of life. Understanding that a mistake is not always a 'what,' but a 'who,' forces us to delve deep inside, searching for that insecurity within our self that allowed them in to begin with. The saddest part is realizing that some mistakes cannot be erased, and the impact they make will remain with us forever. Placing trust where it truly does not belong opens our heart to a hurt like none other. It forces us to question our ability to judge for ourselves, knowing that people are capable of hiding their true agendas, only allowing us to see that which they choose. **_

_**As for romance, I may not know exactly what I want, but I am quite adamant on what I don't want. I don't want secrets, lies, or someone who is unable or unwilling to express himself. I want someone who is open, honest, and confident in themselves. I want someone who knows that what is in the heart is worth so much more than what is in the wallet."**_

Although Elizabeth was a woman of words, she found that Hayden boggled her; no other word seemed to suffice. She simply didn't understand after everything they'd been through, that he would even think they had a chance to work together, let alone start seeing each other again.

And then there was Jack; there were so many things about him that interested her, but sadly, she wasn't a fan of his silent treatment. Suddenly she realized that she was giving back to him what she herself hated.

Elizabeth grabbed her phone and sent out another text…

"Sorry, I accuse u of b-ing silent & then I'm the same. Do u still want 2 talk? Call me…"

Jack's phone sat on the kitchen counter while he took a shower. Once finished, he changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and fell into bed.

Down the hall, his phone buzzed several more times…

"Do u want 2 talk or not…?"

Several minutes passed without a response.

"I don't think I did n e thing rong. I won't beg u 2 talk."

Immediately she sent out her final text, "Oh and ur Jeep is TEAL…"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- What's Important?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 9- What's Important?**_

_**Lee and Rosemary's House…**_

Elizabeth lay back in bed and stared at the ceiling for the remainder of the night. Tears slipped from the outside of her eyes, dropping on her pillow as she told herself that it didn't matter. However, as her hands wiped away the perfect droplets that fell, her heart told her otherwise.

_**Jack's Townhouse…**_

Across town, Jack lay in bed, tossing and turning, rehashing the events of the evening. He told himself that it didn't matter. As he sat up in bed looking into the darkness of his room, his heart told him otherwise.

As darkness continued to fill his room, Jack released a harsh breath, pulled the covers away from his body and placed his feet on the floor. He reached for his phone on the bedside table, but found it missing so he went on a search throughout his townhouse. Finding it on the kitchen counter where he'd mistakenly left it, his heart pounded when he picked it up and the screen lit up with the last contacts he'd received… all of which came from Elizabeth.

"Sorry, I accuse u of b-ing silent & then I'm the same. Do u still want 2 talk? Call me…"

"Do u want 2 talk or not…?"

"I don't think I did n e thing rong. I won't beg u 2 talk."

"Oh and ur Jeep is TEAL…"

"_**Of course I want to talk," **_he thought to himself as he started to punch out a response.

He stopped suddenly, knowing that his contact with her should be in person first, resorting to the telephone if all else failed. He started dialing her number, but observing the time on his oven stove (5:15), he again stopped.

Jack fixed a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table thinking of how he could apologize for his behavior last night. Sadly, how he behaved was just as much a surprise to him as it apparently was to Elizabeth. He'd never allowed another person to make him feel so insecure, and truthfully, there had never been another woman in his life that her impression of him meant so much, until now, and for the life of him, he didn't know why.

However, if she was willing to talk last night, he could only hope that she was still willing to do so, although, glancing down at his phone and her final three texts, it didn't sound too promising.

He walked upstairs to his bedroom, dressed and jumped into his Jeep hoping that she'd see him and they could talk.

_**Lee and Rosemary's House…**_

As the sun rose, so did Elizabeth. She dressed in a pair of stonewashed stressed style jeans and an old grey sweatshirt before heading into the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee.

With her travel cup sitting on the table, she added 4 splenda and 3 squirts of caramel macchiato creamer, put on the lid and took a much needed sip, desperately in need of the caffeine jolt. She sat it on the counter with plans to return after she'd loaded the car.

She quietly carried a box out to her car, finding that it barely fit into her Mazda Miata. "_**What was I thinking?" **_she asked herself as she stood helplessly looking at her two seat sports car. Apparently she wasn't when she realized that a car this size could only carry one box.

_**Elizabeth's Chestnut Street Townhouse…**_

She slipped behind the wheel and made the twenty minute drive to her new townhouse on Chestnut Street. She had to admit that the neighborhood was beautiful with its Federal-style row houses, narrow gas lit streets, brick sidewalks, and the "Hill" upon which the Massachusetts State House resides. It was an area steeped in history and for that reason alone, she allowed her father to talk her into buying it.

Elizabeth carried the single box inside and sat it down on the bare living room floor. She sat on the floor beside the box, removed the lid and one by one she pulled each item out; put it in groups depending in which room it belonged and then carried them to their respective resting places.

Elizabeth stood from the floor and walked around what seemed like an enormous shell of a building. It felt too big for just one person, and not quite like home, but she hoped that it would feel cozy and much more emotionally warm once the furniture arrived, or at least she hoped it would.

She laughed as she opened the window which ran off of her office and slipped out onto the balcony that ran just above her front door. She glanced below at the people who were coming and going so early on a Saturday morning. Standing on the sidewalk by the car parked just in front of hers was a man and woman; he was dressed in a suit and her still in pajamas, oblivious to any eyes that may be upon them.

As the man walked to the back of his vehicle and placed his overnight bag in the trunk, Elizabeth stood mesmerized, watching as he walked back, held the woman, and kissed her before holding her again.

He walked around to the driver's side of the car as the woman slowly headed back to the front door. "I'll be home on Tuesday," Elizabeth heard the man call out as the woman ran back to him for a final passionate kiss.

Elizabeth didn't know why her tears were falling; she didn't even know this couple, although she assumed that in time they'd become not only next door neighbors but friends. She didn't like feeling jealous, but she was envious of what they apparently shared, and she wasn't so certain that even in their best of times that she felt for Hayden or him for her what this unknown couple had between them.

_**Lee and Rosemary's House…**_

Jack pulled into the driveway and checked his watch. Seeing Elizabeth's Miata absent from the driveway, and the newspaper still sitting on the porch, he surmised that she was gone and Lee and Rosemary were not yet awake.

He sat in his Jeep, hoping that either Elizabeth would return or someone would open the front door, not certain which scenario he hoped for most.

What he was going to say to explain his out of character behavior ran through his head, spinning thoughts as they bounced off his brain, much like a violent storm in his head. Suddenly the front door opened and Rosemary stepped outside.

She didn't initially see him but as he stepped out of his Jeep and closed the door, the noise caused her to glance in his direction. "She isn't here…"

"I see that…"

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Am I welcome inside?"

"Jack, come on in…"

Jack followed Rosemary inside and took a seat at the kitchen table. She poured him a cup of coffee and placed sweetener and creamer on the table.

"Thank you, but I just drink it black…"

"Eww, why?"

"It gives me the uncovered caffeine jolt I need. Hey, I'm sorry to come by so early."

Rosemary took a seat across from Jack, "That's okay. So, do you want to tell me what happened last night?"

"Rosemary," Lee called out as he walked into the kitchen dressed for work. "It's between them. Wait, did you do something to Elizabeth last night?"

"Lee was asleep when Elizabeth came in, and I haven't had a chance to talk to him," Rosemary offered.

"Did you do something to Elizabeth last night?" Lee asked again, suddenly feeling somewhat fatherly towards her.

"Lee, go to work; I can handle this…" Rosemary suggested.

Feeling two pairs of eyes upon him, Jack quickly responded, "I have a problem with her fiancé; I mean; her ex-fiancé."

"What did Hayden do?" Rosemary asked.

Before Jack could respond, Lee interrupted, "I'd like to stay and hear this, but I have a truck coming in with a massive delivery." He turned to Jack, "All I'm going to say is this…you need to be talking to her."

"He is talking to me…" Rosemary advised.

"Rosemary, you aren't the 'her' I'm speaking about." Lee turned back toward Jack, "You need to go talk to Elizabeth." Lee stood by waiting on Jack to get up from his seat.

"He's staying here and we're going to talk. He'll be here when Elizabeth comes back," Rosemary advised.

"Don't get involved, Rosie; let them work it out," Lee practically begged before he left the house and headed for work.

After the front door closed, Rosemary turned back to Jack, "Okay, so what did Hayden do?"

"Rosemary, she may not see it, but he still wants her in his life."

"Jack, she's not interested in him. Did he say something to you?"

Jack stared into his cup of coffee before returning his glance to Rosemary, "He's so wealthy and…"

"WOW Jack, do you know anything about Elizabeth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth is the least materialistic person you will ever meet."

"She may not be materialistic, but I've got to say, I've never felt so insecure about what someone thought of me before…" Jack admitted.

"Jack, what did Hayden say?"

"He just implied that a detective had no chance of keeping someone like Elizabeth happy. He's world renowned, wealthy, and then he drives off in Porsche that's worth more than $100,000. Rosemary, how can I compete with someone like that?"

"Jack, did she give you any indication that she was the least bit interested in Hayden, or that she wants men to compete for her affections?"

"No, but…"

"Jack, there are no buts about it. I don't think Elizabeth was happy in her relationship with Hayden long before she caught him cheating. She was in a rough position when we needed his help to save Elliott and I will always be thankful to her for putting her feelings for him aside and contacting him for us," Rosemary explained.

Rosemary took a sip from her cup before continuing, "I think Hayden thinks that since she called him and asked for his help that she's open to starting over again, and it's just not going to happen. I know her, Jack. He hurt her; he ripped apart any trust she had for him; and sadly it's going to be hard for her to trust as a result, but she will never revisit that relationship."

Before Jack could comment, she continued, "Do you like her Jack?"

"I do, but I've had my own share of trust issues with a woman, and I guess I'm just leery. Then the world renowned cardiac surgeon advises me that I would never be able to make her happy, so what am I supposed to think?"

"Well, the best thing to have done would have been to talk to her last night when she asked what was wrong," Rosemary offered her advice. "Jack, Elizabeth's family is wealthy, but you'd never know it by talking to her. She feels that is her parent's wealth, and she prefers to do things on her own. So, I'll tell you this, if you don't make her happy, it's certainly not because you don't have millions in the bank. She's more concerned about what's in your heart."

"How can I make this right?"

Rosemary put her cup back down on the table, "When I talked to her last night she was confused and upset. She knew of nothing she'd done to have you treat her that way."

"She didn't do anything wrong, and then she texted me last night offering to talk, but I didn't get it until this morning. Do you think she'll still talk to me?" he asked.

"Is it important to you?" she asked.

"Rosemary, I didn't sleep at all last night; it's very important to me. But to be honest with you…I'm not sure why. I barely know her, but yet I can't stop thinking about her." Jack looked down and lost himself in the darkness of his coffee cup before continuing, "I've never had a woman put me in a tailspin before and I'm not sure what to do."

"If it's that important to you, then talk to her, and make her listen…"

"I know she's at her townhouse, are there any boxes I can take?" he asked. "Also, will you give me her address?"

"Sure, it's 17 Chestnut Street. Let me check her room and see what she took," Rosemary stated as she excused herself from the table. "Hey Jack," she called out from Elizabeth's bedroom.

Jack walked down the hall as Rosemary dragged three large Rubbermaid tubs into the hallway. "The rest of her things are in storage."

Jack grabbed one of the boxes and headed for the front door. "I'll get those," he stated as Rosemary attempted to help.

With his Jeep loaded, Jack headed toward Chestnut Street, the historic neighborhood in the Beacon Hill section of the city, with a quick stop by Starbucks and what he considered some much needed coffee.

_**Chestnut Street…**_

He pulled his Jeep, green or teal it didn't really matter at this point, in front of her building. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and did his best to calm his pounding heart.

He didn't know why, but in the short amount of time that he'd known Elizabeth, she had single-handedly turned his world upside down, and in the blink of an eye, he may have single-handedly ruined everything.

Jack grabbed the two venti sized coffees, a bag containing two blueberry muffins and the coffee additives and headed for the front door of the building. Initially he assumed that the building contained numerous townhouses, but as he approached the door, he realized that the enormous piece of property was all Elizabeth's.

He knocked on her door, preparing himself for it to be opened and immediately slammed in his face. Hearing footsteps getting closer he felt as though getting a tooth pulled would have brought about less anxiety.

The door opened and she immediately began to close it. "Please Elizabeth," he quickly responded. "I didn't get your text until this morning. I want to talk, will you…" he stopped when it appeared that the door was closing completely. "I have coffee…"

Suddenly the door opened. "I'm only inviting you in because I see you have Starbucks, and I left my coffee at Rosemary's," she stated as Jack realized that his quick stop along the way may very well have been his saving grace.

Elizabeth stepped to the side as he walked into her practically empty townhouse, unshaven with a slight stubble and placed the coffee on the Rubbermaid box she'd brought inside earlier.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry about last night…" he looked around, and losing focus he appeared awe-struck, "WOW, this place is beautiful." Suddenly it became quite clear that what Hayden implied the previous night might in fact be the truth.

"Thank you; it's not really me but it was acquired by a business my father owns. They were selling it, and…well, I got a great deal," she explained, somehow feeling a bit embarrassed by it's grandeur, but having no idea how significantly her remarks played into last night's scenario.

She stood and watched as he looked around and although she was unaware of the content of his conversation with Hayden, she seemed to feel the need to explain. "Jack, my father has done quite well in business, and he tries to make things easy on his girls. I love my parents dearly and I appreciate the help he gave me in school and when I got my first apartment, but I truly like to do things on my own. So, he's carrying the mortgage and I pay him, and I will pay him. I mean, we went through a lawyer and did an actual closing so everything is legal."

"It's none of my business," he stated.

"Maybe not, but I want you to know that this, all of this really isn't me. But at some point, when I do get married and have kids, this is an investment for my kids' future."

"I understand," Jack stated as he walked over to the Rubbermaid tub, picked up one of the cups of coffee and handed it to her, "I brought sweetener and creamer."

"Thank you; that was very thoughtful of you," she admitted.

"Would you like a muffin?" he asked.

"Jack I can't be bribed with food…"

"But apparently you can be bribed with coffee," he responded with a hesitant smile.

"Stop being cute; I'm angry with you," she stated, but couldn't deny to herself that she was very glad to see him.

He handed her the bag which contained the sweetener and creamers and watched as she added four Splenda and three containers of caramel macchiato to her coffee before enjoying her first sip. The way she enjoyed her coffee was then committed to his memory.

There was an uneasiness about the situation as they each then took a seat on the floor.

She reached in and retrieved one of the blueberry muffins and immediately pulled off the top. "Oh, you're one of those people…" he laughed, hoping that he could lighten the mood.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked down at the muffin.

"Do you just like the tops of the muffins?" he asked.

"It's the best part," she responded before taking a bite.

Jack reached into the bag and pulled out the other muffin, tore off the top and handed it to her, "You can have mine…"

"You know if I take your muffin top, it doesn't mean we're friends again; I can't be won over that easily."

He released a soft nervous laugh, "I know that, but I like muffin tops too, and since I'm giving you mine, you can see how bad I feel."

"What happened last night, Jack?" she asked as she stared into his eyes while holding her cup of coffee with both of her hands.

"I'm sorry…"

She glanced down before looking back into his eyes, "I don't need you to be sorry; I need you to just tell me what I did that upset you."

"You didn't do anything…"

"You say that, but then out of the clear blue you give me the cold shoulder, and I'd like to know what I did that upset you so much," she sounded almost as if she was pleading with him.

"You did nothing wrong…"

"Jack, I didn't sleep last night, so please just tell me. I mean, something obviously happened, because you went from having a good time to barely speaking to me. So if I didn't do something, what happened?"

"I didn't sleep last night either, but it wasn't because of anything you did; it was the world renowned cardiac surgeon, Hayden Andrews…"

"Well, he was inappropriate and obnoxious with me, but I know how to handle him, what did he do to you?"

"Yea, I saw him kiss you and I believe I heard him call you sweetheart," he quickly responded.

"Jack, I turned away and told him not to call me that. Are you going to tell me what he did to you?" she asked again.

"You know, I can't blame him completely; my contact with him started out innocently enough…that is, when I didn't know who he was. Then he told me that you two were engaged…"

"Not any longer…"

"I know that, but he started pushing my male ego buttons and he basically told me that a woman like you couldn't possibly be happy with a man like me. I mean, we come from different worlds; he's wealthy, successful, and you did love him once."

"Jack, I'm sorry that he did that, but I'm also sorry that you didn't feel that you could talk to me about it," she stated as she stood up, walked over to the kitchen, placed her coffee cup on the stove and started putting a few items away that were sitting on the counter. She turned back around and faced him, "Besides this townhouse, which really isn't me, have I given you any indication at all that I'm materialistic?"

"You have a nice sports car."

"It was under $30,000 brand new. You, on the other hand, have a Jeep worth every bit of $48,000 or more, and don't forget I looked into them so I know what they cost. Is there anything else?"

He recalled his offer to take her to lunch earlier in the week and what she wanted was to eat a hot dog from a street vendor's cart and sit in the park. "No, and I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about it."

Jack stood up and followed her into the kitchen, "Elizabeth, I stared at the ceiling all night; I don't like the way things were left between us, but I know it was my fault. Please, tell me what I can do to make things right."

She rested her back against the corner of the counter, "We don't know each other well, and I understand that. But Jack, if you think that I was interested in you because of what you can do for me, or that I'd drop you when someone better came along, then we don't know each other at all."

"Eliz…a…beth, I don't feel that way," his voice was soft, and sounded quite sensuous. "You are a beautiful, intelligent woman, with a great sense of humor, and you have a passion, talent and drive for your work that I admire. Although, I have to admit that same passion and drive for a story makes me a little nervous as well."

He continued, "I want to know you; I want to know everything about you."

Elizabeth wanted to be angry; after all, she'd tried to get him to talk to her before and he simply blew her off. But then there were those infamous butterflies that fluttered violently inside her as he seductively drew out each syllable in her name. "What are we going to do, Jack?"

"I'd like to start over…Hi, I'm Jack Thornton," he stuck out his arm to shake her hand.

Elizabeth placed her hand in his as his fingers closed around hers. "You know Jack, we've done this before. We can't start over every time we have a disagreement, misunderstanding or full blown argument."

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"Well, we can either back away from whatever this is…take some time to see if being together is what we want, or we can learn from this hiccup and realize that we have to talk.

"I'm not a big fan of time apart," he admitted as he stepped closer. "What's your favorite color?" he asked as his voice got softer.

"What…?"

"I'm trying to find out everything about you."

"Jack, that's not really what I mean…I mean, sure learning little things about each other is important too, but…"

"Not letting things fester; getting things out in the open, no matter how uncomfortable they may be; I'm willing, please say you are too…"

"I am, and teal…"

"Excuse me…?" he took another step closer.

"I'm willing and teal is my favorite color," she admitted as she felt the room getting smaller and smaller, with the only thing in her sight being Jack.

Wanting to agree and say that teal was his favorite color too, he settled on honesty, "Blue is mine."

"Beer or wine...?" she asked.

"Beer with pizza, wine with fancy meals, or just for sitting by the fire and talking to someone you care about," he took another step closer.

"Religion…?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"WOW, this is going to be a bit harder than I thought," she snickered. "What religion are you?"

"Christian…" he stepped closer and they were now just an arm's length apart.

"Same here."

"Favorite food…?" she asked.

"Italian…actually, anything with sausages…yours?" he replied.

"Lasagna and fajitas…"

"Together…?" he asked.

"No silly," she giggled, "But it's probably a tie between the two. However," she felt him step closer. His cologne was woodsy with a touch of spice, and she could feel his breath on her skin. "Um, however, the fajitas need to be from Casa Romero over on Gloucester Street; they aren't spicy there, and although I love the scent of spicy cologne, I don't do spicy food."

They were now sharing the same breath, "Kissing or fighting…?" he whispered.

"Jack, there is no choice with that one…"

"Exactly." He stated. "I prefer kissing, but making up after fighting has its benefits too."

She giggled, but feeling somewhat nervous, she looked away. His hand rested along her jaw line and turned her back to face him. His thumb brushed softly across her cheek as he closed the distance between them even more. His body was pressed against hers as she felt her back against the kitchen counter.

"So, what did we just do here, Elizabeth? Was this a fight?"

Her top teeth brushed across her bottom lip as her eyes never left his. "I believe so, but I understand that making up is very important. So, are we… making up, I mean?" she whispered as her heart beat faster when he leaned in; he said nothing but was thankful when her lips welcomed his.

One hand slipped behind her head while the other rested along her lower back as he pulled her closer, deepening their already intense connection.

As their lips separated, Jack's forehead rested on Elizabeth's and he released a thankful breath. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Even though the making up is quite enjoyable, I don't like fighting with you," he stepped back slightly; "I didn't like it when we first met, and I especially don't like it now."

"Jack, I'm sorry too. Sometimes when I get upset, I shut down, and that doesn't help a relationship either," she stated before quickly adding, "Not that I'm saying this is a relationship or anything…"

Jack interrupted her by placing his finger on her lips to quiet her, "Shh, I'd very much like to think that we are in a relationship. I know it's just beginning and is in the early stages, but I don't intend to date anyone else, and I hope that you're willing to do the same."

"I don't want to date anyone else, Jack."

"So, are we okay? I mean, I didn't mess this up too badly, did I?"

"We're okay, but Jack, we have to be honest with each other. Uncomfortable or not, communicating is necessary if this…us, will go anywhere."

"I understand, and I agree. So, in the name of honesty, where is your moving help?"

"Well, that's an indication of where I shut down; I was mad and I didn't want your help."

"In that case; you don't need my help…?" he teased as he turned away from her.

"Wait, where are you going…?"

He laughed, "Out to my Jeep to get the other containers that I brought from Rosemary's."

"I'll come with you," she stated as he held out his hand and they walked toward the front door.

"Can I ask you something?" he stopped her before opening the front door.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you have any need to spend time with your ex…?"

"No, why…?"

"Elizabeth, I have to admit, I'm not comfortable with him; he has ulterior motives where you're concerned."

"Jack, I've been very clear with him; our relationship is over. It's been over for quite some time, and apparently it was over for him well before I even knew it, or he wouldn't have been sleeping around."

"I believe it's over for you, but I don't think it is for him."

"Jack, I have no need or desire to spend time with him, but…"

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you that he's planning to call me about working with him on fund raising for the hospital."

"Did you tell him you'd do it?"

"No, but really Jack, what am I supposed to do? I mean, because of this hospital, there are many people who may have a second chance at life. Can I really, in good conscience, say no?"

He released a harsh breath, "I guess not, but do you have to work directly with him?"

"No, and I'll get Rosemary involved. Will that make you feel better?"

"Immensely," he stated as the door opened and they stepped outside.

With the boxes out of his Jeep, and several trips made to empty the storage unit Elizabeth now had to wait for Monday and the delivery of her furniture.

As she slipped behind the wheel of her Miata, she glanced over at Jack's Jeep, "What color is that?"

"We aren't going to argue again, are we?" he asked.

"No, but I just want to know what color you see when you look at your Jeep."

"It's a greenish blue," he responded, doing his best to compromise.

"Hmm, still don't want to say teal, huh?"

"Just a second," he responded as he opened the passenger side door of his Jeep and reached into his glove box. He pulled out the window sticker from his Jeep and opened the paper, looking for the answer to the color question. "It's called bikini metallic."

"That's not even a color," she stated as she reached for her phone and googled "Bikini Metallic."

The first image on her screen had his eyes bugging out and her willing to concede.

"Now that's what I call a color," Jack stated as he thought of Elizabeth's beautiful body in the teal colored sequined string bikini that graced the screen on her phone. "Okay, I say it's…" looking into her eyes he realized that it certainly wasn't worth arguing over and stated, "Its teal."

Elizabeth made a mental note to purchase this suit, hating to buy anything to wear before trying it on, but seeing his expression and hearing how the air seemed to catch in his throat as he found it nearly impossible to look away made the chance worthwhile.

Elizabeth pulled away from her townhouse with Jack behind her. Twenty minutes later, she pulled up into Rosemary's driveway as Jack parked in the street as to not block in Rosemary's vehicle.

"Thank you for your help, Jack," she stated as they stood on Lee and Rosemary's porch.

"You're very welcome," he replied; he was tired, but didn't want his time with her to end, so he suggested, "Do you have any dinner plans?"

"No…WOW, it's already dinnertime; the day seemed to fly by," she mentioned. "I could fix us something here."

"I know you're tired; I could get something and bring it back," he suggested. "What are Lee and Rosemary doing for dinner?"

"I think they have dinner plans and will have Elliott with them," she replied.

Suddenly staying home sounded pretty inviting, "How about some pizza from the place over on Salem Street, and I'll be back in just a little while."

"Jack, are you sure? I know you've got to be tired."

As Elizabeth leaned against the brick entryway on the porch, Jack stepped closer, "To be honest, I don't want today to end."

As Elizabeth smiled, his lips met hers. His kiss was not simply a means of foreplay, a quick rush to move onto the goal that most men she'd dated were after. He kissed her slow and soft as his hand rested below her ear while his thumb caressed her cheek. Her fingers ran down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space between them and she could easily feel the pounding of his heart against her chest.

As they separated, he stepped back slightly, "I'm going to get dinner. I'll be back soon."

Elizabeth stood outside and watched as Jack got into his Jeep and drove away. When she opened the front door, she found Rosemary, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt staring out the window with Elliott in her arms.

"Window duty this evening?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh wait, aren't you and Lee going out?"

"Lee just got home, so I wasn't sure if we were going out."

"I know you aren't going out dressed like that. Go change; do you need me to look after Elliott for you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, but I see you and Jack made up."

"You aren't going to believe what Hayden did to him…"

"I know; Jack told me this morning. He really likes you; do you realize that?"

"I do, and I think he's a good guy, but whatever it is that we have is so new; we'll just have to see how it plays out," Elizabeth stated as she walked over and took Elliott from Rosemary's arms. "You need to go get dressed."

"You aren't going to be home alone, are you?" Rosemary asked as she walked toward the entryway.

"No, Jack went to pick up some dinner and he'll be back," Elizabeth responded. She followed Rosemary out of the living room and carried her godson into the kitchen to give his parents time to get ready.

Elizabeth turned on the radio and searched for a song to dance with Elliott. He laughed as she danced with him perched on her hip and spun him in circles while the Selena song, "I Could Fall in Love" played in the background.

_**I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay**_

_**'Cause I could take in my arms  
And never let go**_

_**I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**_

_**I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still**_

_**So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know**_

_**I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**_

_**And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**_

"Lee and I are going to stay out tonight, so you two can enjoy yourselves," Rosemary commented as she took Elliott from Elizabeth's arms. "Now you go get a shower and get dressed."

"First of all, I am going to take a shower, but I'm not doing anything to impress anyone. If Jack likes me, it's because he likes me, not someone else I'm pretending to be," Elizabeth rationalized as she started to leave the kitchen. She suddenly stopped, turned back around and stared at Rosemary as she packed the clothes she'd previously folded and placed on the bar for Elliott.

"Is something wrong?" Rosemary asked as she dropped the final article of clothing in the bag.

"What do you mean you and Lee are staying out tonight?" she asked.

"We thought we'd give you some time alone with Jack."

"Rosemary Coulter, if you are implying what I think you're implying you know me almost as well as I know myself; I'm not that type of woman. Besides, this is your home, and I'm not bringing a guy over to spend the night…" she took a deep, much needed breath.

"WOW, I just can't believe you sometimes," Elizabeth continued as she shook her head back and forth. "Please don't push…"

"I'm not pushing, I was just telling you that we are staying out…I mean, we could be home at 10 tonight or tomorrow morning," Rosemary tried to clarify, but simply made the issue more cloudy.

"Oh my, so you aren't leaving us alone because you can't trust me?" Elizabeth asked. "Stop acting like a parent…you'll be home; you won't be home. No matter when you come home, we won't be sleeping together."

"I'm just kidding," Rosemary laughed. "We'll be home around 10 or 10:30; is that okay?"

Elizabeth released a frustrated breath, "You aren't funny, and this is your house, so come home whenever you want. Jack and I have nothing to hide."

Elizabeth walked back to the bathroom and slipped into the shower. Ten minutes later she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror blow drying her hair.

"Hey Elizabeth, we're leaving…" Rosemary called out from the hallway.

"You can come in," Elizabeth replied as she watched the door knob turn and the door open.

"I'm sorry about teasing you earlier. You and Jack have fun, and we'll see you later," Rosemary stated as she glanced in the mirror and ended up wiping a mascara smudge from her own face.

"Have fun…" Elizabeth stated as she pulled out her Topsy Tail ponytail helper.

"You and Jack have fun too, and if you need us to stay away longer, just call me…"

"Rosemary…" Elizabeth stated as she released the ponytail of hair she held and pushed her friend out the door.

Once alone, Elizabeth pulled her hair into three ponytails straight down the back of her head. Starting at the top, she slipped the ponytail through her Topsy Tail ponytail helper and flipped it through itself. She did the same thing with the two remaining ponytails with the remainder of her hair falling loose down her back.

She changed into a pair of jeggings and one of her favorite t-shirts, dark gray with three mixed breed dogs on the front and the saying "shed happens, brush it off," an indication of her desire to one day have a dog of her own. Just as she stepped out of the bathroom, the doorbell rang.

As she opened the door, Jack was standing with a pizza box in one hand, a six pack of beer in the other, a bottle of rose wine and a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi under each arm.

"I know I drink beer with pizza, but I don't believe you responded, so we have beer, wine and Pepsi," he offered as he stepped inside.

"Thank you; that's very thoughtful of you," she took the bottles of wine and Pepsi from under his arms and they headed for the kitchen.

Elizabeth pulled plates from the kitchen cabinet, opened the box of pizza and placed several slices on each plate. He grabbed both plates and she pulled two beer bottles from the six pack before they walked into the den. She turned on the TV but kept the sound down low as she took a seat near him on the sofa.

"Thank you again for the help today, Jack. I do really appreciate it," she stated.

"You're very welcome," he quickly replied.

As they finished up their pizza, Elizabeth wasn't certain why, but she asked, "Jack, do you think if your girlfriend…"

"Sophie, and she's my ex-girlfriend…"

"Right…if your ex-girlfriend, Sophie, hadn't cheated on you, do you think you would have headed to the east coast for the new job and scenery?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to hope that I would have."

"Did you ever think about you two getting married?"

"No…"

"Why? I mean weren't you together for awhile?"

"Elizabeth," he turned to her as he placed his beer bottle back on the coffee table, "Something kept me from opening up completely to her. I don't know, maybe I knew there was someone better out in the world for me…"

His statement caused Elizabeth to blush, but she just as quickly realized that he didn't say "she" was "the someone" better for him. "Well, I'm sorry that you had to go through the break up; I mean, I've been there and it isn't any fun. But then again, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, so that must speak volumes to the fact that Hayden isn't my soul mate."

"Elizabeth, Sophie just wasn't my type. Maybe as a friend, with no romantic ties, she'd be fine, but certainly not someone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with."

Elizabeth caught his glance; as their eyes met, neither looked away, "So, you have a type?"

"I think everyone has a type of person they're drawn to. I'll bet you have one too…"

"So, what's your type?" she asked.

He smiled; feeling quite certain that his type was sitting beside him, he answered, "She's kind, considerate, quite opinionated, beautiful, funny, thoughtful, and smart, knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it…"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure that someone like that even exists," she responded.

"She exists…" he whispered as his hand swept several strands of hair behind her ear. "She very much exists," he cradled her head and leaned over as their lips met. As they separated he softly asked, "What's your type?"

She smiled, "Well, actually I tend to fall for the blonde hair, blue eyed surfer type…"

"The what…?" he asked, quite surprised at her response and not realizing until he observed the smirk on her face that she was teasing.

"I'm sorry, but you made it so easy. But truthfully, the type of man that interests me is about so tall," her arm rose into the air to show his height; "He is considerate, thoughtful, handsome, honest and faithful, possibly even to a fault," she remarked thinking about him standing beside her against his Brother in Blue, Everett. "He doesn't have to be a genius, but I find a man that is intelligent to be very hot."

"E=mc2…" Jack rattled off quickly.

"Oh, and do you know what that means?" she laughed, assuming that he didn't.

"Well, actually it means that energy equals mass times the speed of light squared."

"Did you just make that up?" she asked.

"No, it's what it means," he responded.

"Well then, I was right…"

"About what?"

"Intelligence makes a man hot…" she stated as she grabbed his plate, brushed her lips across his cheek as she stood and carried their dishes into the kitchen. "Would you like another beer?" she called out.

"Yes, please…"

She grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and walked back into the den where she found Jack moving through the TV remote control.

"Do you want to watch a movie or…"

"The Alabama/Louisiana State football game is on; I think it's on channel 2," she blurted out as he simply stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I'd like to add to my type of woman that she should like sports; maybe not all of them, but definitely football," he replied as he took the bottle of beer that she offered him.

Returning to her seat beside him she replied, "I love football, baseball, gymnastics, and ice hockey."

As both continued to watch Louisiana roust Alabama, Elizabeth smiled as he yawned and carefully stretched, placing his arm around her shoulders.

Several hours later, Lee and Rosemary returned home. Lee carried a sleeping Elliott to bed while Rosemary, who passed Jack's Jeep in the driveway on her way inside went searching for what she considered to be the young lovers.

She stood in the den and waved to Lee at the end of the hall who immediately joined her.

"Isn't that precious? I told you they'd be perfect together," Rosemary stated as she and Lee observed both Elizabeth and Jack sound asleep on the sofa, his arms around her as her head rested on his chest. "Looks like Elizabeth is finally having a sleep over with a man, and I couldn't be happier."

"Shh, leave them alone; they are both bound to be exhausted…" Lee commented as he turned off the light and pulled Rosemary down the hall.

Several hours later Jack woke. Initially disoriented, he immediately smiled when he found Elizabeth wrapped in his arms and snuggled into his chest. He felt her stir…

Rising up from his body she apologized, "I'm sorry Jack; I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"I fell asleep too; actually, it felt kinda nice," he quickly added.

Flustered, she glanced back at him, "It couldn't have been comfortable with me lying on top of you like that." Realizing how that sounded, she quickly added, "Uh, I don't mean that we were…oh, you know what I mean."

He released a soft laugh, "I knew what you meant."

On Monday, with her new furniture in place and boxes delegated to the rooms which contained their contents, Elizabeth was hoping that before long it would feel like home. However, even with the furniture filling up the various rooms, the spacious townhouse still felt lonely.

As the days passed, Elizabeth found herself spending less and less time with Rosemary and Lee, and more time at her new townhouse doing her best to get it the way that felt as close to home as possible. Jack came over most evenings bringing dinner with him.

They spent this time talking, learning more and more about each other, where they came from, their families, and items of importance…those things that seem to mean the most to each of them. For Elizabeth it was her family, friends, her work, and although she was afraid to include him, he was becoming important too. For Jack, his items of importance were basically the same as hers, and he was equally scared realizing that his list also included her.

On Thursday afternoon, having been told by Jack that he was working a case and would not be by that evening, she stopped by the precinct, "Is Detective Thornton in?"

The desk sergeant responded, "No, he's out right now; do you want to leave him a message?"

"That would be great; thank you," she stated as he handed her a piece of stationary from a pile that the secretary had placed on the desk and a white marking pen."

"Will this pen show up? Oh never mind, I'm sure I have one in my purse," Elizabeth stated as she opened her bag and was rummaging through everything.

"Excuse me," the desk sergeant stated as he turned his attention to the Captain who was approaching.

"Hey Danny," the Captain called out. Have the US Marshalls arrived with Franklin Reams yet?"

Elizabeth listened intently as she used the white marker to write out her message on the brightly colored piece of stationary.

_**Jack, don't make plans for  
tomorrow night. I want to  
thank you for all the help.  
I'm cooking dinner. So, be  
at my place around 6:30…  
Elizabeth**_

"Yes sir and they immediately booked him into the jail," Danny responded. "The Feds will be here tomorrow afternoon."

Danny returned his attention to Elizabeth after the Captain disappeared down the hallway.

"Who's Franklin Reams?" she asked, feeling her inquisitive reporter side emerging.

"You haven't heard of him?" Danny asked, knowing as he started to explain that he shouldn't, but her crystal blue eyes were doing their best to break him down. "Well, he's that polygamist from out west, and apparently… oh, I'm sorry, did you write out your message to Jack?"

"Yes I did; thank you," she stated as she handed him the note and the marker. "This Franklin Reams guy, what's his story?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say anymore," he stated as he took the note and placed it in Jack's mailbox.

Elizabeth thanked him for his help before turning and making her way out to her car. Immediately she googled "Franklin Reams" and although everyone knew he was a polygamist, his reasons for being incarcerated remained a mystery.

"There's my story, right there, under my nose," she thought as she grabbed her notebook and while sitting in the parking lot she jotted down a series of questions.

Elizabeth stepped next door to the jail and walked up to the main desk.

"May I help you?" the deputy asked.

"Yes, I'm a reporter for the Boston Herald, and I'm here to interview Franklin Reams…" she stated as if her contact was prearranged.

"I'm sorry, but he's with the Federal agents. You may need to come back tomorrow."

"Okay," she stated. Disappointed, but realizing that the free evening would give her more time to put her interview questions together, as well as allow her to research him more in depth, she thanked the deputy and stated, "I'll be back tomorrow."

The following morning, Elizabeth ran by the grocery store and picked up the ingredients for spaghetti, including sweet Italian sausages, French bread, a bottle of rose wine, and an authentic New York strawberry cheesecake.

She took everything home and placed her family's spaghetti sauce recipe in the crock pot, changed into business attire and headed out to pick up some things from her office.

Mid afternoon, Jack pulled out his phone amid a rush and flurry of officers in the precinct and he dialed Elizabeth's number. Reaching her phone mail instead he left a message, hoping she'd receive it before going to too much trouble for dinner… "Elizabeth, it's me, Jack…I don't think I can make it for dinner. We have a hostage situation at the jail and…well anyway I'll call you as soon as I'm free. I'm sorry; I was looking forward to it."

He ended the message just as Elizabeth's phone buzzed. It remained unanswered as her phone sat in her purse behind the desk in the jail where she was required to leave it before entering the elevator to the 4th floor and her interview with Franklin Reams.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10- Ringtones and Sentiments

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 10- Ringtones and Sentiments  
**_

_**Flashback starting the day before…**_

"Hey Danny," the Captain called out. Have the US Marshalls arrived with Franklin Reams yet?"

Elizabeth listened intently as she used the white marker to write out her message on the brightly colored piece of stationary.

_**Jack, don't make plans for  
tomorrow night. I want to  
thank you for all the help.  
I'm cooking dinner. So, be  
at my place around 6:30…  
Elizabeth**_

"Yes sir and they immediately booked him into the jail," Danny responded. "The Feds will be here tomorrow afternoon."

Danny returned his attention to Elizabeth after the Captain disappeared down the hallway.

"Who's Franklin Reams?" she asked, feeling her inquisitive reporter side emerging.

"You haven't heard of him?" Danny asked, knowing as he started to explain that he shouldn't, but her crystal blue eyes were doing their best to break him down. "Well, he's that polygamist from out west, and apparently… oh, I'm sorry, did you write out your message to Jack?"

"Yes I did; thank you," she stated as she handed him the note and the marker. "This Franklin Reams guy, what's his story?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say anymore," he stated as he took the note and placed it in Jack's mailbox.

Elizabeth thanked him for his help before turning and making her way out to her car. Immediately she googled "Franklin Reams" and although everyone knew he was a polygamist, his reasons for being incarcerated remained a mystery.

"There's my story, right there, under my nose," she thought as she grabbed her notebook and while sitting in the parking lot she took the opportunity to jot down a series of questions.

While sitting in her car, she heard a soft tap on her window. Glancing over, she observed Jack, his broad smile, deep dimples and gorgeous hazel eyes staring back at her.

She rolled down her window, "Hey, I stopped by to see you."

"You aren't leaving so soon are you?" he asked.

"I have some things I need to do for my story, but I left you a note inside."

Jack glanced back at the entrance to the precinct before turning back to her, "A note…?"

"Yes, I just left you a note inviting you to dinner tomorrow night."

"I'll be there," he assured her.

Suddenly her phone rang; the ringtone was special, "Oh, its Rosemary…"

_**Because I'm happy**__**  
**__**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**__**  
**__**Because I'm happy**__**  
**__**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**__**  
**__**Because I'm happy**__**  
**__**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**__**  
**__**Because I'm happy**__**  
**__**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

As Elizabeth finished her short conversation with Rosemary, Jack asked, "Don't I get a special ringtone on your phone?" Before she could answer, he dialed her number and the chimes on her end caused her to look down at her phone.

"Why are you calling me? We're right beside each other," she stated.

"I want a special ringtone on your phone," he stated with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," she replied as she immediately went into her phone settings and punched a few buttons. "Call me again…" she suggested with a giggle.

_**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**__**  
**__**So shame on me now**__**  
**__**Flew me to places I've never been**__**  
**__**'Til you put me down,**__**  
**__**Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in**__**  
**__**So shame on me now**__**  
**__**Flew me to places I've never been**__**  
**__**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_

"I'm trouble?" he looked hurt.

"So you don't like Taylor Swift?" she asked.

"No, I love her music, I would just hope that you'd have something better to use when I call you…"

She laughed before punching a few more buttons… "Okay, call me again."

_**You make me smile like the sun**__**  
**__**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird**__**  
**__**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record**__**  
**__**Crazy on a Sunday night**__**  
**__**You make me dance like a fool**__**  
**__**Forget how to breathe**__**  
**__**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**__**  
**__**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**__**  
**__**Oh, you make me smile**_

"How about that…?" she played "Smile" by Uncle Kracker.

"I like that one," he stated. "Hey, do I?"

"Do you what?" she asked.

"Make you smile?" he responded.

"When you aren't trouble or making me angry," she teased.

"Well, do I make you smile more than I make you angry?"

"Are we getting into math and fractions here; because one thing you need to know about me is that I'm math challenged," she informed him. "I am smiling now if that means anything," she stated.

"I'll take it…"

"So what is my ringtone on your phone gonna be?" she asked.

"I'll find something good," he stated as he leaned in through the open window and lightly brushed his lips across hers.

Once he entered the precinct, Elizabeth stepped next door to the jail and walked up to the main desk.

"May I help you?" the deputy asked.

"Yes, I'm a reporter for the Boston Herald, and I'm here to interview Franklin Reams…" she stated as if her contact was prearranged.

"I'm sorry, but he's unavailable at the moment. You may need to come back tomorrow."

"Okay," she stated. Disappointed, but realizing that the free evening would give her more time to put her interview questions together, as well as allow her to research him more in depth, she thanked the deputy and stated, "I'll be back tomorrow."

The following morning, Elizabeth ran by the grocery store and picked up the ingredients for spaghetti, including sweet Italian sausages, French bread, a bottle of rose wine, and an authentic New York strawberry cheesecake.

She took everything home and placed her family's spaghetti sauce recipe in the crock pot, changed into business attire and headed out to pick up some things from her office.

Before reaching the office her phone rang…

_**You make me smile like the sun**__**  
**__**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird**__**  
**__**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record**__**  
**__**Crazy on a Sunday night**__**  
**__**You make me dance like a fool**__**  
**__**Forget how to breathe**__**  
**__**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**__**  
**__**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**__**  
**__**Oh, you make me smile**_

Knowing who the caller was by the specific ringtone, she answered, "Good morning Jack…"

"Good morning…I was just checking to see if we were still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course we are; why wouldn't we be?" she asked.

While sitting at his desk he blushed, "Actually, I just wanted to hear your voice. Stay safe today and I'll see you later."

"Okay, you stay safe too," she replied.

As he hung up his phone, he searched through his music account and attached a ringtone to her number. He smiled at the sentiment but was quickly pulled away from his thoughts of her by the business of the day.

_**Elizabeth's Office…**_

While sitting at her desk, the secretary called on her main phone…

"Hey Sherry, did you need me for something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually a call just came into the switchboard. He won't identify himself, but he wants to talk to you, and only you," Sherry responded.

"Okay, thanks; go ahead and put the call through," Elizabeth replied.

Not wanting to appear too eager, Elizabeth answered the call on the third ring, "Hello; this is Elizabeth Thatcher, may I help you?"

"The question is whether or not I can help you?" the caller responded.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Right now I think I'd rather be anonymous…"

"I'm listening?" she stated before grabbing her pad and pen and giving him her complete attention.

"Aren't you the reporter who does mostly society page stuff or stupid articles on things that no one really cares about?" he asked.

"What's your point?" she asked, suddenly not so happy to be wasting her time with him.

"Sorry; it's nothing personal, but I saw you at the jail yesterday and I was surprised that you were there to interview Franklin Reams."

"Are you the deputy I spoke to?"

"No, but you were told yesterday to come back to interview him; are you coming back?" he asked.

"I am…why?" she asked as she did her best to keep him on the line. "Do you have any information that you'd like to share about him?" she asked.

"The information I have is not about Reams; he's chump change compared to what I have," he stated.

"What makes you think that anything you have to say would interest me?" she asked.

"All I can say is that it pertains to the sheriff, guards and corruption…"

"Well, I'll say that you've peeked my interest," she mentioned before asking, "What are you expecting to get out of this?"

"Nothing except better working conditions," he quickly remarked. "Gangs and guards are running this place, and it's not safe. I have a family to provide for so I can't leave, but I'm worried when I come to work that I may not make it home."

"Are you a guard?"

"I am until they find out that I'm talking."

"They won't find out from me," she assured him. "How will I meet up with you?"

"You just come to the jail and I'll find you."

"How will I be able to talk to you? I mean, maybe we should meet some place outside of the jail," she suggested, feeling a bit hesitant to meet in what he considered a potentially dangerous area.

"No, it needs to be here. You check in to see Reams, and I'll make contact with you on the fourth floor," he advised.

"I'm on my way…" she stated as she hung up the phone, grabbed her notebook, pen and purse before rushing out the door.

_**Boston City Jail…**_

Ten minutes later she parked her car in the lot across the street from the jail. She walked inside and stood in a short line behind two women…

_**Don't worry about dressing appropriately ladies, **_she thought. Feeling as though the women, wearing leggings, tight shirts, and from Elizabeth's vantage point were apparently braless, she swore that they looked much like prostitutes.

Elizabeth silently chuckled as she observed the women carrying their cell phones in their hands and she wondered if they accepted "Apply Pay" for the services she was almost certain they would render. She then said a silent apology for talking badly about someone and their activities of which she had no proof.

Elizabeth watched as the two women entered an elevator along with a deputy who held the door and seemed to be waiting on them. Her eyes glanced about, watching everyone who seemed to come and go through the lobby, wondering who or if he was even present, the man that had contacted her. Several deputies waved to the one behind the desk, while others simply pushed the button, entered the elevator and went upstairs unnoticed.

Elizabeth found that to be quite odd especially when several other deputies stepped behind the desk into another room and their pat down was easily observed.

As she stepped up to the deputy behind the desk, a sign on the counter listing inappropriate dress caught her attention…

_**Wearing inappropriate clothing may result in your being denied visitation. The following clothing items are not permitted…**_

_**Ripped clothing**_

_**Clothing with Gang logos **_

_**No clothing with sexual or obscene wording**_

_**Women- no bra, no visit**_

_**Tights and leggings**_

_**See through clothing**_

_**Short skirts**_

_**Shorts must be at least mid-thigh length**_

_**Hats and head coverings (excluding religious wear)**_

_**Clothing that exposes the chest or stomach**_

_**No jewelry except engagement and/or wedding rings**_

"May I help you?" the deputy asked.

Elizabeth had never been to the jail prior to yesterday, but something definitely seemed off. She was certain that even a blind man would have sensed the inappropriateness of the two women's clothing. She was assuming that the taller of the two women was literally poured into her leggings, and the tank top she wore was several sizes too small, barely covering her rather large tattooed breasts.

The other woman, shorter and apparently a few years younger was wearing a short black leather skirt, a sheer tank top and knee high boots. Her saving grace, however, was that her long, curly hair fell over her shoulders and appeared to cover her "side boob" which was quite evident from Elizabeth's vantage point.

"Ma'am, did you need some help?" the deputy asked again.

"Yes sir," Elizabeth responded. Not one to violate the rules she asked, "How did those women get in dressed like they were?"

"I didn't notice," the deputy quickly responded.

"They were so far off of your dress code…" Elizabeth commented.

"Well, as I stated, I didn't notice," the deputy remarked, but she didn't believe.

"Are you here to visit someone?" the deputy asked.

"Yes, I'm with the Boston Herald and I'm here to interview Franklin Reams, please," she responded, dropping the concern over the inappropriate dress for fear that she'd be the one booted outside.

"Well ma'am, you're wearing a necklace."

Elizabeth glanced down on her chest, "Uh, yes I am. Is there a problem?"

"Those aren't allowed. You can only wear engagement and wedding rings," he stated as he tapped his finger on the picture frame that held the list of clothing that was not allowed to be worn in the jail.

Elizabeth looked back from the picture frame to the deputy, "So ma'am, you'll need to take that off. You can put it in your purse and store is in one of the lockers behind the desk," he advised.

Elizabeth removed her necklace and slipped it into the zippered part of her wallet before securing the snap on her purse and returning her attention to the deputy.

He handed her the check in log and a pen. Glancing at the names on the list it became quite evident with the names of two men signed in just above her that the two women in front of her in line did not sign in. If nothing else, Elizabeth made a mental note that this was most definitely a safety issue.

With her name signed on Line #27, she handed the log back to the deputy and was then provided with a key for the locker where her purse was secured during her visit.

Holding her cell phone in her hand, she was quickly advised "I'm sorry but you can't take your cell phone inside the cellblock."

Elizabeth opened her locker and laid her phone down beside her bag on the metal bottom of the locker, closed the door, made certain it was secure and then turned her attention back to the deputy.

"You will take the elevator to the fourth floor and the buzzer outside the door connects with the Control Room. They'll let you inside."

"Thank you," she stated as she took the pass from the deputy and turned away from the desk to find several other people behind her, all of whom were appropriately dressed.

After she clipped her "Visitor" pass to her shirt, she stepped to the elevator and while she waited for the door to open, she made a few notes regarding her experience thus far.

There were two elevators; the one on the left seemed to be stuck on the 7th floor while the one on the right slipped down through the floors without stopping until it reached the lobby.

Elizabeth stepped into the elevator and pushed #4, watching the people who came into the jail behind her signing their names on the log as the door began to close.

The elevator doors were nearly completely closed when a woman's voice called out, "Hold the elevator…"

Elizabeth pushed the button to open the door as a female deputy stepped inside.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome; what floor…?"

"Second please."

Elizabeth pushed #2 and the door again began to close. When the door again opened, the female deputy exited onto what appeared to be administrative offices.

Elizabeth leaned against the elevator wall, somewhat energized by the possibility of the story to come, but also nervous, unaware of what to expect once the doors open again.

She heard the "ding" signifying that she had reached her destination and the door began to open. Elizabeth didn't know who she was supposed to meet, or where but stepped out to find a small waiting area enclosed by the elevator and a metal door with "4-1" written above it. Through the thick glass opening she could see several alcoves leading to other doors which led to various hallway possibilities of the cellblock.

She pressed the metal button beside the door and waited.

"Control Room, can I help you?" a voice through the speaker mumbled slightly.

"I'm a reporter and I'm here to interview Franklin Reams," she responded, but was fairly certain that was no longer the truth.

"Go through the door and then through 4-2. Take a left at the end of the hallway," the control room voice advised.

As the buzzer sounded, it took practically all of her strength to open the heavy metal door. Hearing door 4-1 slam behind her gave her the "Horror movie chilling music" feeling as she moved onto door 4-2.

Hearing the buzzer, she was slightly more prepared and although it was still heavy and difficult, because she was more prepared, opening this door was a bit easier.

The hallway was cinderblock, a blah beige color, and although it wasn't wide, there was ample room for two people to pass without touching. At this moment she was thankful to be alone.

Seeing no one, but hearing laughter and voices, she took a deep breath, told herself that she was confident and capable, stood tall, and continued to the end of the hall. As her heart raced, and her respiration increased, she took a left and headed for the open door at the end of the hallway.

She was certain that her senses were on heightened alert, but gasped when someone quietly rushed up behind her and pushed her into a small room across from the laundry area.

"What the hell…" she yelled out as her body hit the wall of the tiny interrogation room.

"Are you okay?" the deputy asked.

"Yes, no thanks to you. Wait, are you…I don't even know your name," she stated. She was confused, concerned and was now nursing a slightly sprained ankle.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want anyone seeing me talk to you," the deputy stated.

"What's your name?" she asked as she opened her notebook and took a seat with a small desk between them.

"John Blanton, but you promised to keep my name out of this," he reminded her.

"Absolutely; what information do you have?" she asked.

"This has been going on for a long time, and if it gets out, and they know I was the one who talked, my life will mean nothing here."

"John, I promise; I won't release your name."

John took a breath and then sat at the small desk across from Elizabeth. "There is a great deal of corruption in this department."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There are at least twelve deputies who are making money off of these inmates," he began.

"How so…?"

"They're smuggling drugs, and bringing in prostitutes; those inmates with the money in their account or with access to get the benefits."

"What kind of drugs are they smuggling in?"

"Fentanyl, ecstacy, marijuana, prescription medication, some alcohol, and I've heard they've also smuggled in methamphetamine, but I haven't seen that. The other items I've seen with my own eyes."

"How were they getting it inside?" she inquired.

"Well, we're supposed to go through a complete pat down when we enter the jail. Those involved always seem to miss the pat down. The drugs are carried in their pockets; some of the females even hide it in the ponytails and buns in their hair."

Thinking back to her time waiting in line, she observed several deputies entering the jail, waving to the deputy behind the desk or simply slipping into the elevator unnoticed.

"How high up the ladder does the knowledge of these activities go?" she asked.

"All the way up to the top…Sheriff Poindexter. He's getting a major cut from all sides."

"How do you know?"

"Have you seen the Porsche he drives? That thing is every bit $100k, and being sheriff has its benefits, but that type of income isn't one of them."

"You talked about prostitutes…"

"Yes, that's an everyday occurrence around here."

"Where do they meet?" Elizabeth asked, now more certain than ever that the two women in front of her were in fact "Ladies of the night" or in this case were known more as "Ladies on call."

"Usually the inmates pay their money and the prostitutes come into the jail on the days that the corrupt deputies are working. They usually ride an elevator up to the fifth floor and the inmates who have paid their money are taken there."

"WOW, how do you keep control here?" she asked.

"It's getting more and more difficult. The inmates seem to feel as though they're the ones running everything. If they have the necessary funds available, they get whatever they want, so in that case, this jail belongs to them."

"Why haven't you left?" she inquired.

"I have a family to provide for, so I don't have much of a choice. There aren't companies out there begging to have my security expertise," he stated as he observed her confusion. "Look, I'm concerned for my safety and the safety of my family. I've already sent them away and I won't tell anyone where they are, but this is corruption in its truest form," he began. "Someone needs to put an end to it and get this jail back in order."

"I understand, but are you going to be willing at some point to stand up and blow the whistle on the corruption?"

"You know, I have always thought that although you treat everyone with respect, you make their time here so that they won't want to come back. These inmates want to come back, and that's because they own the place. So, yes, as long as my family is safe, I'll sing like a bird."

"Well, I guess I can understand your hesitancy…" she replied.

"Although what I've told you is bad, there's more…" he hauntingly remarked.

"What else is there?" she asked.

"There is a sergeant here who is running the Bloods street gang from inside these walls."

"What does he do?" she asked as her hand wrote notes as quickly as possible.

"Oxycodone and heroin is brought into the jail and goes directly to Bloods members. Often those gang members will pick up the drugs in the library or kitchen when they report for work," he explained. "The sergeant apparently gets the heroin for $5-$10 for a 'stamp bag,' but then turns around as sells it for $50."

He continued, "The Oxycodone is the new popular drug among the Bloods dealers on the inside. At about $30 for a 15mg pill, it's cheaper than "Oxycontin" which runs about $80 a pill on the street. The sergeant brings in the drugs and gets half of everything that the Bloods gang brings in."

Hearing noises out in the hallway, Deputy Blanton put his finger to his lips, "Shh…" He opened the door and casually glanced around, "Something's wrong. I need to get you out of here."

Elizabeth grabbed her notebook and pen and followed closely behind her whistleblower. She heard screaming, but with the acoustics of the building, she couldn't make out what was being said or from what direction it was coming.

A loud bang sounding much like a gunshot broke through the violent scene that had erupted on the 4th floor, but thankfully, she saw nothing.

She felt relatively safe in his company until they passed a door, and Elizabeth was grabbed and pulled inside.

Fear quickly settled within her as she screamed and began flailing with one arm, refusing to release the notebook containing all of her notes from the other.

"She's beautiful," one inmate yelled as he began pawing at her, ripping the sleeve of her shirt, and pulling off the top four buttons.

"This is a freebee," another man yelled as he picked her up and carried her deeper into the room.

"STOP IT," an older male inmate quickly grabbed their attention. "She's a lady, let her go," and they immediately complied. "Get out of here while you can," he pushed her toward the door.

Deputy Blanton had been fighting a group of men, doing his best to get to Elizabeth, but upon the demand made by the older inmate to release her, they all stepped aside much like a parting of the sea. He grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her out of the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I just want to get out of here," she replied, her voice was shaking every bit as noticeably as her body.

They ran down the hallway to Door 4-2. Deputy Blanton opened the door and pushed her inside. "Push the button and the Control Room will let you out," he stated as she heard the heavy steel door close behind her.

She immediately pushed the button for Door 4-1, but the Control Room didn't respond. She focused only on the door, afraid to look around and pushed the button two more times, but there was still no response. Finally the deputy in the Control Room advised that the jail was on lock down and she was to shelter in place.

She pressed the button again, "Please, can't you just let me out?"

Before Elizabeth finished her plea, the hallway went dark. She was unable to see her hand in front of her face, let alone know if she was alone. At this point she wished that she'd perused the area before the lights went out.

She nervously placed her hands on the wall and moved around the area which led to the entryway of another hall. Moving around the corner to what she assumed was Door 4-3 which led into another cellblock hallway, her foot hit something and she fell to the floor.

Still unable to see, she felt around the floor, feeling something wet and then what seemed to be a body beside her. As she felt around, knowing that she should do something, but not certain what that something should be, she felt a hand weakly grab her ankle.

She screamed as the touch of the person beside her fell away. She nudged the person with her foot but felt no further movement; she scooted her body into the corner of the hallway and began to pray…

_**Our Father which art in Heaven,  
Hallowed be Thy name.  
Thy kingdom come, thy will be done  
on Earth, as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
and forgive us our debts,  
as we forgive our debtors.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil:  
For thine is the kingdom,  
and the power,  
and the glory, forever.  
Amen  
**_

Elizabeth listened but could hear nothing from the body beside her over the shouting, banging on doors, and attempts made to access the area she was in. In the dark all she knew was that the body wasn't moving; she wasn't even certain if it was a man or a woman. Given the amount of blood she encountered on the floor, she could only assume that the person, a deputy, inmate or visitor was dead.

Her body shook as she rocked back and forth doing her best to remain quiet so no one would know she was there, and through her endless tears she continued to softly recite The Lord's Prayer.

_**Moments Earlier…**_

Mid afternoon, Jack pulled out his phone amid a rush and flurry of officers in the precinct and he dialed Elizabeth's number. Reaching her phone mail instead he left a message, hoping she'd receive it before going to too much trouble for dinner.

"Elizabeth, it's me, Jack…I don't think I can make it for dinner. We have a hostage situation at the jail and…well anyway I'll call you as soon as I'm free. I'm sorry; I was looking forward to it."

Jack checked his police issued Glock 26 before re-holstering and heading next door to the jail.

There was a great deal of commotion as he walked inside, with deputies, detectives, and uniformed officers standing by to escort everyone from floors 1-3 and 5-8 out of the building as they exited the elevators. The Magistrate's Office, located just to the left of the jail lobby, had already been emptied.

"What floor is the standoff on?" Jack asked.

"It's on the 4th floor; the power has been shut off, but the inmates somehow managed to restore it on part of the floor," a female deputy behind the desk stated.

"Who's held hostage?" Jack asked, having no idea that Elizabeth was inside the building.

The female deputy started trashing the desk as she looked for the log in sheet. Unable to find it she remarked, "I assume it's either a guard or a visitor."

"Do you know who they were visiting?" Jack inquired.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just came on duty and I don't know."

"Get the deputy down here who does know; we need to know what we're dealing with," Jack demanded.

While Jack waited for her to return, he pulled out his phone and dialed Elizabeth's number…

_**You make me smile like the sun**__**  
**__**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird**__**  
**__**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record**__**  
**__**Crazy on a Sunday night**__**  
**__**You make me dance like a fool**__**  
**__**Forget how to breathe**__**  
**__**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**__**  
**__**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**__**  
**__**Oh, you make me smile**_

Initially he hummed along with the phone until he realized that the music was not only coming from his phone, but from a locker behind the desk.

Jack rushed around the desk and dialed Elizabeth's number again…

_**You make me smile like the sun**__**  
**__**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird**__**  
**__**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record**__**  
**__**Crazy on a Sunday night**__**  
**__**You make me dance like a fool**__**  
**__**Forget how to breathe**__**  
**__**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**__**  
**__**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**__**  
**__**Oh, you make me smile**_

When the deputy returned with the log book, Jack was horrified, but already knew she was there by the time he found her name on line #27.

Jack ran his hands up and down his face before picking his phone up from the counter and putting it back in his pocket. He then gathered his colleagues together.

"The person that I assume is being held on the 4th floor is Elizabeth Thatcher. She's a reporter for the Boston Herald, and…she's my girlfriend," Jack stated in a firm and matter of fact tone. "Who knows their way around this building; we need to figure out a way to surprise them from the back side."

The Sheriff was obviously nervous, but not so much because his jail was in upheaval; he was more concerned about the walls caving in around the corruption in his department, of which he probably stood to lose the most.

"Sheriff," the deputy called out, "There's a call from the 4th floor…"

Sheriff Poindexter grabbed the phone and turned away from the police presence that had gathered there. "Who's this?"

"Hey man, it's Rondell. You remember me, right? I'm one of the people here that you're stiffing. We had a deal and me and the guys are tired of not getting what we were promised," he yelled as the sheriff held the phone tight to his ear, hoping that no one else would hear the accusation.

The sheriff told a deputy to push everyone away from the desk and he walked as far away from everyone as the phone cord would allow. He then whispered into the phone, "I have nothing of yours. The stuff isn't going through the population like it was before…"

"Don't tell me that man; nearly everyone in here is asking for more and telling me that you emptied their accounts but they'll get the money," Rondell's voice was getting louder and louder. "You'd better keep the law away from here while we think or there will be more bloodshed."

Jack observed the sheriff put down the phone. "Sheriff Poindexter," Jack called out, "What are you planning to do?"

"We're waiting right now."

"Waiting…? How many hostages do they have? Has anyone been hurt? Who are these guys?" Jack yelled.

When the sheriff didn't immediately respond, Jack yelled, "Sir, do you realize that you have an innocent woman being held on the 4th floor? We need to do something,"

"Detective, we don't need to escalate the situation; the inmates will get tired and hungry; they'll back down soon," the sheriff advised, a statement that angered Jack.

Jack's tone was stern, bordering on angry, "What did the inmate say?"

"Detective Thornton, this is my jail and I'll handle this the way I see fit, so back off…"

"What are you hiding?" Jack yelled as the sheriff grabbed several of his deputies and they all walked into his office.

Two officers in Jack's precinct grabbed him and pulled him away. David Porter, a patrol sergeant whispered, "I was a magistrate before I joined the force. There's a back elevator and staircase on that side of the building," he stated as he nodded toward the Magistrate's Office. "It's on a different power source."

Jack pulled David, and Trey Ambrose, another officer away from the desk, before asking, "The door is locked; any idea on how to get inside?"

David looked around, "They always keep a spare key in the deputy's drawer. Keep them busy and I'll get it."

"Hey, I'm sorry that I was so short earlier," Jack stated as the female deputy walked over.

She batted her eyes at him and scooted even closer, "That's okay; I understand that it's a stressful situation."

Within 30 seconds, David was behind the desk, had the key in his hand and was on his way to the area near the Magistrate's Office.

Jack watched the deputy write her name and number on the back of one of the jail cards. She then placed it in his hand and whispered, "Call me after this is over. Maybe we can go out and have a drink together."

Jack didn't answer; he simply placed the card in his pocket and walked over near the Magistrate's Office where he joined David and Trey.

Jack, David and Trey slipped unnoticed inside the Magistrate's Office. Jack and Trey followed David who seemed well aware of the office layout. Slipping through the myriad of offices and cubicles they made their way to the back of the area, facing the stairway and the elevator.

Deciding it was safer to take the stairs than the elevator; they rushed to the fourth floor, stopping just outside the hallway to catch their breath.

Jack's heart pounded as he looked through the small glass window in the door. He was nervous, but not for the danger to himself; he was worried for Elizabeth, and what he feared she may be going through. He knew that he needed to find her and FAST.

The hallway was empty, but he could hear yelling. Opening the door slightly, Jack observed splatters of blood on the floor, walls, and even the ceiling. His heart sank wondering if any of it belonged to Elizabeth.

He swallowed hard trying desperately to get air into his lungs, but the lump in his throat made that difficult. All of the doors were closed except for the kitchen at the end of the hall, and it appeared that the noise was coming from that area to the left of their stairway. Jack signaled David and Trey and with weapons drawn they quietly exited the stairwell.

They hugged the wall on their way down the hall. Stopping just outside the kitchen area they listened as different voices could be heard, but it remained unknown as to whether or not they were inmates or guards.

"Shut up man. If you hadn't been so greedy, we wouldn't have needed to do this."

"You've put this whole thing in jeopardy, do you realize that?"

"The sheriff is stealing from us, which means he's stealing from you too."

"Look, there's enough money coming in to fund all the drugs and the girls."

"Right, the girls…how come we're not seeing the girls as often?"

"Man I don't know where you've been today, but there was two on the fifth floor a little while ago, and did you see that gorgeous brunette that was down the hall?"

"I want a piece of that; where did she go…did she get out?"

"All I know is that she was walking down the hall with Blanton and she disappeared in a room."

"Where is she Blanton?"

Knowing in his heart that they were speaking about Elizabeth, Jack felt the need to move, but he was unable to lift his feet from the floor, as though they were stuck in a slab of concrete. He listened, praying that he wouldn't hear anything too traumatic like the blood splatters would imply.

The conversation inside the kitchen area continued…

"Man, I don't know where she went, but she isn't a woman like you want. She's different; just leave her alone," Deputy Blanton remarked.

Hearing a punch, and then a thud, Jack assumed that the man asking them to leave Elizabeth alone had just been punched and apparently knocked to the floor.

"I'm going to get her…let's get this party started…"

Jack turned to David and Trey, signaling them to back up around the corner, which they immediately did.

As they waited, an inmate started down the hall. When he passed the opening where Jack, David and Trey lie in wait, Jack pressed his Glock 26 revolver in the orange jumpsuit wearing male, and removed the guard issued revolver from the inmate's hand.

Trey pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt clip, and walked him into a deserted room near them. He was patted down, and a ring of keys was pulled from his pocket. Trey secured the inmate to a table leg which was bolted to the floor and left him in the room, trying six keys before finding the one that locked the door.

Trey looked through door 4-2 knowing that it would take him to the elevators and possibly reinforcements. He opened the door, more concerned right now with the possibility of inmates hiding there.

"What are you doing?" David whispered.

"Just checking to see if anyone is hiding in here."

Hearing voices, but not recognizing them she did her best even in the darkness to blend into the wall. She stopped breathing, afraid that she'd be heard and she quietly wiped away her tears, feeling certain that if they were allowed to hit the floor, the sound would be deafening.

"Rondell, did you find her? Are you having fun without us?" another inmate yelled as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Hearing nothing he yelled again, "Rondell, where are you?" Turning to the others still on the kitchen he stated, "Something's wrong."

"Look man, I ain't interested in dying over finding some chick," a voice was heard that sounded as though it was deep in the kitchen. "He's probably just having fun with her and doesn't want to share."

"You're right; we can have her after he's done…"

The thought of what Elizabeth may have gone through or was still dealing with caused Jack's stomach to turn.

Jack waved over to David and Trey who closed and locked Door 4-2 before returning to Jack.

"I think we need to go in," Jack stated, a suggested that was agreed upon by the other two. Each man was thankfully wearing a bulletproof vest as they slipped around the corner and headed the short distance to the kitchen. Suddenly Jack stopped.

He signaled the other two to go back around the corner before pressing the button on the elevator. He ran back around the corner and waited for the elevator door to open, making a loud "Ding" sound when it did.

Drawing the attention of the inmates and guards alike, everyone, five in all, three guards and two inmates, rushed out of the kitchen and stood with their weapons drawn as the elevator door opened.

The inmates sported Bloods gang tattoos of raindrops just below their eyes. One of them had two teardrop outlines, signifying the loss of family or close gang members, while the other one had three filled in teardrops signifying three murders that they had committed.

The inmates and guards alike had no problem turning their handguns on Jack, David and Trey. In a flurry of gunfire, Trey was hit in the chest and leg. Jack and David hit the inmates in the chest dropping them quickly to the floor as the three guards quickly retreated into the kitchen area.

As David stood guard at the entryway to the kitchen, Jack removed his belt and tightened it around Trey's upper leg. He found a box inside the laundry room and propped Trey's legs up, advising him to stay calm. Thankfully, the bullet to his chest was stopped by his Kevlar vest.

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed his office. He advised that two inmates were down, a third was captured, and three apparently dirty guards had barricaded themselves in the kitchen area.

Jack advised that one officer was down, and reinforcements needed to come up the elevator from the Magistrate's Office to the 4th floor.

Jack's call was transferred to his Captain who was downstairs with many of the available officers who were on duty…

"Jack, are you okay? What's going on up there?"

"Sir, I don't know what's going on here, but the Sheriff and at least several guards seem to be as corrupt as they come."

"What do you mean?"

"Captain, we heard the inmates and guards talking and there are drugs and prostitutes flowing through this jail with the higher up's consent and knowledge," Jack advised.

Jack continued, "Sir, there are three guards barricaded in the kitchen, and they're not the good guys. "We need help here, sir…"

"Jack, we're getting the power turned back on now, hold tight…"

"Are you okay Trey?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine."

"David can you hold the door while I look for her?"

"Go Jack…"

Jack ran down the hall, carefully opening each and every door, but all he found were empty rooms containing overturned furniture, dumped food trays, and scattered laundry.

Jack looked around and if Elizabeth was still inside the 4th floor cell block, there were only a few places she could be. He stood in the middle of the hallway, and closed his eyes, "Where are you?" he whispered.

The elevator dinged and the door opened as Jack leaned against the wall and raised his weapon, uncertain as to who would be entering the area.

A group of police officers rushed out of the elevator and took their stance at the kitchen door. The second elevator door opened and EMTs pushing a gurney slowly emerged, not certain that the scene was secure enough for them to work.

Trey was loaded up on the gurney and he handed the ring of keys he had in his possession to Jack before being removed from the scene.

Jack's attention returned to the kitchen where he hoped that one of the guards would tell him Elizabeth's location. The door was opened wider and a canister of tear gas was tossed inside before the door was closed.

Moments later, the door opened and the three guards came out. They were immediately handcuffed.

"Wait," Jack called out as he walked up to one of the "Guards." Observing a "Bloods" tattoo among others on his hand, Jack knew that he was in fact an inmate and not a guard.

"Where is she?" Jack confronted the men as they stood in the hallway; the tear gas thankfully contained in the kitchen.

"You talking about that pretty girl?" the gang member laughed. "She was just a casualty of all this; it's too bad, she was a lot of fun…"

In a split second, Jack delivered a right hook to the left side of his face, knocking the Blood gang member to the floor. Jack punched him twice more while he lay on the cold floor before several of his Brothers in Blue grabbed him.

An officer wearing a gas mask exited the kitchen area carrying an inmate who had apparently been knocked out. As they were gathering the guards and gang members and taking them into custody, Jack recalled Rondell who was locked in the room around the corner. He was released from the table leg and handed over to the officers.

While walking into the elevator to be taken downstairs, the "inmate" who had been knocked out said, "Did the girl get out?"

Jack stopped and turned around, "What girl?"

"The reporter…"

"Where is she?" Jack rushed up and grabbed him by the collar of his orange jumpsuit.

"I opened the door and pushed her between doors 4-2 and 4-1, down the hall," he motioned in the general direction, unable to see clearly due to the tear gas that he was exposed to.

Jack ran to the door and looked inside, but all he saw was darkness.

"We looked in there Jack, and we didn't see or hear anything," David stated.

Jack went through eight keys before the lights came on and the door opened. Elizabeth turned away fearing who was entering.

"Elizabeth," he softly called out not wanting to scare her as he slowly entered the area.

Elizabeth heard his voice, "Jack…Jack, is that really you?"

He ran around the corner, and seeing her covered in blood, he yelled for the medic. "Where are you hurt?" he squatted down beside her.

She shook her head back and forth, and tried to get further away from the dead guard lying beside her. "It's not my blood."

Seeing her torn blouse with the top four buttons missing and the garment gaping open revealing her bra, he realized how vulnerable and lost she looked. Jack took off his jacket and as he slipped it on her, closing the front to cover her she seemed oblivious to her reality.

He scooped her up and carried her through the now open 4-1 door and sat her beside him in the waiting area just outside the cell block.

A problem with the elevator brought a group of officers and those inmates and guards that were in custody and still on the floor out into the waiting area.

Elizabeth turned her head, not wanting to look in their direction. A sense of safety and thankfulness consumed her and she glanced over at those in custody.

"Wait, he's not an inmate…" Elizabeth yelled out before pushing away from Jack and yelling it again, this time loud enough that she obtained the necessary attention.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth turned away from the crowd and faced Jack, "I interviewed him; he's a guard. His name is John Blanton. Please do something Jack; he kept me safe."

Jack took custody of John Blanton, and waited on someone from the department to verify his identity.

Twenty minutes later, John was wearing street clothes and was free to go. No one, other than Jack, knew that she'd interviewed him, and at this point it may not matter anymore as the cat was blown out of the bag so to speak.

Elizabeth went to hug John before he left, but stopped short when she realized that her clothing was covered in blood. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" he replied.

"When I was pulled into that room, who was the older man who made them let me go?"

"Franklin Reams…" John stated before he entered the elevator and onto an uncertain future.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they rode down to the lobby on the next elevator. He took her next door to his office, and pulled a bag from a drawer and handed her a pair of men's sweatpants, but there were no t-shirts inside. He opened the closet and pulled out a button down white shirt he kept for court days for her to wear.

They walked down to the private bathroom, and Jack stood guard while she took a shower. When she emerged, there was no visual indication of the trauma she'd just experienced. However, as they sat in his office on a sofa, he felt her body suddenly begin to shake, tears filled her eyes, and she cried uncontrollably.

He held her close, feeling his own eyes watering and it became apparent to him, as if he wasn't certain before, that he didn't want to lose her. He began rocking her back and forth, his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest.

"I've never been so scared in all my life," she stated.

"I don't think I have either…" he stated as his hand rested along her jaw line while his thumb brushed away the tears that fell.

As she continued to rest her body against him, her phone rang. The ringtone was a lullaby, "It's my mom…"

"Mom, hi…" she answered leaving Jack to hear only her side of the conversation.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine," she glanced over at Jack, "Boston's finest saved me."

"No mom; I'm fine. No ma'am, I wasn't hurt."

"No, I don't go to the jail often, but I went to interview an inmate for a story I'm working on, and well I guess you heard about the rest."

"No, I promise, I'm fine. But mom; is that security position still open in the company?"

"Okay, well ask dad, and if it is, there's a man who protected me, and I'd like dad to interview him for the job."

"No mom; I am fine, but he risked his own life to help me, so I'd like to return the favor if I can."

"Okay, thank you…I love you and dad…bye."

"They're worried," she stated.

"I'm sure… hey, call me…" he asked in hopes of lightening the situation.

"Call you…you're sitting right next to me."

"Please, just call me."

She pressed his picture on her phone…

_**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside  
I've got the month of May**_

_**I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)  
**_

"The Temptations 'My Girl'…" she responded.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"I love it…" she stated. "So am I?"

"Are you what?" he replied.

"Am I your girl?" she asked.

He released a soft breath that accompanied a broad dimpled smile. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I'd like to think you are…"

She lifted her lips to meet his. "Oh, I'm sorry; that's probably not proper here in your office."

His hand slipped behind her head as his fingers feathered through her hair. "It's my office," he stated as his lips again met hers. Pulling her closer her lips separated as his tongue pressed between them and their moment became a bit more passionate than either had intended.

As they separated, her forehead rested on his, "I should get going; I'm supposed to fix you dinner tonight, remember?"

"Honey, don't worry about it."

"No Jack, I have the spaghetti sauce in my crock pot. I need to get home…" she stated as she jumped up. "Jack, can you throw out my clothes please? I don't want to touch them."

"I'll take care of it."

"Oh, let me have your jacket; I'll get it cleaned."

"No, I've got it," Jack continued to hold her hand, not wanting to release her. "Come on, let's go; I'll drive you."

"No, I'm fine. I can drive myself, but you will still come over, right?"

"Of course I am. Let's go…"

When Jack reached the lobby, he was stopped by his Captain, "Jack, I need you for a briefing."

"But sir, I was going to take Ms. Thatcher home," he stated. He knew he was telling a fib as Elizabeth was driving herself home, but he really didn't want her out of his sight.

"I'm sorry Jack but this is a highly sensitive situation and now that I think about it, Ms. Thatcher, we need to interview you too."

"Can't that wait sir?"

"We can wait to interview Ms. Thatcher; you on the other hand need to stay…"

"It's okay Jack. When you get done just come over…"

"I'll be there soon. I'll bring dinner."

"Jack, I appreciate you taking care of me, but I'm okay. And don't worry about dinner; you just come over when you can and I'll have the spaghetti ready," she stated as she kissed his cheek and he watched her walk away.

He was mesmerized. How could a woman look so beautiful in a pair of men's sweatpants and an oversized white dress shirt? All he knew was that she was, and she did. He took a deep breath and watched as she walked out the door, down the ten step entryway, crossed the street, got into her car and drove away.

While driving home, Baxter Morris, Elizabeth's editor-in-chief called.

"Hello sir…"

"Elizabeth, your name came through the news feed, are you okay?"

"Yes sir and I have my story for the competition."

"Well, Amber Watts is on scene right now reporting for channel 8."

"I saw her when I left the police department, but sir, I was there, on the inside, and I have the story…"

"I appreciate your tenacity in this competition, but I also want you to be safe," he added.

"I understand sir."

"When will your story be ready for publication?"

"Well, I was writing it for the competition, and I was going to wait until I have everything confirmed."

"Where did the information come from?"

"A confidential source."

"Okay, you write it using your informant's information and we'll continue to investigate."

"Yes sir."

"I need the story sent to my computer in the next few hours."

"Hours…?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No sir…"

_**Police Precinct…**_

Jack sat in the conference room with what felt like was a platoon of officers, detectives, and a secretary who took notes. Although Jack was present in body, his mind and thoughts were miles away in a townhouse located on Chestnut Street.

The information obtained from Jack, David and Deputy Blanton was sent to the District Attorney's office for review. Although there was great speculation regarding the sheriff, many of his deputies and the incarcerated gang members, any and all charges would come from the District Attorney.

Following the briefing, Jack approached the Captain, "Great work, Jack. What made you go up the other staircase?" he asked.

"To be honest, the Sheriff was stalling, and sir, Elizabeth Thatcher was doing an interview on the 4th floor, so I needed to get up there," Jack advised.

"Well, I know it's none of my business, but is Ms. Thatcher someone important to you?" the Captain asked.

"Yes sir, she is…"

"Jack, go see your girl. Can you bring her in tomorrow so we can interview her?"

"I will as long as she is feeling up to it," Jack promised. "Captain, how is Trey doing?"

"The bullet went straight through and strapping your belt around his leg kept him from losing a lot of blood."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I'll go by the hospital and see him…"

"You need to go see your girl first…"

"I am; I'll swing by the hospital on the way in tomorrow."

Jack loved his job, and on many occasions he would stay overnight to finish up paperwork or to see a case through to the end. This occasion was not one of them, and his only thought was in getting to Elizabeth, holding her in his arms, and knowing that she was okay.

_**Elizabeth's Townhouse…**_

Sitting in her den, Elizabeth had many emotions monopolizing her thoughts. She apparently was on a deadline and needed to write her story quickly. After all it was newsworthy right now, and since she had a bird's eye view, it might be just what she needed to capture the police reporter position, or in the very least a better reporting assignment within the newspaper. Then she thought, _**"Is this really what I want? Will I be able to handle the pressure, the intensity of situations, and the possible threat to my safety?"**_

She had to admit to herself that she was more scared than she'd ever previously been, but the story she now had in her head, just waiting on her to write, was what she'd always hoped for.

She did her best to separate herself from the woman who only hours ago was covered in someone else's blood, and while sitting in the darkness, was fairly certain that she wasn't going to make it out alive.

She was thankful to Jack and anyone else who helped along the way, but she was also proud of herself for fighting back, obtaining the story, and staying alive to tell about it.

Elizabeth pulled out her laptop computer and while flipping through her notes, her words seemed to rapidly and articulately flow onto the screen before her. Never before had a story practically written itself for her.

She wrote part of the story from a firsthand victim's point of view, throwing in the information and accusations provided by Deputy Blanton, but listed him as a confidential informant as to keep him anonymous. The remainder of the story was through her own personal observations.

Elizabeth read through her article over and over again, knowing that this was her opportunity to prove her capabilities as a writer. She saved the file, took a deep breath, attached it to an email to her editor-in-chief, and prayed when she pushed 'send.'

Now she needed to take the time to personally relive the emotions of the day; what brought her to the highs and lows, and how she managed to get through it. She walked upstairs and retrieved her journal from her bedside table. She walked downstairs, put the finishing touches on the salad, popped open the bottle of rose and poured herself a glass.

Elizabeth turned on the electric fireplace, took a seat on her sofa, wrapped the blanket around her legs and opened her journal. She flipped through page after page of entries, finding that since returning to Boston she was writing about her feelings, thoughts and emotions more frequently, and she appreciated the peace that it provided her.

She took a deep breath, flipped to the next blank page, clicked her pen open and purged everything in her mind onto the blank white canvas…

"_**Fear and the possible incapacitation which accompanies it comes in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes it's as simple as the feeling you get when you observe the angry sky of an approaching storm; sometimes its fear of the unknown as you say goodbye to the old and hesitantly welcome the new, and sometimes it's the feeling of being completely alone when the devil himself comes calling.**_

_**Fear can lead to eye opening information, but it can also be emotionally paralyzing. It has the ability to lock you up inside, consuming so much of your inner space that there is no longer room for happiness and joy. You potentially see the world as dark and foreboding, unable to experience the treasures of life without the feelings of suspicion, consternation and anxiety.**_

_**Courage is our own personal super power. It is not the absence of fear, but the simple understanding that there is a stronger power within each and every one of us, something that is much more powerful than our inner trepidations. **_

_**We must learn to let our passion be the driving force. It will take us to unimaginable heights. It may open doors that were previously slammed shut; hopefully allow us to right wrongs, and hold those who beat others down accountable for their actions." **_

"On my way. Need anything…?" Jack texted.

"Just u…" she pushed send before she realized how that sounded. She considered sending a follow up text, but thought that somehow she'd muddy the waters even more so she just left it alone.

"OK, have 1 stop to make. B there n a few…" Jack pressed send as he opened the door of his Jeep and walked into the florist.

"Can I help you sir?" the clerk behind the counter asked.

"I want to get some roses for my girlfriend. Is there a different meaning behind the colors?"

"Yes sir," she stated as she walked over to the refrigerated flower case and pulled one rose of each color from their respective containers.

"The red ones are, of course, for love. Giving yellow roses can tell someone special that they bring you joy. But, if you are in the dog house, they can also tell someone you're sorry. White roses are for innocence and purity. Orange ones evoke energy and can indicate enthusiasm, desire and excitement. And last but not least, the pink ones convey happiness, gracefulness, and admiration," she stated as she held up one rose of each color while explaining their significance.

"Okay, could I have four of each?" he asked as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"Four of each? Most people get a dozen total, may I ask, why four of each?"

"Well, the number 4 in a romantic relationship means that you are stable, and it is important for your partner to feel safe and protected."

"WOW, I'd never heard that before. I only have two of the orange, but I have plenty of the other colors," she advised.

"Okay, that works; thank you…"

_**Elizabeth's Townhouse…**_

Elizabeth finished her glass of wine before walking back into the kitchen. She had previously unplugged the crock pot, thankful that the contents were not scorched beyond consumption. She lifted the lid, shook in the final spices and then stirred the sauce one last time, finding the smell to somewhat remind her of the comforts of home, yet a bit more aromatic than she recalled.

Elizabeth broke the hard spaghetti noodles in half and dropped them into the pot of boiling water. She added salt for seasoning and oil to keep everything from sticking together.

She looked around her townhouse, still feeling that it was grandeur than she could ever possibly need or want, but she was so very thankful to have place to come home to after such a frightening experience.

She didn't want to think about the horror that comprised most of her day, for she felt to do so, somehow allowed those who perpetrated it to have some control over her emotions. She was thankful that Jack was coming over for dinner, because if nothing else, she could use the company of someone who understood what she'd been through.

As she watched the noodles boil, she heard the doorbell. Excitedly she rushed to the door to let him in.

"Hayden…what are you doing here?"

"Elizabeth, what happened?" he asked as he rushed her and attempted to pull her into his embrace. "Are you okay?"

Surprised, she stepped back. "Yes, I'm fine; why…?" she hesitantly responded as to not provide him with any information that he didn't already have.

"I heard your name on the news report, and I knew you'd need to talk."

"Hayden, what makes you think that I'd want to talk about it, let alone talk with you?"

"Elizabeth, you can fight me all you want, but I know you miss me too."

"Oh yeah, I miss the lying, and cheating, you know, my normal when I was with you. No thanks…"

Knowing that Jack was on his way, she glanced around, but with the dim gas lit street she saw figures of people passing on the sidewalk, but no Jack.

They stood in the doorway as he pulled her into his body, his arms wrapped tightly around her as he held her close. "Elizabeth, I love you so much. I had to get here to know that you were okay."

"I'm fine, but I'm expecting Jack, so please leave," she stated as she attempted to push her body away from him. Finally being able to step back she again glanced out the window wishing Jack would hurry up and arrive.

Taking a good long hard look at her standing before him in Jack's sweatpants and dress shirt, he stated, "We need to talk, Elizabeth."

"We've talked all we need to; please leave…" she stated firmly as she observed his eyes move seductively up and down her body, causing a chill to run down her spine.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in that dress shirt; I want you back in my life," he inhaled deeply, and released a harsh breath; "I can't take my eyes off of you."

"Excuse me…Am I interrupting?" Jack's voice penetrated the darkness. He quickly climbed the final step and stood on the porch just a few feet away from them with a rainbow bouquet of red, white, yellow, pink and orange roses in his hand. "I believe I heard Elizabeth asked you to leave; and just so you know, she's wearing my shirt."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11- Boys Will be Boys

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 11- Boys Will be Boys**_

Hayden looked disgusted, "What's that supposed to mean; is that your way of telling tell me that you two are sleeping together?"

"Okay boys, knock it off," Elizabeth quickly pronounced. "Hayden, I have plans with Jack, please leave." However, it was as if neither of the men was focused on anything but the other.

"My personal life with Elizabeth is none of your business," Jack quickly snapped back. "By the way, how did you get her address?"

"She gave it to me," Hayden advised as he glanced over at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I most certainly did not. I haven't spoken to you since the gallery opening, and we didn't talk about my new place…wait, you got it from Marjorie, didn't you?"

"Marjorie; who's Marjorie?" Jack asked.

"She's Hayden's secretary and is responsible for dispensing information regarding the fundraisers," Elizabeth advised. "She called me and I gave her my new information." She turned to Hayden, "Did you ask her for my address?"

"I might have; I don't remember," Hayden replied before inhaling, "I smell your famous spaghetti sauce. Why don't you fix Jack a to go plate and we can have some time together."

"Hayden, stop it. Jack is here because I invited him. You, on the other hand…" she stated, but it was evident that his attention was solely on Jack.

"Look Jack, I tried to tell you at the gallery opening, Elizabeth and I have history between us. You need to step aside and let us have time to work everything out."

"No, basically what you told me was that Elizabeth couldn't possibly be interested in a simple detective like me; yet here we are; I have a date with her and you don't."

"Smug, aren't you," Hayden remarked before turning back to Elizabeth. He took hold of Elizabeth's arm and started to walk with her into the townhouse.

"Hayden, let me go," she yelled out as she tried to pull her arm away. "You're hurting me."

"Let her go," Jack stated firmly as he placed his hand on Hayden's lower arm.

"Jack, she's mine…"

"WOW, what did you ever see in this guy?" Jack directed his question to Elizabeth. Before she could formulate an answer, Jack turned back to Hayden, "She doesn't belong to anyone, and if she asks me to leave, I'll leave." Jack felt himself choking on his last statement, praying that it wouldn't come to pass.

"Tell him to leave, Elizabeth. Give us the time to work things out," Hayden's statement was firm and quite demanding.

"Hayden, we don't have anything else to work out. You made the choice when you cheated; I'm done…I was done then, and I'm done now," she was just as adamant as she started walking toward the door.

With her hand on the door knob, Elizabeth was firm, "Hayden, I have plans with Jack…please leave."

"I came here with good intentions," Hayden stated as he stepped further away from the door. "Damn it Elizabeth, you've known this gun toting bully for what…a minute and you're willing to throw away what we have. I don't understand it."

Elizabeth had basically had enough, "Of course you don't get it, but then again I guess you didn't understand me being upset when you brought your nurse home to play house. It's apparent to me that we had nothing then, and Hayden please understand we don't have anything now."

Tears of anger began to fill her eyes, "I'm sorry Hayden. I'm sorry that you can't have what you think you want. I'm sorry that I apparently wasn't enough of a woman for you, but you know what…I have to thank you."

"Thank me, for what?"

"Because I don't think I ever loved you like you need. I'm not the woman for you, and the fact is, you only want me in your life right now because I've moved on. So, I'm asking you again, please leave…"

Hayden made no attempt to leave. Jack shook his head as he released a harsh breath, "Elizabeth didn't ask me to go; she has, however, asked you to leave. It's over between you. Let it go and move on."

Elizabeth felt much like a spectator at a tennis match as her eyes moved back and forth between Hayden and Jack.

"You need to back away from our relationship," Hayden's anger level was obviously rising.

"From where I stand, you and Elizabeth don't have a relationship," Jack answered back.

"What Elizabeth and I have between us is certainly none of your business," Hayden quipped.

"I'm making it my business," Jack stated as he stepped toward Hayden. Feeling that egos were getting into the picture and assuming that the situation may take on physical aspects, Jack took hold of Elizabeth's arm and pulled her away.

Having had enough of what felt like teenage boys fighting over turf, she stated, "Would you both just stop it. You're talking about me as if I'm not even here. I'm not a trophy for you to win or lose, and whether you believe it or not, I have a mind of my own, and I'm quite capable of making decisions for my life."

"Elizabeth, don't be so dramatic. I'm just trying to show you where a woman like you belongs and it isn't with him…" Hayden remarked as he turned his attention back toward Jack.

"A woman like me? Just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice sounding quite perturbed.

"Elizabeth, you need a man who can take care of you; a man who can give you what you need, and…"

"Stop right there; I don't need a man to take care of me; I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. And as for what I need, that is no longer your business, but since you think you know, here goes…I need a man who is honest with me," her voice was elevated, and her tone was sharp.

At this point she'd practically lost control and began saying things that she wasn't prepared to discuss with Jack. "I need a man in my life who understands that I want to wait until my wedding night to give myself to him, not someone who says they understand and then sleeps around to satisfy those urges he's not willing to control."

Hayden was shocked for even when she caught him with the nurse, she didn't explode. He could only assume that everything was now coming to a boiling point, and he hoped that once the pressure was relieved, she would consider returning to him. "Get it out Elizabeth. I deserve what you're dishing to me, and once your done we can move on."

Having realized what she'd just revealed, Elizabeth was embarrassed; her cheeks were rosy as she took a frustrated breath, "Hayden, you're the one that damaged the relationship beyond repair. I'm not coming back, and you're making it so I can't even work with you on the hospital fundraisers, which is a real shame. There are a lot of people who could be helped by your expertise, but I can't deal with this every time we're in a room together."

"And this is the guy for you?" Hayden snapped back.

"I don't know, and frankly, you haven't given us the opportunity to get to know each other," she glanced between Hayden and Jack. "At this point I wouldn't blame him if he ran for the hills, because frankly if this wasn't my house, I'd be leaving."

"Well Jack, she said you should leave…" Hayden waved his hand toward the door.

"Unbelievable, I guess boys will be boys…" she whispered as she walked over to the kitchen to throw away her now very over cooked spaghetti noodles. She cut the light out before heading toward the stairs. "You two beat all. You're standing there puffing out your chests waiting on the other to push so you can push back."

Standing on the fourth step, she turned around and observed both Hayden and Jack staring at her. "What…?"

"Where are you going?" Hayden asked.

"Well I'm not interested in standing here and watching both of you fight over me like I'm a piece of meat, so do me a favor and keep your voices down. I'm new to the neighborhood and I don't want to develop a bad reputation here," she stated as she continued up the stairs.

"Just leave Jack; I'll take care of her," Hayden stated, his voice was firm and sounded as if he was barking out orders in the operating room.

"I'm not leaving her here alone with you," Jack slammed back.

Both men were back to arguing, "I'm going to bed; please lock up when you two leave…"

Once she reached the top of the stairs, Hayden and Jack continued arguing and it was evident that neither man was even aware that she was gone. Leaving the room in the manner that she had certainly didn't obtain the reaction she'd hoped, so she walked back down stairs.

Hayden pushed Jack, and although Jack stepped forward apparently intending to push back, Elizabeth stepped between the two of them…

"Just stop it, both of you," she yelled just as Hayden swung at Jack, hitting Elizabeth in the face and knocking her to the floor.

Jack immediately turned Hayden around and slammed him up against the wall. He pulled a pair of handcuffs from the back of his pants, and cuffed him before announcing, "Dr. Hayden Andrews, you're under arrest for assault."

Jack quickly returned his attention to Elizabeth who remained sprawled out on the floor. Blood was oozing from an open cut on the outer part of her bottom lip which was either caused by Hayden's ring, or the chair molding which she hit on her way down.

"Oh no…Elizabeth are you okay?" Hayden yelled. Turning his attention back to Jack, he shouted, "Take these off me so I can help her."

"You've done enough," Jack stated before he squatted down. "Elizabeth…honey, are you okay?" Jack knelt on the floor beside her. He brushed Elizabeth's hair out of her face as her eyes slowly opened.

Now madder than she'd probably ever been in her life, she gingerly pressed against Jack's body as she stood up and faced both men, "I want you both out of my house. I can't believe you, either of you. Hayden, you're a surgeon, you should protect your hands, and Jack, you shouldn't allow him to goad you into this behavior."

Elizabeth pressed her hand to her lip, and glancing down, she observed blood, "Release him, I'm not pressing charges."

"Elizabeth, he assaulted you," Jack reminded her.

"I'm well aware of what he did, but if you two hadn't been acting like teenagers, this, none of this would have happened. Please, just release him," she asked as Jack immediately complied.

Elizabeth stood at the front door, "Now both of you leave." She placed her hand on the side of her head and applied pressure in an attempt to avert the headache that was now forming. "I want nothing to do with either of you. Please just leave."

"Elizabeth," both men responded.

"I don't want to hear it," she snapped at both of them as she pulled her hand away and observed that her lip continued to bleed.

"Let me look at your lip, Elizabeth," Hayden asked as he stepped closer.

"I think you've done enough, don't you?" she responded.

Tears formed in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, "Only hours ago I was yanked on, pawed at, almost raped, and I spent what felt like a lifetime sitting in a pool of blood next to a dead man. So please forgive me if I'm not up to this with either of you."

"Please, just leave…" she held the door but stepped to the side as Hayden, thankful that he'd been released, was the first one outside.

Jack stood beside Elizabeth, "I'm sorry."

She turned back and glanced into his sorrow filled hazel eyes, "I'm sorry too Jack."

With both men outside, Elizabeth closed and locked her front door. She shut off the porch light and headed upstairs to bed.

She went into the bathroom, washed her face and looking closely in the mirror, she was thankful that her lip was now closed, but felt the pain from even the slightest movement. She found it quite ironic that the two men who claimed to care the most about her hurt her worse than the inmates who apparently had nothing to lose.

She slipped into her green, blue and black plaid flannel shorts and black pajama shirt, pulled back the covers and practically fell into bed.

She pulled her journal from her bedside table, but as she sat staring at the blank canvas before her, the anger she felt sadly kept the words from flowing. She closed the leather bound keeper of her secrets and returned it to the drawer in the bedside table.

An hour later she was still laying flat on her back; her eyes remained glued to the ceiling. She heard…

_**You make me smile like the sun**__**  
**__**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird**__**  
**__**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record**__**  
**__**Crazy on a Sunday night**__**  
**__**You make me dance like a fool**__**  
**__**Forget how to breathe**__**  
**__**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**__**  
**__**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**__**  
**__**Oh, you make me smile**_

As tears rolled down the outside of her eyes soaking her pillow, she stared at Jack's picture on her iphone screen, wanting to answer but still so angry that her fingers refused to press "accept." Once the phone stopped ringing, she quickly heard it chime, which signified a text.

"I'm sorry; I have no excuse 4 my b-havior. Please talk 2 me…"

"Not 2nite; mayb 2morrow…"

"Mayb…?"

"Y don't u trust me…?"

"I do; I don't trust him. Please talk 2 me…"

Realizing that she was not going to sleep, she texted back, "Come over, we'll talk…"

"Now…?"

Not realizing the time, she texted back, "I'm sorry; is it 2 late…?"

"No, I'm on ur porch; I never left…"

"I'll be right down…"

As Elizabeth slipped out of bed and reached for her robe, her phone rang. Assuming it was Jack, she answered it without looking at the screen.

"Impatient are we…?" she asked.

"Excuse me," a female voice responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else…Hello?"

"Hi Elizabeth; this is Darlene, I live next door. I know we haven't met yet, but the Homeowner's Association gives everyone a list of resident's phone numbers…"

"Yes, I believe I received that yesterday," Elizabeth responded, somewhat surprised by the late call. "Do you need something?"

"I am so sorry for calling you so late, but I just went outside to make sure my car was locked and I'm not sure if you know, but there is a strange man sitting on your porch," Darlene advised. "Your lights are out, but I can see a figure sitting on your steps. Do you want me to call the police?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Actually, he isn't strange; he's my boyfriend, and he is the police. We had an argument. I thought he went home but he was waiting around for me to talk."

"WOW, a man that wants to talk; that's nice, unusual, but nice," Darlene stated. "Well, again I'm sorry for calling so late. My husband, Brian, is out of town, so us girl's have to stick together."

"Thank you for letting me know; I'm sorry if we disturbed you," Elizabeth commented before they made arrangements to meet for coffee and then the call ended.

She slipped into her soft, comfortable white robe and made her way downstairs. She opened the door and found an exhausted, embarrassed, and by now a quite hungry, and still by all accounts gorgeous man standing at her door.

"Come on in," she stated as she stepped away from the door and walked into the kitchen.

Jack closed the door behind him and followed her inside. "I'm sorry Elizabeth. I acted jealous and inconsiderate of your feelings, and I have no excuse."

"It's hard to trust; I mean, we don't know each other that well, and I'm expecting you to believe what I'm telling you. I shouldn't expect it, but…"

"Elizabeth, I do trust you, but he worries me…I don't trust him."

"Jack, I know you've been hurt before; so have I, but if nothing else, I'm faithful," she stated. "As far as Hayden goes, I've told you before, I appreciate what he did for Elliott, but that's as far as my feelings for him go. I have no control over how he feels about me, and all I can do is stand firm that I'm not interested. Do you understand?" she asked.

"I do understand; I guess all I can say is I'm sorry," he stated, his voice sounding soft and sincere. "I don't know why I acted that way; it's not me, it's just that he plucks my buttons."

"Jack, you say that you trust me, but you couldn't possibly if you honestly think that I would lower myself and go back to what I had with him."

"I'm sorry; what we've started is so new, and I just feel like I'm on shaky ground here. But Elizabeth, I do trust you, and I want to see where this goes."

Obviously embarrassed by the scope of the earlier discussion between the three of them, she advised, "Jack, I appreciate you hanging around, but I'm sure that finding out everything you did this evening has been eye opening to say the least. Maybe I'm not who you thought I was, and really, there are no hard feelings if you want to walk away now."

"Elizabeth, as I said before I want to know everything about you. As far as the elephant in the room, if I only wanted to sleep with you, I wouldn't have sat out on your front porch for the past few hours," Jack, by his own statement confirmed the type of man she thought he was.

Jack closed the distance between them; he took hold of her hands, "Look at me, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth lifted her eyes to meet his as he continued, "I need you to know that I'm going all in here. I'll remain on the horizon and I won't get too close if you truly aren't ready, but I don't want to get too far away either. I can wait, but if there is any chance that you miss the relationship you shared with him, I need to know."

"Jack, I am so far away from the relationship I shared with Hayden; there is nothing that could bridge that gap. I'd like to move on with you, but we all have baggage, some we can toss out, and some that keeps coming back to haunt us," she admitted.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Jack, I can't presume to know how you feel…"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Jack responded as he inhaled deeply and released a hard breath.

Elizabeth began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? I've been pouring my heart out to you, and you're laughing at me…"

"I'm sorry; I'm not laughing at you, well, not really."

"Well, you certainly aren't laughing with me, because that would require me to be laughing, and I'm not…"

"No Jack, my next door neighbor called just after you did, and said that there was a strange man sitting on my front porch," she laughed louder. "I told her that it wasn't a strange man; it was my boyfriend…"

"You said that? I mean, you called me your boyfriend?"

"Did I misspeak?"

"No, in fact I told several people today, uh, I mean yesterday, that you were my girlfriend."

"Well, maybe we've cleared that up. Would you like some coffee; maybe something to eat?" she asked.

"Don't go out of your way," he stated sounding quite contrite.

"It's not out of my way, Jack. Is a sandwich okay?" she asked.

"That sounds great." He gently brushed his fingers across the cut on the side of her lip. She flinched, "Ouch…"

"It still hurts?"

"It's sore, and I have a bit of a headache."

"Did you take anything?"

"I did, but maybe I just need some sleep."

"I'm sorry, maybe I should leave."

"Jack, I wasn't sleeping anyway. I'm sorry that I made you leave too, but I just felt like you two were competing for me, and I'm not a trophy."

"I'm sorry; I'm still trying to figure out how to handle him."

"Join the club; I still don't know," she stated as she pulled the step stool over to the counter.

"I have cookies too," she advised as she stepped up onto the stool and leaned against the counter.

"Elizabeth, please be careful," Jack stated, concerned, he stepped closer.

She retrieved the Rubbermaid container of homemade chocolate chip cookies from the cabinet that was just out of her reach. "Here, can you take these?" she asked as she handed Jack the container. Turning on the step stool she slipped, "Aaahhh…"

Jack dropped the container on the counter as his arms quickly grabbed her around the waist and gently placed her feet on the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked.

With her back against the cabinet, his hands released her waist, resting them on the counter on either side of her body, and there was a moment of complete silence. No talking, barely breathing, just a desire between each of them to make everything right in their world.

With a whisper, he spoke, "Do you have any idea how important you are…to…me?" His fingers brushed several strands of hair behind her ear as her head leaned into his hand.

He turned his head slightly, concerned that his question, though not declaring his love, may have sounded too much, too soon. Turning back to face her, he couldn't help continuing with his thought, "When I learned that you were locked in the jail, I couldn't get to you fast enough. Finding you and getting you out of danger was the only thing I could think of."

Elizabeth closed the minimal distance between them as she leaned in and her lips hesitantly, and painfully, but urgently met his. The feeling of warmth she felt way overshadowed the discomfort, as his lips were gentle, tender and loving.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"I'll survive," she smiled as her hand pressed again the break in her lip. "Why don't you go sit down; you're bound to be exhausted."

"I'm fine, let me help…"

She reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a loaf of bread, ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise. Before reaching into the drawer for a knife she rested her hands on the counter, looked into his eyes, and caught his glance, "I'm sorry that tonight took such a wrong turn. I was looking forward to spending the evening with you."

"Me too," he stated. "I'm just sorry that I reacted to Hayden the way I did," Jack continued as he took the tomato and ran it under the spigot of running water. With a paper towel in hand, he dried it before handing it back to her.

He turned his back to the counter and released a hard breath, "Elizabeth, I've always prided myself on not letting people get to me. I mean, as a detective and even when I was a police officer, I have always done my best to keep my cool; in some of the worst situations, I didn't let people or situations get to me."

Jack, feeling the need to move, started walking around the kitchen. He opened several cabinets looking for plates before turning back to her to apologize again, "I'm so sorry that I let him get to me."

With the knife in hand, Elizabeth looked down as she sliced the tomato before glancing back at Jack, "When I was locked in the jail," she began to share as tears quickly formed, "I wanted you; all I wanted was to see you. Hayden didn't even come to mind," her tears were flowing at this point.

"Please trust me when I tell you that I don't want to be with him. Whether you and I continue to see each other or not, I don't and won't be with him again." She turned away, embarrassed by her emotions.

Jack walked over and took the knife from her hand, placing it on the counter before turning her around to face him. His hands cradled her face as his thumbs brushed away the tears that seemed to freefall down her cheeks.

With his own eyes watering, he whispered, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you today." He pulled her into his chest, "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but sometimes I feel like I've known you forever."

They leaned back slightly and with one hand on her upper arm and a finger under her chin, he lifted her face until their eyes met, "I'm sorry if this is too soon for you, but you mean a lot to me." Without saying that he was falling in love with her, he continued, "I don't expect you to say anything back; I just want you to know that you're important to me."

"You're important to me too…"

"Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?" he stepped closer and whispered; his breath was warm on her ear.

"I see no one here who's stopping you," she responded as her head turned and her lips capture his.

"Go away with me…" he suggested.

"Excuse me?" her shocked expression had him back peddling.

"No, don't get the wrong idea. I just want to spend some time alone with you," he began to explain. "It seems like every time we plan to spend time alone, something happens. I'll get us separate rooms…if it makes you feel better, I'll get us separate hotels…"

"Can I think about it?" she asked.

Wishing that she had jumped at his suggestion, and worried that she viewed his invitation nefariously, he disappointedly responded, "Sure, take all the time you need."

Elizabeth went back to making sandwiches, his with tomato, but hers without, due to its acidity and the discomfort it would cause her. She placed two plates and the Rubbermaid container of cookies on the table. Jack poured two cups of coffee, and sat them down as he took a seat across from her.

They talked about the weather, their families and the last book they'd read. The events of the previous day, including the hostage situation, and Hayden crashing their dinner plans, were intentionally not mentioned.

As for books, Jack reported the last book he read to be "Exit Strategy" by Steve Hamilton.

"Let me guess; it's a crime drama…" she laughed, figuring that his work would somehow bleed over into his private life and interests.

"Absolutely; I try to determine the criminal as I read along. It helps to hone my detective skills," he laughed. "Have you ever watched the Scooby-Doo Mystery Machine cartoons?"

"Are you serious? I loved that show. My sister, Julie and I would sit in front of the TV on Saturday mornings and try to solve the mystery," Elizabeth admitted. "She was Velma, and I was Daphne."

Jack laughed, "That was my favorite show too. Maybe the show and my desire to follow in my dad's footsteps had me entering the criminal justice field. I see you as a combination of both characters. Velma was well read, and intelligent, and Daphne was beautiful."

"Well, you're definitely the Fred Jones character."

"Thank you for not saying that I was the Shaggy or Scooby-Doo characters," Jack teased.

Elizabeth's eyes met his as she responded; her tone was very sincere, "No way you could be Shaggy. He was cowardly and more interested in eating than solving mysteries. Now, speaking of which, will you please eat; I know you have to be hungry."

Jack took a bite from his sandwich, "This is good, thank you…"

"You're welcome," she replied before taking her own bite from her sandwich.

"So, what's the last book you read?" he asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I read anything I can get my hands on. Some of it is for research and some is just for pleasure," she replied.

"Well, we know I like crime dramas, so if you read for pleasure, what type of books do you prefer?" he asked. "No, before you answer, let me guess… romance novels, right?"

She smiled, "I don't think I'm different from most women. I think romance novels are quite popular with the women I know."

He took a sip from his coffee cup, "Just so you know, I find you to be quite different from a lot of women."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't take that the wrong way, Elizabeth. I just find you to be…"

Sensing his hesitancy, she interjected, "Go on…"

"Um, it's just that I…I find you fascinating." His pronouncement didn't obtain the response he'd hoped as her eyes watered. "What's wrong?"

She got up from the table and walked over to her back door. Glancing out into the darkness, she was oblivious to him standing behind her. "Yesterday I wasn't fascinating; I was just a piece of meat…"

"Let's go sit down," he suggested as he took hold of her hand and led her over to the sofa.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. The warmth of his body against hers calmed her.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm here if you do, but we can sit quietly if you don't want to talk."

Her voice started out strong, but as she continued, it began to break, "I was so scared, Jack. I thought they were going to…"

"I know, Elizabeth," even though she couldn't say the word, he knew how terrified she was and why. He put his other arm around her and pulled her into his chest. He kissed the top of her head as his hand gently rubbed up and down her back through the thick robe she was wearing. "You're okay; I won't let anyone hurt you."

Her arms tightened around him as if he was her port in the violent storm that kept replaying in her mind. "Jack, it's not your job to protect me. Besides, you can't always be there when things happen."

They separated slightly as Jack's hands cradled her head, "Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you. You fought; you kept yourself safe; I don't think you realize how strong you truly are."

"Jack, when I was in the dark, the guard on the floor grabbed my leg. I was so scared and I pushed him away. I should have tried to help him," she responded through a flurry of tears. "What bothers me the most is that I did nothing to help him."

"Oh honey, there wasn't anything you could have done for him…"

"But Jack, he grabbed my leg; he was alive…"

"No, Elizabeth it must have been a muscle reflex or something. He was shot in the abdomen and through the heart. He was most likely already gone when you found him," Jack assured her. "I'll be honest with you; I don't think that he would have survived even if a doctor had been with him when it happened."

They sat quietly for the remainder of the night. His hand softly brushed up and down her arm as she fell asleep resting against his chest.

Jack thought about his life, the women he'd dated, and the feelings he had or didn't have with them and for them. Although he'd never been engaged before, he'd had long term relationships with women he admittedly cared about. However, he had to admit that Elizabeth was different.

Never before did a woman occupy this thoughts so completely, or had him thinking about their future when dating. Never before was he consumed by the concerns of someone else when making decisions for himself. Never before did concern over losing a romantic interest bother or worry him more than it did now, more than it did with her, and never before had he felt butterflies.

As the sun made an appearance through the solar panel in Elizabeth's entryway, she began to stir. She stretched, accidently popping Jack in the mouth, leaving a small cut caused by the sapphire birthstone ring she always wore, given to her by her parents on her sweet 16 birthday.

"I'm so sorry Jack," she apologetically announced as she removed the ring which was silver with a round sapphire surrounded by fourteen small diamonds and placed it on the table. She then grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex container on the coffee table.

He took the tissue from her and dabbed at the cut which produced much less blood than Elizabeth's injury the night before. "It's okay," he assured her. That's a beautiful ring, painful, but still beautiful. Do you mind me asking who gave it to you?"

"My parents; the only other time I've had it off was when I went to the jail. I didn't figure it was smart to be too flashy," she stated as her thumb gently brushed across his lip. "I'm sorry Jack."

"It's fine; yours is much worse," he replied as his mouth pressed gently against the opposite corner of her lips. "Did that hurt?"

She shook her head softly back and forth, "No, it was actually quite nice."

Checking his watch and realizing that he needed to be at work in a few hours, he stood up from the sofa. "I don't want to leave you, but I need to go to the precinct. The Captain wants to interview you today. Are you up to it?"

"I need to get it done," she stated as her phone rang.

Seeing the early hour, she was concerned when she realized that the call was coming from her father's phone. "Daddy, is something wrong?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes sir…"

"I'm sitting here reading your article online…"

Suddenly there was silence on the other end of the phone. "Daddy, are you still there?"

She could hear the emotion in his voice as he responded, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, but I have a favor to ask you…"

"You know you can have whatever you need," he responded.

"No sir; it's nothing like that. There's a deputy who helped to protect me and…daddy, it's not safe for him to go back to the jail. Could you interview him for a position in the company's security department?" she asked.

"You give him my number and I'll see where we can put him," Mr. Thatcher promised.

"Thank you daddy…"

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

As the call ended, Jack was already standing by the door wanting to give her privacy. She walked to the door, "Do you have any idea how I can get in touch with John Blanton?"

"I think our office has a list of all the deputies," he replied. "I'll see if I can get his info for you."

"Thank you."

Jack opened the door and stood on her front porch, "I'll call you later."

"Okay…thank you, Jack."

"I didn't really do anything."

"You stayed…"

He stepped closer, "Somehow my heart is telling me that I don't have a choice." He kissed her forehead and before she could respond, he was on his way to the street where his vehicle was parked.

Elizabeth watched as he slipped into his Jeep. He pulled away from the curb and waved to her as he headed down the street and out of sight.

She stepped back inside and closed the door. Walking upstairs she slipped into the guest bathroom, and glanced at her lip in the mirror. Thankful that it remained scabbed over, she hoped that it would be healed completely soon.

She giggled internally as she thought about her desire to have Jack's lips on her hopefully healthy ones soon. Suddenly she blushed as embarrassment consumed her. She thought about the information revealed the previous night and the fact that after finding out that she was virgin, he didn't back away. Was it because he thought he could change her mind or did she actually mean enough to him that he was willing to wait?

She walked into her bedroom, sat on the side of her bed and pulled her journal from her bedside table. Flipping through the ever increasing number of entries, she stopped at the next blank page. She momentarily closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried her best to focus. In the quiet of her room, she found her thoughts, feelings and emotions to be practically all over the place, as she did her best to convey them onto the blank canvas…

"_**As we go through life, experiencing new adventures, and dealing with traumas of varying degrees, standing firm on our own two feet is important; feeling strong and competent is essential, but realizing the need at times for assistance is imperative. It is necessary to understand that strength of character and ability to be self sufficient do not negate the need for help at times, and that accepting assistance does not make you weak or incompetent.**_

_**Dealing with the past, anticipation of things to come, the promise of today and the dreams of tomorrow cause our hearts to pound and our palms to sweat. Our thoughts drift to the possibility of new beginnings ahead as we learn from the mistakes of our past. However, we remain accepting of the opportunities that present themselves, a willingness to keep our hearts open to the passions that may await us. Are we prepared? Could we be moving too fast? Is this what we want?**_

_**Breathe…think through your feelings, but never allow them to control you, for sometimes you need to just trust that everything will work out fine. Relax…que sera sera, whatever is meant to be, will be. Don't be so afraid of the possibilities that you shut down and close yourself off from the wonders of the world. Close your eyes, inhale a cleansing breath, and realize that no matter what, some of the best days of your life have not yet occurred." **_

Elizabeth washed a load of laundry, including Jack's sweatpants before jumping in the shower and preparing herself for questioning at the police department. She stood in her bathroom and completed her makeup, doing her best to cover the bruise on the outside of her mouth.

Planning to drop Jack's dress shirt off at the cleaners on her way to the police precinct, she draped it over her arm as she grabbed a bag containing his freshly laundered sweatpants and headed out the door.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth walked out of the Captain's office, her interview having been completed, and not being nearly as stressful as she thought it would be.

She walked around the precinct hoping to run into Jack, but with him nowhere in sight, she headed for the entrance. Standing in the parking lot, she caught a glimpse of someone running towards her. Initially startled, she was somewhat calmed when she heard him call her by name.

"Elizabeth…" John Blanton slowed down as he approached her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, somewhat surprised to see him there and in uniform.

"I was interviewed by Internal Affairs, but I'm on my way to work."

"How can you work over there now?"

"I don't have a choice, but thankfully with everything now out in the open, all eyes are on our department and I actually feel safer than I have in a long time."

"My father owns Thatcher Industries."

"WOW, that place is huge."

"Are you interested in a security position there?"

"Am I ever…absolutely yes…"

Elizabeth reached into her purse and grabbed one of her father's cards. "This is his private number," she pointed to the upper right hand corner of the card. "He's expecting a call from you. Just tell him that you're the deputy who helped me."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know but you didn't have to talk to me, or protect me, so I want to help you if I can."

"Thank you; that's very nice of you."

"Best of luck to you John," she stated as she observed Jack pulling into the parking lot.

John was gone by the time Jack approached, "That was the deputy, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "And I gave him my father's information."

"Are you just getting here?" he asked.

"No, I've already given my statement."

"Why didn't call me? I wanted to be here for you when you came in."

"Oh, here are your sweatpants," she handed him the bag. "I washed them."

"Thank you; you didn't have to. Elizabeth, why didn't you call me?"

"Jack, you did enough for me last night, uh and this morning. I didn't want to bother you."

As she leaned up against her car, her eyes quickly found his lips and the small cut in particular. Forgetting that she was in public, her arm lifted and her thumb brushed gently across his lips. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay; it was an accident," he replied as his lips met hers, careful to remain clear of her injury. "Are you leaving now?"

'Yeah," she stated as he opened her door. Before slipping into her car she turned back to face him, "Is the offer to go away still on the table?"

To be continued…


End file.
